It's the Holiday Season!
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Oneshots inspired by random holidays; all support the Vocaloid couples. Feel free to request a pairing! [Current: Len x Miku] Rated T to be safe. Genres: Romance & Friendship, with a bit of Humor.
1. Rin x Len: Napping Day

_**Hey, hey! Thanks for checking this out! This is a collection of Oneshots that will be written based on these random holidays that I find on Brownielocks. **_

_**It takes some time to actually get into today's holiday, but whatever. It's still some nice RinxLen-ness, so… :P**_

* * *

**Couple: **_Rin x Len_

**Rated:** _T for Len's perverted suggestions_

**Holiday:** _National Napping Day (March 11)_

* * *

"Psst! Rin! Rinny! Rin-Rin! RIN!"

I rolled over before he even finished calling out my name the fourth time, swatting at the hand that poked me repetitively in the cheek. Irritation dripped from my voice as I grumbled, "What in God's name do you want?" After the words were out, I buried my face in the pillow and was met by the lingering scent of my tangerine shampoo. Even though I didn't want to listen, I couldn't fall asleep again so quickly and my music wasn't nearby for me to drown out Len's statement.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to pull a prank on Luka with me," he huffed. Even though I couldn't see him, by the shuffling he made, I knew he'd crossed his arms. No doubt that his face was contorted into a pout as well. "She would murder me if I went into her room at this time of night."

My voice was muffled by the pillow. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Four thirty."

"In the morning!?" I sat up quickly, my tangled mess of hair slapping against my cheeks as I whirled to face him. My eyes flashed with blue fire, and Len flinched slightly for a moment before a wide smile spread from ear to ear.

"Please, Rinny?" The tone he spoke to me with was nothing short of a desperate plea; not to mention, those wide cerulean eyes made my stomach do backflips.

"Fine, fine. Okay? Fine," I growled, slinging the sheets off me and wincing slightly at the cold air that slapped my smooth legs. My silky nightgown was definitely not thick - nor long enough - to protect me from the night air, but I forced myself not to shiver as I slipped out of bed.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Len wrapped his arms around me in an awkward hug. (I say 'awkward' because he hugged me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder and hands clasped in front of my belly.) Warmth spread through me at his touch, but once he withdrew, I felt cold again. He snatched my wrist in one hand and took an object sitting on the nightstand in the other, and he dragged me toward the door, out of my room.

We crept down the hall as silently as possible, desperately trying to avoid the spots where the floor would shriek out in protest. After passing one door on our left - Miku's room - I whispered to Len as quietly as I could.

"So...what exactly is this prank?"

Len didn't answer me right away. Instead, he waited until we had passed Piko's room and haulted outside Luka's door. He released me and held up the little plastic jar. "You are going to take this Vaseline and smear it on the toilet seat."

"Len! She'll kill me!" I whispered urgently, but he clamped one hand over my mouth to prevent me from crying out any louder.

"Last time, she dyed my hair pink." He leaned closer so that his lips brushed against my ear. His breath tickled my skin as he murmured, almost seductively, "I think I'm being nice with this one. Please...?" He backed up a little and met my gaze.

I narrowed my eyes, snatching the Vaseline and poking him hard in the chest. "You are taking all the blame." Then I slowly turned the knob and opened the door, creeping inside and leaving Len in the hall to peer after me. I made my way over to the door on the right side of the room, where Luka's bathroom was. I could tell she was sound asleep by her soft snoring; a little more relaxed, I opened the jar, stuck my fingers in that _crap_, and rubbed the gel on the toilet seat.

_Dear God, she's gonna kill me - I mean Len._

Once I finished, I closed the Vaseline and set it lightly in the trash can so as not to make any noise to disturb the sleeping Luka. My hand was still coated with the slippery substance, and after a brief internal war, I clutched the doorknob to make it just as greasy as the toilet seat.

_Len would be so proud of me._

I started back for the door where Len was watching me with blue eyes full of amusement when I heard some shuffling and a soft, sleepy voice.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Len's eyes widened and a hand flew up to his mouth to muffle a laugh. My heartbeat quickened as I froze in my tracks, searching my mind desperately for a reason why I could be there.

"Um, er, ah... I needed to get some soap." I flashed the boy in the hall a harsh glare as he turned and leaned up against the other wall, his body quivering with silent laughter.

"What happened to yours?"

"Len took it." Before I even knew what I was saying, the words left my mouth. At the mention of his name, he turned and peeked over at the pinkette who had sat up_. Oh God, she'll never buy it,_ I panicked.

"Why would he take your soap?"

_She bought it? _I exchanged a glance with Len. "I dunno; he's just hogging the soap."

"But why-"

"I don't know!" I was starting to grow desperate. "It does smell fruity, and you know, when he craves bananas-"

"I've heard enough." Luka rolled over in the bed and released an irritated sigh. "Just take it and let me sleep."

"Er, sorry." Her response was inaudible, but I snatched up a rosy bar of soap and fast-walked as quickly as I could. In the hall, I pushed the door shut as slowly and quietly as possible before turning to face Len, flinging the soap at him.

"I can't believe she fell for that," he whispered.

I ignored him and pushed past him to head back to our room. He followed and tried to take my hand, but I wrenched away from him and flung myself down on my bed.

"Not only did you wake me up at four freaking thirty in the morning, Len, but when Luka discovers this prank, she's going to assume it was me since I was the one she saw in her room.

A grin spread across Len's face. "You shouldn't have gotten caught!"

I flashed him an angry glare, but didn't say anything. Absent-mindedly, I reached for my iPod and put my headphones on, clicking through the playlist to find a good song.

"Wait-what are you doing?" Len grabbed my hand and turned the iPod so he could look at the screen.

"I'm listening to music!" I snapped.

He gave me a pout like my words had hurt him. "If you're so mad at me for getting you up, then go back to bed."

"I can't! You know how I am. If I wake up, I can't go back to sleep. I'm not lazy like you are!" I shifted in bed so that I felt comfortable and turned up the music so loud that I could barely hear Len's response.

"Suit yourself."

**-Time Skip; 9:52 a.m-**

"Quit complaining!"

"I'm sooo sleepy!"

"Then take a nap!"

I let out an exasperated groan and rolled over in my bed, pulling the sheets over my head in an attempt to block out the sunlight shining through the window. "I can't!" I whined in reply, before gasping as something heavy landed on top of me. Slowly, I peeked out from under the covers to see Len's face hovering dangerously close to mine. His cool breath blew on my skin, and I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms.

Len smiled. "Rin, I swear, you'll either take a nap or quit complaining." He lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "Or I'll make sure you can't eat oranges for a month."

_No oranges?_ I pouted.

As he withdrew, I realized how much heat had risen to my cheeks. I blinked furiously, and yanked the sheets back over my head to avoid letting him see my blush. He was still towering over me, though, because I could feel his hands by my shoulders and hear his steady breathing so close to my face.

"I feel like I'll miss something important if I sleep during the day," I insisted. "All you guys are idiots; you always do something funny."

"What if I took a nap with you?"

My heart felt like it would fly out of my chest. "Come again?"

Len moved off me and pulled back the comfy sheets, sliding into the bed beside me. I could feel warmth radiating from his body as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. My face was buried in his chest, and his sweet, unusual scent of...bananas was overwhelming. Just by the rhythmic beating of his heart, I felt so relaxed and so sleepy...

"RIN!"

Good feeling's gone.

My eyes flew open and my body stiffened in Len's arms. He chuckled and held me as tight as he could, but I still managed to squirm free. In a flurry, I rushed to my door and opened it - well, it wasn't like Luka would be out of her bathroom anytime soon.

"I was threatened! Len said that if I didn't, he'd mmph ffmm-" A warm hand clasped over my mouth before I could finish my total lie of an apology.

"_LEN!_" Luka's scream was much angrier than the one before.

The attractive blond boy spun me around so that I faced him, snatching my wrists with his hands and pulling them back behind him so that my body was pressed against his. A smirk played at his lips and his eyes twinkled with some dark thoughts.

"How dare you rat me out," he murmured in that husky voice. "I'll have to punish you for it later." He winked.

_Is it just me or is there some hidden meaning behind Len's words_? I gulped, feeling my face flush probably as red as was physically possible - maybe even a brighter shade of red. I opened my mouth to respond, but he whipped around and dragged me to the door to our balcony. As he opened it, a warm breeze welcomed us outside. I wondered what we were doing - where Len was taking me - but I kept quiet as he led me onto the roof, over to where a tall tree stretched its branches high enough for us to climb down.

Much practice made it easy for me to make my way down the thick trunk, with Len following closely behind. I reached the ground first, but tilted my head back to watch my handsome roommate descend as well. As his feet met the grass, he took my hand again and sprinted off into the distance, with me stumbling at his heels. The early morning summer sun left enough sweat glistening on my forehead to leave my bangs plastered to my skin, but I ignored it.

I knew where Len was taking me now. There was a dogwood tree by a little creek. We used to go there to relax together when we were younger, before this Vocaloid thing became really popular. Now that we worked most of the time, Len and I never stopped to hang out here. Our free days were spent with me listening to music and him playing in the game room with Kaito.

Len took a seat against the tree trunk, his legs spread apart, and beckoned me to him. My only response was a dark blush that dusted not only my cheeks, but also his.

After a moment of hesitation, I took a few steps closer to him, got down on my knees, and lay back against him. I rolled onto one side and nestled my face into his chest. It felt good to be so close to him; he was lean, comfortable, and smelled so unbelievably nice.

One of his hands made its way to my hip, touching me ever so slightly as though he were afraid to make me feel uncomfortable. His other hand reached to caress my cheek. With the gentle sound of water bubbling over rocks and Len's steady breathing, I knew I would be able to fall asleep rather quickly, despite my hate for naps.

I wasn't sure, but as darkness took over my mind, I think I felt a kiss on my head and heard a soft voice whisper, "Sleep tight, my Rin."

* * *

_**Happy National Napping Day (March 11)!**_

_**Ever put Vaseline on someone's toilet seat? DO IT! It's hilarious! I did it to my little cousin.:3 I'm evil.**_

_**And that conversation about the soap. Yea, that actually happened. I went into my mom's room to cover her mirror with shaving cream handprints. I told her my little cousin ate my soap, and she believed it! XD**_

_**Enough rambling. Drop a review? And list some pairings you may wanna see in future oneshots?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Rin x Len: International Question Day

_**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! As**_ _**for the requests, I will get to them as soon as possible. I have to wait for a good holiday to come up, first. ^^**_

* * *

_**Couple: **__Rin x Len, with minor Miku x Kaito_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Holiday: **__International Ask-A-Question Day(March 14)_

* * *

"Hey! I bet you guys didn't know this!" The young blonde boy's excited voice cut through the air. At first, the only response he got was a few squeaks of surprise and shuffling from under the thick ice-cream patterned sheets on Kaito's bed.

"Knock first, Len!" A high-pitch squeal erupted from under the covers, and a teal-haired girl poked her head out to glare daggers at the oblivious kid. Her face was flushed, and sweat glistened on her skin. Her hair, normally in neat pigtails, was down and messy.

"I didn't expect Kaito to have company." Len shrugged, blinking innocently. "Anyway! Guess what today is!"

"Go Die in a Hole Day?" Miku spat, sitting up, pulling the sheets up to her neck. The blue-haired boy shifted so that he sat close beside her.

Len pouted for a second, but he got over it quickly. "That's mean. But no~" he sang. "Rin told me that today is International Ask-A-Question Day!"

"Wow. That sounds...that sounds like something." Kaito's words were laced with irritation and sarcasm. "Well here's a question for you, Len. Have you ever considered suicide?"

The blonde haired boy crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "That's not funny."

"Really?" Miku's eyes were wide and bright with amusement. "I thought it was hysterical."

"You didn't mean it, did you?" Len asked, slightly hurt.

Silence.

"You meant it!" Len pointed an accusing finger at his so-called best friend. "You were being serious!"

"Only because you interrupted us." Kaito shrugged.

Miku flashed a fake smile. "I have another question for you. Leave. We're busy."

"That wasn't a-ah!" Len squeaked in surprise as a pillow flew towards his face, hitting its target perfectly. He backed up. "Fine. Fine. Enjoy your...whatever it is you're doing." He slammed the door behind himself.

"I wish he'd go die." Kaito turned to plant a kiss on Miku's lips, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You should write a song about that," Miku murmured, a small moan escaping her throat as the blue-haired boy trailed his hand down her arms until he reached her hips.

"That's gonna have to wait." Kaito smirked down at the teal-haired girl before dipping his head for another kiss.

::::::

Meanwhile, Len found Rin sitting on the couch in den, staring blankly at the television while eating an orange. She was snuggled up against the arm, a light pink blanket pulled up to cover her legs. When Len approached, she looked up slowly.

"Hey." Len gave her a warm smile.

"Hi." She blinked, then lowered her gaze again to watch the screen, absent-mindedly putting a slice of orange in her mouth.

"Are you okay, Rinny?" Len plopped down beside her.

"Don't call me 'Rinny,'" she whispered softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"It never bothered you before," Len said awkwardly.

Rin didn't respond. She took the last piece of her fruit and shoved it in her mouth. After she swallowed, she shifted so her face was buried in the arm of the couch. When she spoke again, her voice was muffled.

"Len, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Another one, then?"

"That was it."

"Quit being stupid, Len."

"That wasn't a question."

Rin heaved an exasperated sigh, and a few muffled whimpers followed. Her shoulders were shaking.

Len placed a hand on her back, and she flinched at the touch. But she didn't complain.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, Len?" Rin snapped, whirling to face him. A few unshed tears glistened in her eyes, and her cheeks were tinted with pink. "I...just...ugh, I don't know."

"You can tell me anything, you know." Len leaned closer to her, eyes begging for a response.

And he gasped in shock when her lips crushed against his. He didn't fight it, but he didn't go along with it. She withdrew after only a couple of seconds, her cheeks even darker from her blushing, and buried her face again to hide it from Len.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You never asked me that question." Len couldn't hide his smirk.

"I don't want to anymore. Go away and leave me alone."

"But I have a question for you," Len insisted.

Rin shook her head.

"I'm asking anyway."

She shook her head again. "No. Go away."

"Rin."

"Leave me alone."

Len sighed. So I'll be doing this the hard way... He reached for her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, gently pulling her head up.

"Len! Let me go!" she cried out in protest, squirming as Len took one of her wrists in one hand and grasped her shoulder in the other. He forced her to look at him. "Stop it, Len. Stop," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, blinking furiously, staring past him...anything that would keep her from meeting his gaze.

"Look at me, Rin," he pleaded.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I have a question for you."

"Er...ask away, I guess," Rin mumbled.

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

**_I think his personality totally changed. Ugh. Whatever._**

**_Any pairings you wanna see in the future?_**

**.::Review Reply Time!::.**

**Jenaiscute123:** _Thank you! I hope you liked this one as well!(:_

**Lolligal99:** _Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to hear that something of mine is well-written.(:_

**Troubled Windchimes:** _Thanks for reviewing! Yea, I figured it'd be nice to think of something evil to Luka. And oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that? Putting Vaseline on public toilet seats! XD You're a genius! And yes, naughty Len is the best:3_

**Mugi-pyon:** _Thank you very much for reviewing and for giving me pairing ideas! I'm going to do the next oneshot as a GumixGumiya pairing for you. But as for RyutoxYuki, I'm not as familiar with them so it may take longer^^_

**(:Mizune**


	3. Gumiya x Gumi: Awkward Moments Day

**Couple:** _Gumiya x Gumi_

**Rated:** _T, for Gumiya's perverted stupidity_

**Holiday:** _Awkward Moments Day (March 18)_

**Requested by:** _Mugi-pyon_

* * *

"Wait! Come back!" Miku wrapped her arms around my neck, yanking me back so that I fell onto her fluffy princess-like bed, my head on her lap. Completely vulnerable. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"I'm gonna be late!" I protested, as she started tugging at the two green locks of my hair that fell down in front of my shoulders.

"No. You'll be _fashionably_ late." She giggled. "Just let me do your hair!"

"Go play with Rin or something." I tried to sit up, but she pulled me down again. "My hair's too short to do anything good with, anyway."

"But Rin's hair isn't as pretty as yours!" she insisted, pulling the longer sections of my hair back behind my head and pinning them down with an orange clip that matched my dress.

A couple of knocks filled the room, followed by Rin's voice, muffled from the wall that separated us. "I hope you guys know that I can hear you!" she called, not at all irritated but more amused.

"Don't care!" Miku shouted back, and Rin giggled, but let it go. While the teal-haired girl was distracted, I leaped up and made my getaway. "Wait! Gumi!"

I slammed the door shut and bounded down the huge flight of stairs, fairly surprised that I didn't fall considering I was wearing four-inch heels that Miku insisted were 'absolutely perfect.' My orange dress had thick straps to cover my shoulders, and it reached mid-thigh, with a big bow tied in the front around my waist. I wasn't wearing much makeup, just a little eyeliner and some lipgloss, and I'd decided to leave my red goggles behind this time. I clack clack clacked over to the table beside the door, snatched up my purse and cellphone, and left the house as quickly as I could to get away from Miku.

Okay, it's probably not the smartest idea for a girl as cute and vulnerable as I am to be walking to the restaurant alone. But I insisted that Gumiya meet me there. Why? Well...I had to spare him from Miku's questions and fangirling. It wasn't every day that someone like me would find a guy to go on a date with. You know that one friend who's usually seen as 'forever alone'?

Yea. I was that friend.

When I reached the small hole-in-the-wall diner where Gumiya invited me for our first date, I was greeted by a slender boy who was just a bit taller than me. His short hair was the same color as mine, that was about to his chin in length. He wore a jacket that matched my dress over a baggy white tee shirt, and a pair of orange pants with a pine green belt. His eyes were a grassy color, bright with confidence, and a gentle smile spread across his lips.

"Right on time, eh, Gumi?" he asked, flashing a smirk as he held the door open for me.

I ducked my head, shy, and walked in ahead of him. I found a small table toward the back of the homely little restaurant and sat down, my back to the window. He took a seat in front of me, and after a moment of getting comfortable, he turned to avoid my gaze.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Gumiya looked up through his bangs. He extended his arm to take my hand and held it firmly, staring into my eyes for a few long moments. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm...really handsome."

I tilted my head to the side. "Umm..."

"Sorry." He let go of my hand and sighed. "I just don't want to make you feel awkward."

"Yea, wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" I asked as my cheeks flushed pink, forcing a laugh.

"So, let's get something to eat." He turned around and waved his hand to call for the waitress.

A girl with long rosy-pink hair tied in a ponytail approached our table. She wore a showy dress, a little shorter than my own, except it was black-and-white and the skirt was heavily ruffled. Socks reached up past her knees, fitting perfectly onto her slender legs, and her feet were covered with heeled shoes.

"Hey, sexy." Gumiya winked.

I slammed my fist down on the table, attracting attention from the other customers dining nearby. The waitress jumped in surprise, as did Gumiya. "Excuse me! Girlfriend, here."

"Right." This time, he directed his wink at me. "Sorry. I just can't control myself."

I smacked my palm over my face and heaved a heavy sigh, while the waitress shifted her weight to her left leg, pushing her hip out to the side. "Are you two ready to order...?"

"Yea." Gumiya took over from there, agreeing to get whatever the waitress recommended, which was some sort of potato leek soup, that I'm sure Miku would kill for. And of course, I had to ask for the carrot cake for desert, which Gumiya excitedly agreed to. As our waitress left, the green-haired boy took my hands again.

"So how many kids do you want...? I'm thinking three. Twins first, and then..."

I blushed furiously, and ripped away from him. "But...but this is just..."

"I know, I know. First date, take it slow, blah blah blah..." He fell quiet as his phone rang.

_Don't answer it, don't answer it, don't answer it..._

My silent prayers were unanswered. He flipped the cellphone open and said, "Hello," holding up on finger as though to keep me quiet. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Hi, Mom...no, no I can't do that right now...I'm on a date...no, she was last week. No, her name is Gumi...yea. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye."

I mentally facepalmed. What have I gotten myself into? He was so charming as a friend. Maybe...he's just not the best boyfriend?

I stood up, pushing my chair back. "I'm leaving, Gumiya."

"But we haven't even gotten our food yet!" he protested.

I ignored him.

I kept walking, until I had breezed out the door, and plopped down on a bench just outside the diner. My only reason for stopping was to take off those demon shoes. I didn't understand how people can walk in heels that high without breaking something. Just as I stood up, shoes in hand, I heard footsteps racing behind me.

"Wait! Gumi!"

Ignore.

"Please wait." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Gumiya wrapped his arms around me until I was crushed against his chest in a tight hug. "I was just playing around."

I balled my hands into tiny fists and beat against his chest in protest. "Let me go, Gumiya!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you have a sense of humor." He shrugged.

"Gumiya, you're such an idiot!"

"Want me to fix it?"

I looked up at him in surprise as he pulled away. Then I felt his hands move down to my lower back to pull me closer. I reached up to snake my arms around his neck, leaning up on my tiptoes so I could reach his height.

_He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me!_

We leaned forward. Closer. Closer...

I tilted my head to one side, and he did the same. Slowly, my eyes started to flutter closed. His nose brushed against mine.

Just a little closer.

And then I lost my balance, toppling to the sidewalk and dragging him down with me.

* * *

**_So...talk about an awkward first date. Yea. This story totally makes no sense. And the waitress was Luka, by the way._**

**_Match 18th. Happy Awkward Moments Day! I totally just realized I should've written a Gumiya/Gumi fic for St. Patrick's day since their hair is green... Hmm..._**

**_So care to leave a review? Tell me what you think? Ever had an awkward first date like that? (I haven't.) lol_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	4. Piko x Miki: Day of Unplugging

_**This isn't so much about the actual meaning of the Holiday, just an idea I got from the name.** _

* * *

**Couple:** _Piko x Miki_

**Rated:** _T for suggestive themes. ;)_

**Holiday:**_International Day of Unplugging (March 29-30)_

* * *

"Piko, can we go yet?" Miki whined from the other side of the door, followed by a couple of raps on the wood.

I jolted in surprise, pushing back my rolling chair and sending it tumbling to the ground with a loud racket as I leaped to my feet. It took a moment for me to not trip over the long black cord that hung from my back and connected me to my laptop. My finger found the mousepad and I tapped it a few times to make the screensaver go off, stammering, "I..uh, I'm not ready, yet."

"Still?" My girlfriend let out an exaggerated groan. "I swear, you take longer than Miku!"

Chuckling nervously, I scanned the screen of my laptop, fingers flying over the keyboard in a flurry. "That's funny..." I called in a half-hearted reply.

"Can I at least come in?" she asked politely, in that cute voice that made my heart skip a beat.

I barely gave her time to complete her question before shouting out, in a very girlish squeal, "No!"

She giggled. "Give me one reason."

My face heated up as I thought of the only thing that might keep that nosy girl from opening the door. I hesitated saying it out loud, but when I heard the doorknob turning, I blurted, "I'm naked!"

Silence.

It worked!

Then, I heard a childlike giggle. "You know that's not good enough!"

I swirled around so I could be facing Miki as she swung the door open and waltzed in, slamming it behind her. She froze in her tracks when she caught sight of me staring at her, hands clasped behind my back while I stood in a position to block my laptop screen from her view. The red-head tilted her head to one side in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Piko?"

"Uh...yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Miki took that moment to advance, crossing the room to reach me in only a few short moments. I squeaked in protest as she tackled me to the ground, dragging my laptop down with us. She was a lot tougher than she looked; it didn't take her long before her legs were on either side of my hips and she pinned my hands to the floor. Her long, silky sweet-smelling hair flowed all around us. She smiled a tender smile down at me, so much different from her normal tough-girl expression.

I just gave up. I was too much of a shota to fight back, anyway.

"So, what was on your computer?" she asked, reaching for my banged-up laptop lying a few feet away.

I caught her wrist with my now-free hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Piko, what's so bad that you can't tell me?" Miki prompted, her lip pushed out in a pout.

"Nothing. It's not even important. Quit pestering."

"Piko~!" the red-head whined. Her auburn eyes were full of amusement and feigned sadness. "Please?"

"No," I stated simply, blinking up at her with a master poker-face. (Yea, I'm good.)

"Too bad!" Miki laughed, rolling off of my and snatching up my laptop. She ignored my pleading cries, easily shrugging off my failed attempts at dragging her back down to me. She flipped the screen up and stared at it for several long moments before looking at me quizzically. "What's so bad about this?"

I had sat up and crossed my legs, clasping my hands together in my lap and hanging my head. "It's embarrassing."

"What?" Miki furrowed her brows and turned the screen for me to see the flashing green bar. "Ninety-six percent charged?"

I didn't reply.

"Piko, if you were still charging, you could've just told me." She set my computer down on the desk before taking a seat down at my side. Her arm brushed against mine, and I felt my heartbeat speed up. "We can wait another half an hour."

With a deep sigh, I leaned back until I was lying down. Miki tried to join me, but before she could fully relax and stare up at the ceiling, I squealed in pain. She sat up quickly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You, er, sat on my cord." I awkwardly waved a hand at the thick black cable lying on the carpet.

"Oh! Sorry," she chuckled, taking it in her hands and lifting it over her head. Miki lay down at my side, draping my USB cable across her belly, and rolled over to face me.

I did the same.

"How long you think it'll take?" Miki murmured softly, blinking her dazzling eyes slowly.

"Shouldn't be too long," I assured her, placing one of my hands on her hip and drawing little circles with my index finger. My cheeks flushed pink as hers did the same, and I closed my differently colored eyes to avoid her loving gaze.

Then I felt something soft against my lips.

_Of course_.

Miki pulled away from me after a few long moments, and I stared at her with a soft expression. I loved her kisses; always so tender and loving, a big contrast to her normally violent personality.

Her next line caught me off guard.

"Can I unplug you?"

"I-I'm not fully charged yet," I insisted awkwardly, sitting up quickly as she tugged at the end of my USB.

"Don't worry, Piko," she whispered as it came free of the laptop. Miki twirled it around a couple of times, before kneeling down to my level and pushing me back onto the floor with a smirk. "I'll be doing all the work."

* * *

**_Happy International Day of Unplugging! (March 29-30)_**

**_Please, please, please review!(: And give me some other pairing ideas! But...I'll have to wait for the proper holiday to arrive..._**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_(:Mizune_**


	5. Rin x Len: April Fools Day

**Couple:** _Rin x Len_

**Rated:** _T for suggestive themes;)_

**Holiday:** _April Fools Day (April 1)_

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come over; I really need to talk to you..." Rin sniffled, staring up at me with wide, distraught cerulean eyes. Her hair is a mess, sticking up at angles that shouldn't even be possible, and her face is red and splotchy.

I flashed her a reassuring smile as she shut the door behind her. "Anything for a friend, right?" I called over my shoulder as I trotted back over to the landline sitting on the side table next to my chair. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear, saying loudly, "I'm back. It was no one important, just Rin."

A small noise of protest came from the short girl huddled on my couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. I could feel her gaze boring into me, and it took all I had not to glance over in her direction.

Gakupo chuckled on the other end of the line. "Dude, she's gonna beat the crap out of you when she finds out you're bluffing."

I drop my voice to a whisper, just loud enough for Rin to hear, and murmur huskily, "But it will totally be worth it."

"Len, did I miss something?" Rin suddenly snapped out, sniffling.

I turned to see her glaring at me coldly, one eyebrow raised as though she were daring me to say the wrong thing. And I did just that.

"Rin, can you please keep it down? I'm trying to have a conversation with Teto," I hissed at her.

"While I'm here!?" she yowled in frustration. "I'm your girlfriend, Baka! Tell that red-haired demon to keep her hands off you!" Rin leaped to her feet and stomped over to me, fury written all over her face.

"Uh, uh, I think I'll have to call you back, baby. I've got an issue," I muttered into the phone.

"If you turn up dead somewhere tomorrow, Len, I'll know who did it and you brought it upon yourself," the purple-haired boy sighed before ending the phone call.

I jumped up and yanked Rin back by her wrist before she could reach the door. I drew her into a hug, burying my face in her shoulder for several long moments before murmuring in her ear, "April Fools, Rin. I was only kidding." My hands trailed up and down her back, trying to make her forget my prank.

Rin pushed me away, balling her tiny hands into fists and pounding them against my chest. "That's not funny!" she shrieked, backing away from me. A few tears glistened in her eyes.

I reached out for her, but she dodged my hand. "Rinny, I didn't mean to upset you so much..."

Her shoulders shook with sobs. "It...you...I... I thought you were being serious, and I...I really need you right now," she choked out, collapsing to the ground and covering her face with her hands.

Alarm coursed through my body, and I knelt down beside her, taking her in my arms. "Rin...I'm sorry...but what's going on?"

"You...you...you..." She let out a rugged sigh, shaking viciously. My shirt started to get wet with her tears. "You had the nerve to get me pregnant, and then act like you're cheating on me with my worst enemy!"

"With Teto? Nah, you're so much better than she...is...what did you say?" I broke off, my eyes widening.

"I said I was pregnant!" she wailed out.

I burst into laughter, my eyes watering as I pulled away from her in a fit of giggles. She stared at me in shock as I fell onto my back, gasping out, "That's a good one, Rinny!" I slowly started to regain my senses, my laugh becoming more and more forced. "So...heh..why...aren't...you...laughing?"

Rin held my gaze with a bored expression. "I wasn't kidding."

"Oh."

_Awkward._

She gritted her teeth and clenched her hand into a fist. "What kind of a boyfriend are you!?"

"Rin, I-"

"How the hell are we supposed to take care of a child!? I-I'm too young! I don't know...I don't know what to do!" She buried her face in her hands again and started making these strange inhuman noises.

"We can figure this out..." I whispered softly.

That's when I realized that she was laughing.

"You..should've seen your face," she giggled, looking back up at me, her cheeks tinted with pink. Rin wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm a pretty good actor, huh?"

"You whore..." I muttered darkly, ducking my head so she couldn't see my embarrassed face.

"At least I wasn't pretending to go out with Mikuo!" she huffed.

I glare back at her. "Don't even joke about something like that."

"Fine, party pooper." Rin pouted.

I leaned forward to touch my lips to hers. She willingly kissed back, so I slid my tongue into her mouth and cupped her face with my hands. Rin shivered against my touch as I pressed my chest to hers, and I pushed my face closer so that her head tilted back far enough for me to kiss her deeply. When I pulled away, her face was flushed and her eyes shone with anticipation.

"Rin?"

"Mmm?"

"Wanna go to bedroom and forget all this?"

"Yes, I do..."

I smirked. "April Fools. You aren't getting anything tonight."

* * *

**_So..Happy April Fools Day!_**

**_Review~! Aaaand I'll see you all later!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	6. Rin x Len: Pillowfight Day

**_Review Replies at the end of the Chapter! Thanks for reviewing and keeping this series going, guys!_**

* * *

**Couple:** _Rin x Len_

**Rated:** _T, for Len's song Spice!_

**Holiday: **_International Pillow Fight Day (April 6)_

* * *

Seriously, Len...what is with these lyrics?

_Despite it all I still don't know what love is I guess that it could only be good for me. But if it's good, then why is does it hurt? I know that without it, I'm better off~_

I dragged my eyes along the rest of the words scribbled on the paper, giving the his newest 'masterpiece' a second glance. I hadn't heard the music he'd written out for it yet, but I suppose it could work. It wasn't his worst idea for a song, but it certainly wouldn't be some million-view YouTube hit.

And honestly. If the guy was going to write a song about his _spice_, maybe he should've picked someone other than me to give him an opinion on it. Well...at least he didn't sing it to me. That would've been weird.

"Hey, Len?" I didn't turn around, because I knew the blonde boy was lying on his bed on the other side of the room with a notebook and a pencil. Unless he'd fallen asleep. "Len?"

No answer.

I slowly swiveled around in my chair, only to have my face met with something hard as a rock. A shriek of surprise ripped from my throat at the impact, and I could feel the right side of my face burning; not to mention, my nose had been struck, and that brought tears to my eyes. As my vision cleared, I saw Len standing in front of me, clutching his stupid yellow pillow and staring at me with this toothy grin.

"Len?" I paused, placing a finger on the bridge of my nose and squeezing my eyes shut for few moments. "Do you want to die?"

"Depends. Will it be at your hands?" he replied, still smiling at me like an idiot.

I stood up quickly, my hands darting out to grab the pillow from him. "Give me that."

"No!" he whined.

"Give it here." I yanked back even harder, but Len hugged it to his chest and turned away from me.

"No!"

I wrapped my arms around him, practically hugging him from behind, and clutched at the pillow so hard that I thought my nails would break off. "Give it to me, Len!"

He snickered. "That's what she said."

Feeling flustered and awkward, I stammered, "S-shut up!" Having finally pried the pillow from his grip, I raised it into the air and brought it down on my best friend with as much strength as I could muster. He laughed and squealed like a little girl as I whacked him again and again - targeting whatever area of him I could. And I felt pretty on top of the world, beating the crap out of him like that...until he whirled around and gave me another painful strike to the face with his giant banana plush.

"Face shot!" I cried out, turning so that he could only have access to my back. "Len, so help me, if you don't stop," I said, my voice echoing at Len's repeated hits.

"What? You couldn't hurt a fly," he giggled, pausing for a moment to ruffle my hair, my bow and pins having fallen out a while ago due to his abuse.

That was his mistake.

The moment he quit with his barrage of attacks, I spun on my heel and tackled him. He let out an 'oomph' of surprise as he fell back onto his bed, with me on top of him. His laughter was drown out by my squeals of protest as his wiggling fingers made their way to my side. I rolled off of him, trying to smack him away from me. My face was flushed and tears poured from my eyes at Len's constant tickling, until I finally reached for a second banana plush (seriously, some people collect little stuffed kittens; this moron collects stuffed bananas) and threw it at his face.

That was enough to make Len withdraw, and he left me to gasp for breath.

"Y-you are such a jerk," I wheezed, clutching at my stomach as though to try to control that cramp that left me in pain from all my laughter.

Len chuckled, turning onto his side to face me. Pink dusted his cheeks. I wondered if that was because he was hot and sweaty or if he shared my feelings.

Yes. I like Len, if that wasn't obvious.

"You were asking for it."

"You started it!" I growled.

The blonde boy lifted a hand and touched two fingers to my nose. "You're bleeding, you know," he murmured softly, his gaze full of nothing but concern.

"It's your own stupid fault!" I snapped back, harsher than I intended. But then...the doofus did pretty much break my nose. Or, at least, I could feel it oozing red liquid. Ugh, what if it had this unattractive bump from now on?

"Let's get you to Neru," he suggested, sitting up. I did the same, feeling something fiery burning in the pit of my stomach. "She's pretty good with this medicine stuff."

"Oh, gee, Len," I snarled sarcastically. "Of course Neru is the one you want to take me to! What, were you gonna ask her to star in your little 'Spice' video, too?"

Len looked a little taken aback, blinking his confusion, but he waved me off. "Actually, I was gonna ask that of Miku. But seriously, quit being stubborn, and let's go." He snaked his fingers around my arm and yanked me up off the bed, much to my irritation.

"Let me go!" I protested angrily, snatching up a pillow and cracking him upside the head with it a couple of times.

"I never thought I'd see you get so jealous," he chuckled when I finally dropped my 'weapon' and gave up.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then explain yourself."

"Eh..."

"That's what I thought. Jealous." Len smirked triumphantly. He grabbed me by the wrists. "Listen. Two things. One, Neru is the only one who's good with treating injuries, unless we have Luka, but I think Gakupo dragged her off for some date." I started to feel a bit like a moron for overreacting, and he continued: "Two, I need like all of the girls for this video, and yes, that includes you."

I was painfully aware of heat rising to my cheeks, and I found it harder and harder to hold his cerulean gaze. When I was finally able to speak, I croaked out, "Y-you mean...I'm gonna have to see you with sex hair?"

I could tell Len was trying his hardest not to laugh at my comment. His smile made my belly flutter. "It'll be faked sex hair, but you gotta admit...it turns you on to think of me like that, doesn't it?"

I shoved him away and turned so he couldn't see my burning face. "Ew! No!"

"You know I'll look hot," he sang, reaching to pull me back to him.

But I refused. "Shouldn't we be getting to Neru? You kinda broke my face," I retorted, trying to change the subject.

"Only your nose." He threw an arm around me, his hand hanging limply on my shoulder. "It was your fault, anyway."

"You started the fight!"

"You kept it going!"

"You know what? I'm going to ignore you now."

Len moved away from my side. I didn't turn to see what he was doing, but out of nowhere, he slapped a pillow against my head. I flinched in surprise before slowly turning to face him.

"You're dead, Len."

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Guest**:_ Thanks for reading! :3_

**Guest**: _(there were 2 of you! D:) Lol. Thanks for reading; I'm glad you like them! And RinxLen is best couple! -fist pump-_

**BlueAnimeBunnies**: _I wouldn't have deleted it; I probably just would've quit adding to it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Lolligal99**: _I know what you mean! When it wasn't getting reviewed, I checked to see if it was getting views. And it was, but still. I'd like to know what people think XD Thanks for reading! I don't expect you to review every chapter, but once and a while would be awesome;) Thanks for your praise! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your compliment on the kissing scene. xD Aaand, when will you be updating your story? I'm dyyying to know what happens!:3_

**Troubled Windchimes**: _Thanks for reviewing!:3 Yup, Rinny's evil:P_

**lolz**: _You are not a nobody! You're an awesome somebody who's partly responsible for this being continued!;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Lizzie-rivers**: _Thanks_ _for the compliments! And for reading, and for reviewing! I'm a huge prankster, but I can never keep a straight face, so a lot of my are ruined xD Glad you liked the end of the last oneshot! I was actually gonna make Rin completely serious, but then I thought, "nahhhh." ;)_

**Warrichan**:_ Thank you, too, for reviewing!:3_

* * *

**_And the next holiday shall be celebrated soon!(:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	7. Rin x Len: Pet Day

**Couple:** _Rin x Len, minor Miki x Piko_

**Rated:** _T for kissing_

**Holiday:** _National Pet Day (April 11)_

* * *

A brief moment of hesitation was plenty of time for Len to want to abandon his plan completely. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring at the little wooden sign on the door in front of him that read "Rin" in bubbly, girly handwriting. In his arms, he held a cage, and within that cage was the cutest bunny that he could find. His friend always loved animals, so he figured it might be nice to get her one. Maybe, just maybe, it would be the thing that would end up pushing them together as a couple.

Okay, it was a long shot, but a guy could dream, couldn't he?

Len lifted a hand to knock, but froze before he could. What if Rin didn't like it? What if she hated him even more for it?

Nah, that definitely wouldn't happen.

The blonde haired boy finally gathered up the courage to rap on her door a few times, and almost immediately her cheerful voice called him in. He opened the door slowly, peeking in to see Rin sitting at her desk with her back to him. As he shut the door behind him, Len spoke up.

"I got you a present, Rin," he said nervously, holding the cage where she could easily see the precious white rabbit hopping around amongst the bedding at the bottom.

"For what? It's not my birthday." Rin still didn't turn to look at him, too engrossed in the magazine she was reading to do so.

"Just felt like doing something nice for my best friend," Len replied awkwardly, feeling a little silly. What even possessed him to do such a thing in the first place? Rin wasn't really the kind of girl to keep an animal. She could barely take care of herself, being the immature and hyper teenager that she was. Heck, if he wasn't there to remind her that she needed to eat, then she wouldn't - hence the reason why she was so skinny.

Rin turned in her chair with a big smile lighting her face, and her gaze fell on his 'gift.' Almost instantly, her eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth as she leaped from her chair to approach them - Len and the bunny. She bent down and stuck her finger through the cage bars, and the bunny nibbled at it. "Aww! Len!" Rin giggled, pausing to make these cooing noises at the little animal. "You didn't have to! I mean, I already have a pet."

"Oh." Len's shoulders dropped as he padded over to her desk and set the cage down. Then, he perked up again as he turned to face her. "I've never seen one around."

She shrugged carelessly. "I suppose he's not really that obvious."

Len blinked. "Goldfish?"

Rin shook her head. "No."

"Cat?"

"Nope!"

"Dog?"

"Hmm..." Rin tilted her head to one side and tapped her finger against her chin in thought. Her smile grew with each passing second. "I suppose you could call him that..."

Len tipped his head to one side and raised a brow. "Is he like...a wolf or something?"

"Nah. And he's not really that smart, either." Rin crossed her arms and watched while Len's eyes clouded over in deep thought. She giggled. "I think he might be trained, too."

"You think?"

"Well, I've never tried any tricks..."

"You haven't?"

"No." Rin shook her head, picking up her magazine and patting it against her legs. She sighed. "Nah. I mean, he knows the tricks, but I'm sure he wouldn't do them if I tried to get him to."

"You should try it." Len leaned back against the desk. He was anxious to meet her pet, considering he'd never seen it before. Maybe it was some Chihuahua or Pomeranian, one of those annoying dogs. But...if she had one, then how come he'd never seen it before?

Rin thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "I suppose I could." She took in a deep breath as though to gather the courage to control her 'dog' before looking at Len. "Sit."

The blonde boy tipped his head to one side again, utterly confused. "Excuse me?"

"I said '_sit_.'" Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

Len shook his head. "Oh, no." He chuckled, amused at her childish thoughts. "I'm not your 'pet,' Rin."

"I said _sit, dammit_!" Rin rolled up her magazine, a good hundred pages, and brought it down on Len's head.

"Ow!" Len leaped away from her, blocking her attack with his forearms. "Rin! What the heck?!"

"Hmm...strange." Rin scratched her head before saying in a stern voice, "Len, sit."

"I'm not a-_OW_!" Len broke off when she bopped him in the head again, repeating the action harder and harder each time. "Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop! Fine!" He bounded over to her bed, dodging Rin's angry blows, and plopped down on the side, hands between his knees as he stared up at her expectantly. "Wait...are you suggesting that I'm...?"

"Yup!" Rin tossed her girly fashion magazine to the side and bounced over to him, her white bow bobbing with every step. She bent over so they were eye to eye and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lie down."

"I'm not a dog," he scoffed, crossing his arms and puffing out air as a refusal.

"_LIE DOWN_!" The blonde girl's words were screeched out in frustration, and, as if thrown down by the force, he lay back on the bed. Rin pounced on him almost immediately, straddling his hips and pushing his shoulders back into her pillow with a childish giggle. "Now we can have fun together, Lenny~!"l

Len blinked in recognition, his face heating up like a flame. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea..." he stammered awkwardly, staring up at her as she grinned down at him.

"Why not~?" She started bouncing up and down like a little child, the bed creaking under their weight. Len grunted in protest to her actions, while she merely laughed with joy. "Len~! We could have so much fun~!"

As Len spoke, his words came out in gasps. "Rin, I don't think-"

A shuffling sound on the other side of the door interrupted him, just barely audible over the noise the two were making. Len strained to hear the words being said, but he couldn't quite pick them out over Rin's gasps and giggles and the squealing of the old bed. He timed his attack carefully, reaching up to snatch her shoulders when she was least expecting it, and he flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Len clamped one of his hands over her mouth, his face only inches from hers, if that. Her eyes were wide, startled, when he met her gaze, he gave her an apologetic and pleading look, begging her to stay quiet so he could listen to the voices outside their door.

"-the camera! This might be as exciting as when we caught Miki and Piko!" a voice, that sounded like Luka, was saying rather ecstatically.

"I object to that!" Piko snapped back, earning a loud '_shhhhh_!' from everyone else who was gathered outside Rin's room in the hallway.

"If we jump in now, think we'll see something spicy?" Miku asked, and Rin and Len could hear the doorknob slowly turning.

Len blinked, contemplating his next move. Stay in his spot and let Miku and the others assume something was going to happen? Get up and act like there was nothing going on? Or...

He gulped.

He could always take advantage of the moment. There was no denying how much he loved his mirror image, and this just could be his chance. His one chance. If he didn't do something now, what if he would never be able to? What if Rin ended up with Mikuo or some other guy? That would tear him apart...

Len took in a deep breath as the door was pushed open.

Now or never...

He removed his hand from Rin's mouth, and she opened it to say something. But she was stopped short when Len's lips met hers. He kissed her hard, pushing her head back down into the pillow as Miku peeked in with a camera in her hand.

_Perverts_, Len thought, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as he waited for them to leave. If he stopped kissing Rin right then, she'd start yelling at him where everyone else could witness it. And even though she hadn't started struggling against him yet, Len had a feeling that he would get it.

Even through Miku's squeals and the flashing of the camera, along with the giggles of the others who were spying, Len kept all his focus on Rin. His eyes were shut, but he could just see her there beneath him, while he hunched over her. He could just see her peaceful face so close to his...feel her breath against his skin and smell her...unusually delicious citrus aroma.

Yet...he wanted so much more...

Why was he feeling this way now, all of a sudden? Before, he'd only loved her for her personality, and her beauty was a bonus. He'd never once thought of her like this...

It made him feel dirty. Just one kiss...how had one kiss awakened such darkness within him? He wasn't normally a fierce and lustful boy, always kind-hearted and gentle when it came to Rin. Especially when it came to Rin.

The door had long-since been closed, the others outside murmuring excitedly about taking another peek. Rin still hadn't tried to push Len off, but she hadn't been trying to keep the moment going, either. So Len took a chance. He brought his tongue to her lips, gently trying to prod his way in. And to his surprise, Rin allowed it.

And that was her mistake. The feelings raging within Len's body seemed to only get stronger. It got harder and harder to not take advantage of Rin, but he was doing pretty good at controlling himself. At least, for the time being. Len kissed her long and hard, even desperately, and Rin practically melted beneath him. He placed one hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat like a rocket, just as his did.

And...Len thought it was amazing that he was the one causing her to get so excited.

Or maybe she was just nervous...

Len pulled away from her and looked down at the blushing girl beneath him, staring up at him with dazed blue eyes, her lips still parted as though she thought he'd lower himself back down for another kiss. He wanted to...oh, he really wanted to...but he had to ask her first.

Ask her if she was mad at him.

Ask her if she liked it.

Ask her if she liked _him_.

"Rin..." That was the only word that passed his lips before his friend pushed him off and climbed on top of him.

She gazed down at him with a dreamy smile, her voice just as cheery and playful as ever. "Oh, Lenny~! I just knew this would happen sooner or later!" Rin laughed. "But I'm still your master~!" she sang out as she kissed him again.

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen**:_ I went for some spice at the end of this, but I didn't carry it on too long. There'll surely be more in the future, though~_

**XxBunBun**:_ Thanks for reviewing and reading! And yes, I really did do that to my cousin:3_

**Lolligal99**:_ Heh, yes, pillows are a lot harder than they look! Especially with the way my cousins and I will beat each other with them xD Lol, thanks! Spice is definitely my favorite song, too! *raises hand and sighs* I'm a very dedicated Len fangirl. XD And it's cool for the wait; I know a lot of the writers here actually have lives and don't spend all their time on it. XD (Yea...I'm not one of those people XD) Thanks for reviewing!_

**Lizzie-rivers**:_ *wails* Those digital pillows really hurt! *throws one back* Heh. :P I didn't celebrate it because my family would team up against me and freaking murder me in a pillow attack XD_

**AmiMinazuki**:_ Would you like some spice with your GakuLuka story?;) It'll be the next oneshot.(:_

* * *

**_Leave your thoughts, please!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	8. Luka x Gakupo: 'That Sucks' Day

**Couple:** _Gakupo x Luka, implied Rin x Len_

**Rated:** _T for suggestive themes_

**Holiday:** _'That Sucks' Day (April 15)_

**Requested by: **_AmiMinazuki_

* * *

_**Yea...so Luka kinda loses her mind, which I really didn't intend...it just kinda happened. I suppose this isn't the stereotypical Luka everyone's familiar with...**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"Oooooh Luka!" a voice sang from somewhere outside my room. The thumping footsteps in the hallway faded into silence, only to be interrupted after a few long moments by a whiny voice calling out, "Baby, why aren't you answering me~?"

I rolled my eyes with a weak shake of my head, dropping my gaze back to my book. It would only be a matter of time before that purple-haired pervert burst in and started trying something new to get me to fall for him. And unfortunately, my usual '_Go Freaking Google It' _answer was starting to lose its magic. I'd thought he'd gotten the hint after I rejected his flirtatious questions, but I was wrong. Only a day passed of peace for me before he started harassing me again.

Sexually, I might add. I could always report it to Master, but...where's the fun in that?

Peering through the glasses perched at the end of my nose, I scanned over the words on the page, trying my hardest not to glance over at my door when it was flung open. Yet, through my peripherals, I could see the purple-haired boy looking as hot as ever in a tight black shirt that showed off the muscles rippling along his arms. The glimmer in his eyes was the same as ever - some kind of love mixed with those naughty thoughts. Of me.

"Luka~" he whined out as he approached, holding out his arms as though he expected me to leap right up and give him a big hug.

I ignored him.

"You really need to start paying attention to me," Gakupo insisted, plopping down on the bed next to me. His knee brushed against mine.

_Not good! Not good! Don't blush, Luka! Don't blush!_

I bit the inside of my cheek, frowning. _Control yourself! Don't let him see it!_

Thankfully, Gakupo didn't continue to stare at me and launched into a random story, trying to gain my attention. "So, I was in the kitchen today when those idiot Kagamines started fighting."

I heaved a sigh and muttered, "Sucks." Everyone knew that when the two blondes were arguing, it was best to get out of the way. Why? Well, they've got that roadroller, and Rin was a pretty violent girl. I always felt sorry for Len. Especially when it was her time of the month. I mean, the poor boy had bruises. I don't understand why they'd be together if she was just gonna beat him all the time.

But then, even though I smacked Gakupo quite a few times, he still came back. I honestly can't say that it irritated me, either. I was actually pretty pleased that he still loved me so much, despite my abuse.

Oh! Gakupo! He was talking! Probably should've been listening to him...

"-in the back of the head, and it really hurt," he concluded, completely unaware that I had zoned out.

"That sucks," I muttered under my breath, flipping a page in my book as though I had actually been reading.

He leaned towards me until I could feel his breath against my cheek. And there was no stopping the blood that rushed to my face, causing a dark blush to spread. _What if he kisses me? _I thought quickly, panicking. My lips formed into a frown, narrowing my eyes to give my book a cold glare as I tried to fight the emotions raging inside me._ What if I mess up? Do I keep playing hard-to-get or go along with it? Gah, so many questions!_

In a flurry that surprised even me, I threw my book down and jumped off my bed, screeching, "I can't take it anymore!" My hands flew up to my head, fingers grabbing locks of my hair and yanking at it in frustration.

_Gakupo. Me. Kissing. Me. And Gakupo. Kissing. Him. Holding. Me. Would. It. Happen? Me. Kissing. Gakupo._

The boy in question rose slowly, his hands extended like he was going to gather me in his arms, but wasn't sure if I'd snap and kill him. His brow was furrowed, his gorgeous crystal eyes betraying so much concern.

_Ah~ I think I'm seriously in-_

_Nope. Not gonna think it._

I spun around, facing the wall next to my dresser and pressing my forehead to it. This was awful. I'd been doing so well. Now...well, now...it wasn't working. What'd he do differently? Is it that we're in my room? And were on my bed?

"Luka...?" A big, warm hand rested on my shoulder. The breath hitched in my throat at the touch, and Gakupo whispered, "Is everything okay?"

I didn't respond._ Stop talking to me, stop talking to me! You're making this too difficult._

Making _what_ too difficult, exactly?

Butterflies seemed to be fluttering around in my belly when the purple-haired boy forced me to turn around. I expected him to make me look at him, but to my surprise, he didn't. He pulled me into a hug, a wonderful and loving embrace. My hands - still tangled in my messy pink hair - hesitantly left their spot there and found their way to his neck. My heart was like a freaking rocket, and his was too; my chest against his...I could feel them beating and slowly synchronizing to a steady-beating rhythm, the two of us becoming more and more relaxed the longer we stood there.

I couldn't say for sure how long I sat there with my face buried in his shirt, breathing in his addicting scent, with my arms draped over his shoulders and fingernails tickling at the back of his neck (which, by the way, was an act of pure instinct. I was totally not... indulging in him, I suppose is a way you could put.) He kept me close by his firm arms around me, one near my upper back and one lower than, holding my slender frame to his.

"Now that you're calmed down, do you want to tell me what I did?" he murmured against the hair that shielded my ear from his lips.

I gently shook my head, letting my grip on him get looser. He doesn't need to think he won.

Gakupo's hands trailed down my arm until he removed me from holding on to him and held my wrists firmly. That certain gleam in his eyes made me feel both terrified and excited at the same time, and I was too stunned to even speak when he pushed me back into the wall. He brought his lips so close to mine that I dared not to move - not even breathe - because the tiniest movement would mean I was kissing him.

_Me. Kissing. Gakupo. Him. Holding. Me...It would be a dream. A dream!_

I blinked at him, in too much of a daze to even fully understand his words.

"_That sucks_, because I have ways of making you talk." With a smile much too tender for someone like him, he closed his eyes. And he kissed me.

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

_**Adorable Reader:**__ Glad you like it, thanks! And I shall(:_

_**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen**__: Because that one was sorta meant for you with the extra spice(; And yes, I'd be taking pictures too. Pfft, what's privacy? XD_

_**Latias620**__: Thanks! I'm glad^^_

_**Lizzy '-' rocks**__: Thank you! And thanks for reading!(: I'll get to trying to find a holiday for those couples. ^^ I don't mind yaoi fluff; the only thing I won't take as a request is a yaoi/yuri lemon. :P Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**_YOWZA! No time to talk! I bid thee a happy That Sucks Day (April 15) and good night!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	9. Ryuto x Yuki: Week of the Young Child

**Couple:** _Ryuto x Yuki_

**Rated:** _K_

**Holiday:** _Week of the Young Child (April 14-20)_

**Requested by:** _Mugi-pyon_

* * *

_I see that girl by the river,  
Every morning, and late at night  
No sense pretending I don't care.  
She's the one, and that, I can't deny._

He plopped down at the roots of the Sakura tree, his grassy green gaze resting on the shimmering river below him. The early morning sunrise left the water shimmering in the golden glow, the gentle swishing of the rushing current filling his ears. The sun hasn't yet risen above the horizon; he was early today. Soon, the raven-haired beauty would be there to fetch water for her ill mother.

And then he saw her: a short, scrawny little girl, no older than he was. Her hair was tied into pigtails, and a red dress hung to her knees. It was the same one she wore every day, and its overuse was beginning to show even from a distance with dirt stains and holes. In her hands, a wooden bucket swung back and forth, empty. She crouched by the running water and dipped the bucket in, waiting patiently as it filled.

Ryuto rose to his feet. He should talk to her. No...maybe not.

He'd contemplated speaking to her for a while now, but he was too afraid of her reaction. She might reject him simply because he was a richer kid than she; yet, that wasn't something that he could help. Their heritage wasn't up to him.

But he really wanted to get to know her.

She stood up, staggering back the way she came with the bucket full, the weight obviously too much for her to handle. If he wanted to talk, he'd have to do it now.

The green-haired boy bounded away, racing to a spot where he could intercept her on her way back to her poor village. Sweat dripped from his forehead when he finally rounded the corner of a dirt path, only to see the dark-haired girl stumbling around and grunting as she struggled onward with the heavy bucket in her arms.

And just as she was about to drop it, Ryuto was in front of her, catching it before it could tumble to the ground and spill the water. She peeked at him over the rim, her eyes wide.

"Let me help you."

_I'll catch you if you find yourself falling,  
Because you mean the world to me  
Just because you and I run in different circles  
Doesn't mean we aren't meant to be..._

* * *

**_Happy Week of the Young Child (April 14-20)_**

**_Yup. No time for review replies; I barely got this in. XD_**

**_So, review please? I'll reply next time!(:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	10. Gumi x Dell: No Homework Day

_**CRAP! I missed No Pants Day (May 3rd). I totally could've had some fun with that one…Eh, well. **_

_**Okay, as I've said before, I'll be doing the pairings that are requested in a random order, since I have to wait for a couple that fits the holiday. **_

* * *

**Couple:** _Dell x Gumi_

**_Rated:_**_T_

**Holiday:** _No Homework Day (May 6)_

**Requested by:** _lizzy'-'rocks_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean _you forgot_!?" he growled menacingly, his hands clenching the collar of her orange polo shirt. He pushed her back into the lockers, a dull thud echoing in the hallway as her back made contact. The force was enough to drive the breath from her, leaving her gasping in both surprise and fear as the silvery-white haired boy leaned closer to her face, his blood-colored eyes full of nothing but hatred. "How do you _forget_!? I ask you for _one_ favor..."

"I-I-I–" Gumi broke off as he thrust her back again, causing her head to thump against the metal lockers. She groaned in pain as he spoke once more.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. I'm willing to bet you remembered your _own_ homework, am I right?" he snarled back at her.

She flinched away from him. Gumi could definitely smell the cigarette smoke in his breath, as well as clinging to that black long-sleeve shirt that he was wearing. She gulped, nervous. There was no way she could lie to him, because he had the same class as her. And if he found out, she would be dead, anyway. Tears threatening to spill from her closed eyes, Gumi nodded her head vigorously.

"I can't hear you," he breathed out against her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Y-yes…" she squeaked, turning away so she wouldn't have to look into those demon eyes again. "I did my own."

One of his hands grabbed her by the side of her face, his touch rough and cruel. Her green hair tangled in his fingers, and it took all she had not to scream at the pain of it being yanked. "Then, give me _your _homework, since you so rudely 'forgot' to do mine."

Gumi felt relief flood through her from head to toe when he stepped back from her. He walked over towards the backpack she'd dropped earlier when trying to avoid a confrontation with him and picked it up with one hand, despite the large textbooks that made it almost too heavy for Gumi herself. He dropped it at her feet and looked down at it, a wordless way of telling her to get out her assignment and quickly. The bell would be ringing shortly, anyway; hence, why the halls were so quiet.

With shaking hands, Gumi struggled to unzip her plaid green-and-white backpack and pulled out her Chemistry binder. She opened it up and took a single sheet of paper out, covered in her messy cursive, and reluctantly handed it over to the boy standing over her. He snatched it and turned his back.

"Don't forget it again," he growled, padding off in the direction of the classroom.

Tired and defeated, Gumi struggled to shove all of her stuff back into her bag before bounding after him, entering her class just as the tardy bell rang. Her blue-haired teacher raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't say anything as she shuffled to her seat in the back of the class. Her silver-haired bully only smirked at her as she passed his desk.

Her teacher began the day by saying, "Okay, class, I'd like everyone to take out last night's homework."

Gumi let out a silent sigh and placed her hands on her desk. She glanced over at the silver-haired delinquent to see him erase something before scribbling over the paper. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Dell," Shion-Sensei said as the boy handed him the sheet with all of her precious work on it. The blue-haired teacher continued to make his way down the line of desks, pausing at hers. "Gumi?"

"I didn't do it," she muttered quietly, avoiding his wisdom-filled eyes.

He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'd like to see you after class, then, if that's alright with you?" As he spoke, Gumi looked up in time to see him brush his fingers along his jawline before turning away.

For some reason, that caused the teenage girl to lift her hand to her own jaw, her fingertips coming in contact with skin tender and hot to the touch. A bruise, maybe? She groaned inwardly and wanted only to disappear. Gumi stared blankly at the board at the front of the classroom as Shion-Sensei began with the lesson, but she found herself focusing only what he might say to her afterschool.

::::::

"Gumi, is everything okay?" Shion-Sensei asked as he set his stack of papers down on his desk. The rest of the class had already left for the day, leaving just the two of them. He placed his elbows on the desk, laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on them, fixing the green-haired girl with a quizzical blue stare.

"Y-yea. Everything's fine," she stammered in response, nodding several times as she tried to force herself to believe her own words.

"You're positive?" he prompted, blinking slowly and studying her expression. He noted how she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and continued to avoid his eyes. "You've never forgotten to do your homework before."

"I-It was just a one-time thing," Gumi insisted desperately.

He blinking again and leaned back in his chair. "If you say so. But I want you to know that if there's anything wrong, you don't have to be afraid to talk about it." Shion-Sensei brought a hand up to his cheek again. "What happened, anyway?"

Gumi's mind raced as she thought for an excuse. If she told her teacher she was getting bullied by Dell, that boy would _kill_ her. He was plenty violent over her simply forgetting to do one homework assignment. If she were to turn him in…she didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

But…there had been that time she walked around with a pretty large bruise on her arm because of her wrestling with her twin brother, Gumiya. Maybe she could pull off that story again.

So that was exactly what she told him.

Shion-Sensei raised a brow at her explanation, but didn't continue to question her. "I _do_ expect you to turn in both last night's assignment and tonight's, though, at the beginning of class tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." With that, Gumi snatched up her backpack and skittered out of the classroom. She bounded down the abandoned halls, her footsteps squeaking on the linoleum floor. Her thin hair flowed behind her, messy from her pulling at it due to her stress. All she wanted was to get out of there and be back at home, where she wouldn't have to worry about torment and drama until the next morning.

Of course, life refused to grant her that wish.

As she rounded the corner of the long hallway, she found herself standing face-to-face with Honne Dell himself. A cigarette stuck from the corner of his mouth, a thin line of smoke fluttering up into the air from the burning end. His blood red eyes weren't as cruel as usual; instead, they seemed relaxed, calm. He didn't look nearly as scary as he had been just before class. Even his facial expression was peaceful.

Still, Gumi backed away, trying to find her voice to mutter an apology to him.

Dell took his cigarette in between two long, thin fingers and tilted his head up to blow out a smoke ring before looking back down at her. His gaze still had a way of making her shiver in fear. "I'm pretty surprised that you didn't rat me out." For the first time, he didn't have a petrifying edge to his voice.

Gumi gulped and dropped her gaze to the ground. "I-I-uh…"

"Humph," he snorted, rolling his eyes. He captured his cigarette in between his lips and spoke around it. "Don't forget to do my homework tonight, idiot. I'll do worse to you than I did today."

"Dell?" Gumi was surprised that when she finally spoke semi-confidently, his name was the first word to spill from her mouth. It must've startled him, too, because he froze in his tracks, one foot lifted into the air med-step. He turned to look at her, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Gumi's certainty vanished the moment his eyes met hers, but she still managed to stutter, "I-I'm…I'm sorry that I forgot. Please d-don't hurt me…" She finished with a half-hearted bow, her whole body quivering and her face flushing.

"I don't hurt people unless they deserve it," he told her coolly, blowing out another stream of smoke before walking in the direction of the school entrance.

Gumi's mouth dropped open. She staggered forward to catch up to him, dashing out the door before it could slam closed. "I-I didn't deserve it!" she said, and immediately, her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Her veins suddenly seemed to be taken over with icy water instead of warm blood, her heart pounding faster than ever before as he turned slowly to look at her.

"You~" he drawled out, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping his foot down on it. "You merely refused to do something I asked kindly of you." Dell pulled a half-empty cigarette pack from the pocket of his dark slacks. He held it out towards the green-haired girl. "Want one?"

"N-no, t-thank you…" She held up her hand to push it back a little.

He shrugged and got another one ready as she began to speak with a shaking voice.

"When…w-when did I refuse…?" Gumi clasped her hands together. "I-I don't know what you're talking a-about…"

"Sure you do." Dell puffed out air and shoved his hands into his pockets, his voice a little muffled from around the cigarette in his mouth. "I asked you to let me copy your work and you said no."

"B-because that's cheating." As Dell started heading down the stairs in front of the school, Gumi was sure to keep herself a good distance away from him, just in case. Who knew? He might snap and go insane and try to kill her. He was never this calm.

"I just didn't want to fail. Trust me, Chemistry is my worst subject. I could take any class and make an A in it. Except for Chemistry."

_How can you fail Chemistry? _Gumi asked herself, but she didn't speak the question out loud. _It's like the easiest class I've ever taken! All you do is memorize the periodic table of elements and mix chemicals._

"And you refused, so…" Dell chuckled darkly, his deep voice sending another shiver down her spine. "I had to do what I had to do." He turned to look at her and stopped walking, waiting for her to catch up. But Gumi halted in that moment, too, staring at him with wide eyes as though she were preparing herself to dash off to safety at any second. He chuckled again. "You know, when I don't need something, I'm a really nice guy."

Gumi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Dell shook his head slightly and continued making his way off the school grounds, heading for the sidewalk that led to the right. The same route Gumi took to get to her house.

"Uh…where are you going?" she asked quietly, and he stopped and turned around.

"What?"

She repeated her question nervously. "W-w-where are y-you going?"

"I figured I might walk you home." Dell took a few steps in her direction, his face betraying no emotion.

Gumi hesitated. She knew this had to be some kind of a trick. Somewhere along the way, there was no doubt that he had a gang waiting there to deal her some kind of damage. Why else would he be being so nice to her? He was only trying to lure her into a trap! That was definitely it!

"Uh-uh….I forgot." She started backing away again, ready to go the other direction. "I'm supposed t-to, er…go to my aunt's house today. Sorry…" And she bounded away – as fast as she could with her heavy backpack hanging from her shoulders – while Dell called a warning to her about forgetting the homework.

:::::

_The next day_

"Crap!" Just as Gumi left her house with Gumiya at her side, she realized she didn't do her homework. Neither hers nor Dell's. And how could she forget? Well…she had simply been too caught up thinking about how hellish her life would be if she did anything to displease him. Which left her to fall asleep and have nightmares of the silver-haired demon and his red eyes haunting her for the rest of her life with the scent of cigarette smoke simply overwhelming.

Gumiya pestered her, as usual, as they began the twenty minute walk to school, but she found it easier to tune him out this time. She managed to hear the occasional phrase – something about his best friend buying a new video game that they intended to play together over the weekend and that girl he really liked had gotten a haircut – but Gumi noticed that she was thinking only of Dell. Dark thoughts, too, of him torturing her until the day she died. Why did it terrify her so much?

Students milled about in front of the school, since they still had a few minutes before they had to get to class. Gumiya ran off to his usual group of friends, leaving his poor sister vulnerable to the predator that was stalking her. She tried her hardest to keep a lookout for that tiny silver ponytail so she knew where he was and where she should avoid going, but finding him amongst all the kids was impossible.

Yet somehow, _he_ found _her._

She was too shocked to scream when he grabbed her by the wrist and flung her up against a tree with beautiful pink petals fluttering to the ground around them in the warm spring breeze. He frowned at her, his red eyes cruel once again. Her wrists were pinned up above her head in a strong hold, so she couldn't wriggle free.

"You did as I asked, right?" he growled, a big smirk spreading across his face.

Gumi opened her mouth to admit that she had failed him again when the school's diva, Megurine Luka, pointed at them with a snobbish, mocking look on her face. "Aww! Gumi finally found herself a nice boyfriend!"

Dell grinned at the words that echoed in the air, even more so when the rest of the kids started murmuring quietly about the two. But Gumi struggled in his hold.

"I-I'm sorry…I forgot! Please…l-let me go!" She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. If she did any longer, the dam would break and salty tears would start pouring down her cheeks.

The boy decided not to abuse her in front of the whole school, so he squeezed her wrists enough to cause her to let out a muffled squeal of pain before releasing her. "I _better_ have it before last period."

"I-I'll work on it during lunch…"

::::::

"Gumi!"

"I swear, I finished it all! It's all here! It's all in my bag! I won't forget again!" Words started pouring from her lips before she could even register exactly what she saying. Even more embarrassing: upon hearing his voice, Gumi lifted her hands in the air as though she were surrendering. She could hear his chuckle of amusement as she turned to see the silver haired boy make his way over to her.

Dell snatched her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the wall, the dull thump of the contact echoing in the nearly-empty hallways. A strong smoky scent wafted from his clothes and stung her eyes, but Gumi kept her terrified gaze fixed on her tormentor. "Well?" he demanded harshly, letting go of her and kicking the backpack she'd dropped as he flung her back. "Aren't you going to get it out?"

Once again, she shook nervously as she pulled out his own copy of last night's Chemistry homework, all twenty-five questions answered to the best of her ability. Dell took it from her and glanced over it, as though making sure she hadn't tried to screw him over with fake answers. Then, he smiled a genuine smile.

"See? Do this more often and we just might get along, Gumi." Dell pressed his lips against her cheek for a brief instant, and heat quickly rose to her face as he walked off towards their classroom.

Dumbfounded, Gumi let her fingers touch the area where his lips had been. Why had it sent a spark through her body? She gathered up her things and headed to class, blushing even darker when Dell smirked at her as she passed his desk. She plopped down in her chair and buried her face in her hands as she relived the moment over and over in her mind.

She'd have to remember to do his homework more often.

* * *

_**Happy No Homework Day (May 6.) **_

_**This escalated way too quickly for my liking, but eh, well. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to get to the other couples requested as soon as possible…and I'll try to put more fluff and romance in it. Lizzy '-' rocks, if you want another GumixDell oneshot with more romance and kissing or something, I'll do that. ^^**_

* * *

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**ZameZelder: **__Nope! It isn't too much to ask for another GakuLuka! (: I'll be happy to write one whenever I get a chance! It's not being a pain:P And thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

_**Mugi-pyon: **__I was just trying to think of something good for them! (: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!_

_**Adorable Reader: **__Aww! Thank youuu! For reading and reviewing!(:_

* * *

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	11. Miku x Kaito: National Teacher Day

**Couple:** _Miku x Kaito_

**Rated:** _T for kissing_

**Holiday:** National Teacher Day _(May 7)_

**Requested by:** _flowerjoy1212_

* * *

**_Only two acknowledgements to the last chapter. DellxGumi must not be very popular. But it's soooo cute, the more I think about it! And if you enjoyed it, by CrimsonFireFlies's suggestion, I'll probably be starting a multi-chapter fanfic based off that Oneshot._**

**_ Hope you all enjoy~! (Even though it sucks...;-;)_**

* * *

"You...are far too gorgeous for your own good, Hatsune-sensei," he whispered huskily, leaning over the desk so that his face was nearer to hers.

Miku pushed back with her heels, her chair rolling back a few feet so that she was no longer within his reach. She whipped off her mahogany reading glasses and folded them closed in one fluid motion, tapping them against her chin. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at him. "And you, Mr. Shion, are in tough luck. I highly suggest that you get your things and leave this room immediately because I am not going to stand for your flirting. If anything, I'll mark you down a letter grade if you aren't gone in ten seconds."

.

.

.

How had she gotten into such a situation? Good question.

Miku had known from an early age that she wanted to teach. She had always been the smartest of her class, easily soaking up knowledge as though it were water and she, a sponge. In grade three, she had been moved up a year for being so advanced in her studies. Maybe it was her photographic memory, allowing her to take one glance at a page of information and remember it forever. Maybe it was that she ignored everyone else in her class and focused simply on the books and the teacher. She never so much as tried to make friends, because that would mean taking time away from learning. And even though she had a perfect score all the way through school, even at a young age, she didn't want to risk it.

Studying was fun anyways. More fun than talking about the latest fashion and going on shopping sprees could ever be.

Having skipped a year and graduating high school early due to meeting all of her requirements, Miku took that opportunity to go and get a college degree. She loaded up on any class she could get into, booking her day from nine in the morning to five at night with back-to-back two hour courses. And teaching school had been a piece of cake; despite her little interaction with others, she managed to pick up on a lot of things pretty quickly, especially coming from a home with a twin brother and two step-sisters.

By the time she turned twenty-four, Miku was ready to become a teacher. She had toyed with the idea of working with grade-schoolers, maybe even those in senior high. But a lot of teens were so painfully immature, and frankly, the tealette didn't think she could handle their stupidity. College students shouldn't be nearly as bad, so she settled with that.

On her first day, she arrived in her classroom early to make sure she had everything all set up. The night before, she'd given the room her own personal touch. Her desk sat in the back left corner, and it looked neat and tidy, with only a cup of pens and pencils, a calendar, a computer, and her bottle of water resting on top. Everything else she needed was either in a drawer or stacked on one of the many shelves around the room. White tables were spaced evenly, big enough to seat two people each. The walls were adorned with laminated pictures that related to her teaching subject, which also happened to be her favorite thing in the world.

As the kids - or rather, young adults - began to file into the room, Miku started to get just a little bit nervous. It was her first time teaching alone, after all. She'd been a student teacher and had subbed for a couple of classes before, but this time she'd be on her own. And if she screwed up on her introduction, her students could hate her forever. Just because.

That was exactly why she was so interested in human behavior.

The moment the hand on the clock hanging above the board marked nine o'clock, Miku made her way to the front of the room, her long greenish-blue locks flowing out behind her. Her class was so much smaller than she thought it would be, and that pleased her. Not feeling as self-conscious, she let her soft yet wisdom-filled voice cut through the air and put an end to the quiet murmur of her students.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Hatsune-Sensei," she said sweetly, and mentally scolded herself for being so cheesy and predictable. Miku gave a small nod of approval when a few students muttered their greetings. "When I call roll, I'd like you to raise your hand so I can put names with faces. Ah..." She glanced down at the attendance sheet in her hands. "Akita, Neru?"

A girl with long blonde hair in a side-ponytail sitting in the front of the classroom, at a table all by herself, lifted her hand. A shy smile formed on her lips. "Here, Sensei."

Miku returned the girl's smile. Of course. She just found the goody-two-shoes of her class. "Kagene, Rei?"

"Here." The boy had uneven, choppy bangs across his forehead, and his jet black hair was pulled back into a little ponytail. He sounded bored, his facial expression backing up his tone of voice.

"Kasane, Teto."

A small girl with her cherry-red hair in two large spirals held up in pigtails gave a small wave. "Present," she said in an almost obnoxious voice that Miku knew she would get sick of pretty quickly if the girl did a lot of talking.

"Megpoid, Gumi."

"I'm here!" The voice came from a petite girl in the back, sitting next to a white-haired kid. She waved her hand anxiously.

"Megurine, Luka?" Miku immediately found the tall girl with long, wavy pink hair that fell down to the small of her back. And yet, the only thing the tealette could notice that set Luka apart from all of the other students was her abnormally large chest, nearly spilling from her low-cut deep purple top. "Nekomura, Iroha?"

The salmon-pink haired girl giggled as she raised her hand. She seemed to be a fun and energetic person to have around. Miku smiled back delightfully.

"Sakine, Meiko."

The girl sat next to Luka, with her brunette hair in a bob cut and rich brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She merely tipped her head back in acknowledgement, knowing full well that Miku had seen her.

"Shion, Kaito."

"Here." His deep voice came from the seat next to Teto. Messy dark blue hair fell into eyes of the matching color when he lowered his gaze back to his lap where he, most likely, had a cellphone.

"Utatane, Piko."

"Here." The boy next to Gumi waved slightly. His hair was an unnaturally white color, with mis-matched eyes.

She raised a brow at him - well, his appearance - but didn't say anything else except the name of the next student. "VY2, Yuuma?" Miku hesitated as she read directly from the paper, not wanting to seem rude. What was with the combination of letters and numbers in his last name?

The pink-haired boy gave her a good-natured smile from where he sat next to Rei. Quite a surprise, considering they seemed to be complete opposites.

"It's great to have you all in my class," Miku said politely, folding her arms around the attendance sheet. She took a few slow steps back and forth, the clack of her red heels echoing in the deathly silent classroom. "I suppose we should begin, yes? You all are here to learn to better understand and interpret the human mind. That's something that can only begin if you truly take the time to analyze the reasoning behind the things we do. We humans, we are interesting creatures who participate in a variety of behaviors that are destructive towards ourselves..."

:::::

Miku found that her first class went remarkably well; her students were all pretty bright, including Rei, who, frankly, she wasn't expecting too much from. As they filed out of the classroom, Miku padded back to the back of her room and took a seat at her desk. She busied herself with writing a few notes down on her planning calendar, only to be interrupted by a deep voice she recognized as Kaito Shion.

"Hatsune-sensei?"

She tilted her head back to look up into the young man's rich blue eyes, more than a little shocked to realize that his face was so closed to hers. She stood, and he straightened up to his original height so that she still had to look up at him. "Yes, Mr. Shion?"

He smirked at her, his eyes glistening. Miku raised a brow at him. She knew human behavior all too well, and that left her to question his true intentions there with her, alone. His face betrayed all of his hidden thoughts to her like an open book. She crossed her arms, studying his body language in the few seconds before he spoke. He seemed confident, and that was most likely because he felt in control. Miku, after all, was much smaller than he, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to fight back against someone like him.

The ghost of a smirk that flickered across his lips told her that he was mischievous - or so he felt in that very moment. The twinkling in his eyes was something she recognized to be arrogance and longing - two conflicting emotions that she knew could only mean one thing. And the way that he leaned across her desk as though to be closer to her only strengthened her thoughts.

"It's pretty interesting how much you know, Hatsune-sensei," he remarked, crossing his arms as well.

"And is there a reason why you're telling me?" Miku prompted. She praised herself inwardly for not letting her voice shake from the slight fear that she knew was becoming more and more evident within her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to shield it.

"Yes." Kaito dipped his head in a nod. "If you know so much about people, and why we do what we do, then why do you teach?"

"Because I want others to know what I know. Anyone can learn how to understand their behavior - and others'. It's a pretty intriguing subject." The words flowed from her mouth with no hesitation at all, having thought of and answered that question to herself many times.

"Then can you tell me something?"

Miku blinked, her eyes narrowing. "I can tell you anything."

"I want to know..." His voice trailed off as he leaned forward a little, enough to make Miku feel a little uncomfortable. Yet she didn't move, only held his gaze with an almost defiant look. "...why do we do bad things?"

She tilted her head to one side. "You'd have to specify the bad things you mean for me to give you a good answer, but there are many reasons, Mr. Shion. Some think that people do bad things simply because they were raised to do such and think that it's right. Others believe that it's done to achieve power and control."

"What do you believe?" he asked quietly.

Miku slowly sat back down in her chair, placing her elbows on her desk and looking up at her student. "I think it depends. If you were to give me more details, I could explain a lot to you."

"I don't have any specifics at the moment." Kaito waved her off as he turned around. "Thank you, Hatsune-sensei."

"It's my pleasure. Have a good day, Mr. Shion." Miku let a smile form on her lips as he cast her one last glance over his shoulder before leaving the classroom.

::::::

Teaching her favorite Psychology class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was definitely something Miku grew to enjoy. She loved her students in the nine-to-eleven time period the most because they were the most cooperative. They continuously asked her questions that challenged even Miku's thoughts and beliefs, but she never failed to give them an acceptable answer. No kid had dropped her class, either, which pleased her more than anything, because she knew the statistics of people quitting college for so many ridiculous reasons like she knew the back of her hand. Not to mention, she thoroughly enjoyed studying their behavior while they sat through her lectures.

One thing that unsettled the teal-haired professor, however, was her most attentive student, Kaito Shion. Every day, he would sit in the far back and study her every move. Miku would pretend like she didn't notice, effectively hiding her slight uncertainty at his stalker-ish habits. And when she tried to throw out a surprise question at him, he answered it even better than she could, with a large smirk crossing his lips and a mocking tone as though he knew he was getting to her.

He'd stayed after class several times in the past seven weeks, asking Miku numerous questions. Though, he mostly continued to bring up his curiosity as to why people did bad things. And no matter how much Miku prompted him to specify his concerns, he refused and made up an excuse to leave, which irritated her because she couldn't quite put a name with his strange behavior. Sure, she had several theories, but they were all too frightening or unlikely for her to be willing to believe completely.

Unfortunately, the more he visited, the more she leaned toward one option.

And that was backed up with very strong evidence one day when he finally approached her and slapped his hand down on her desk. Miku, more than a little confused and startled, slowly looked up at him.

"You...are far too gorgeous for your own good, Hatsune-sensei," he whispered huskily, leaning over the desk so that his face was nearer to hers.

Miku pushed back with her heels, her chair rolling back a few feet so that she was no longer within his reach. She whipped off her mahogany reading glasses and folded them closed in one fluid motion, tapping them against her chin. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at him. "And you, Mr. Shion, are in tough luck. I highly suggest that you get your things and leave this room immediately because I am not going to stand for your flirting. If anything, I'll mark you down a letter grade if you aren't gone in ten seconds."

"You don't really mean that, Hatsune-sensei," he replied quietly, in an almost hypnotizing tone that made her believe those words.

She found her voice and whispered, "Eight seconds."

"So you haven't answered my question yet," he began, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Five seconds."

Kaito blinked slowly. "Why do people get the urge to do bad things?"

Miku raised a brow at him. He'd changed his question around, only with a couple of words. It only made her worry more. "Sometimes bad things are more tempting than the good. Maybe because they're not willing to put forth the effort, or simply because they don't want to wait patiently."

She regretted her explanation the moment it came out.

She pretty much just signed her own fate.

And she knew it well.

Miku made the choice to stay home the next time she had Kaito's class. He scared her far too much.

:::::

"We missed you Wednesday."

Miku gave a noticeable jump when she heard her student's familiar deep, hypnotic voice. She padded past him, eyeing him carefully until she was well out of his reach, before saying, "I wasn't feeling too well."

She had barely gotten the statement out before he snapped back, "Liar."

The girl brushed back a few strands of her long teal hair that had fallen from its ponytail holder. "What makes you say that, Mr. Shion?" she asked as she let her satchel slip off her shoulder to the floor next to her desk.

"You've taught us pretty well, Hatsune-sensei. Or...can I call you Miku?" he asked seductively, taking small steps in her direction. Kaito didn't stop until he was right in front of her, his fingers twitching as though poised to make some kind of sudden movement.

"I don't mind what you call me, honestly, Mr. Shion," Miku replied with a little shrug. Her heart hammered in her chest as she inched backward, her face flushing a dark color when he moved forward to counter the action.

"Do you remember when you told me that people did bad things because they didn't want to be patient?" he asked. His smirk widened as he murmured, "Or simply that they wanted power and control?"

Miku gulped. "I-I remember that." _Dammit, shouldn't have stuttered, _she snapped inwardly to herself. _Now he feels good about this._

Kaito grabbed her shoulders firmly and pushed her back merely a couple of inches until she smacked into the wall. Miku let out a weak cry of protest, more or less a drawn-out, high-pitched gasp. She stared back up at him, defiantly, challenging him to make some kind of a move. She voiced her very thoughts before he had a chance to speak.

"Go ahead, Mr. Shion. I dare you to. Do you know how much trouble you can get into for something like this?"

He allowed another smirk, leaning down so that his nose brushed lightly against hers. "Do I look like someone who cares?"

"No...n-not really," she admitted. "Mr. Shion, I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me a little bit of personal space."

"Do you know why I'm about to do what I'm about to do?" Kaito asked, avoiding her request all together.

Miku didn't bother to give him an answer that he was probably looking for, muttering, "Because you're desperate."

"You know what you've taught me, Hatsune-sensei? Or...Miku, I mean." He chuckled darkly when he noticed the way she shivered at how her name rolled off his tongue.

"What...?"

"I know that since you aren't struggling against me, some part of you wants me." Kaito grinned more when he saw the pinkish tint dusting her cheeks, a silent way for her to confirm that he was right. "So, why is that, Miku? Am I just that attractive?"

"No need to get cocky," she growled, yet she still showed no signs of tying to get free from her student's strong grip. Why should she bother to hide the fact that she really did think that he was a very handsome young man? Not to mention that she was probably the only girl who was twenty-four and had never kissed a guy, or even engage in some sort of physical activities. As a teen, she'd suppressed her hormones, but now...they felt stronger than ever.

"I think there's something here that you and I both want to try, Miku," he said, snapping her from her thoughts. Kaito ducked his head so that his lips brushed against hers. "And before you panic, I'm twenty-one. Not a little kid. I know what I'm doing." He kissed her, his lips already parted enough to shove his tongue into her mouth, something that she was in no way prepared for. Miku let out a strangled moan, turning her head in an attempt to get away from his heavy kissing. But Kaito followed her movements, barely giving her a chance to kiss him back, even though he could tell that she was trying to match his skill.

When he pulled away, the thin string of saliva connecting the two broke, and Miku dropped her gaze to stare down at the toes of her black high-heels, panting heavily. Kaito brushed her bangs aside with his thumb and smiled. "You're really easy to read, Miku. And class is about to start. You might want to quit thinking about this."

* * *

**_Happy National Teacher Day (May 7th)!_**

**_This is like the most tasteless and boring thing I've ever written. At least, it was at first. *sighs* I got bored and kinda rushed it._**

**_Can you tell I know nothing about Psychology?_**

* * *

_**.::Review Reply::.**_

_**Lizzy '-' rocks: **__Haha! X3 Thankssss~! I haven't read anything with Gumi and Dell, so I'll be checking out your story here in the near future. XD Len and Kaito will be coming up soon!(: Once I find a good story for it. And it'll be weird because I've never actually written yaoi. I've read it, and drawn it, but never written it. XD Thanks sooo much for reviewing!(:_

* * *

**_Reviews make me happy~! And I always accept pairing requests~!_**


	12. Rin x Len x 96neko: Hug Your Cat Day

**Couple:** _96neko x Len x Rin_

**Rated:** _T for kissing and suggestive themes_

**Holiday:** _Hug Your Cat Day (May 12)_

* * *

_**Hey, hey! I know this isn't a pairing that was requested, but I've recently enjoyed this couple. And seeing as today is Hug Your Cat Day, it totally fits!:P Enjoy some 96neko x Len x Rin.**_

_**I apologize, though. I make 96neko REALLY in touch with her feline side.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Len's hands were placed on his girlfriend's shoulders, pressing her down onto the arm of the couch so that her head dangled over the side. He lowered himself down to meet her lips, a smirk dancing across his own as he kissed her deeply enough to earn a small moan of pleasure. Rin lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck and hold him as close as she could, moving her lips against his hungrily and desperately.

Only minutes before, they had been having a heated argument – and this time, it wasn't whether oranges or bananas were better. It was about Len's loyalty to his precious girlfriend. Sure, he loved her. He wasn't lying when he repeated those three words over and over again, even if she thought he was. Len knew Rin had a problem with him being so close to so many of the other female Vocaloids, but he couldn't help that he was the kind of person everyone loved. Even the kind of person that a few of them (namely Kaito and Piko…) would go gay for.

But the problem was that Rin questioned his loyalty to _her_. She was _his _mirror image, after all; she practically owned him. He _belonged _to her. Yet, despite their long and passionate nights and ridiculous fights that ended up in sweet, apologetic kisses, she felt that the two of them were drifting apart. Rin wasn't the kind of person to place blame on people, but this time, she knew exactly who to be angry with for that reason.

The newest addition to the household. Could she even be considered a Vocaloid? Granted, she had a beautiful voice that Rin envied and she lived in the same mansion as the other performers, but…the freak only sang about cats.

Surprise, surprise, coming from the scrawny girl – who had an even flatter chest than Rin herself – that walked around wearing hoodies with drooping cat ears and pants that had a tail dangling down to her knees. Come on; everyone knew that Piko was the only person who could pull off a _tail_.

But was Rin jealous of this girl _herself_?

Nope.

At least, she refused to admit it.

There was one thing, though, that pissed her off to no end. She was dating Len, and she slept in the same room as him (that was how Master had designed the house; since the two were mirror images and were so close, they were able to share a room), except in her own bed on the other side of their bedroom. Sometimes, he wouldn't even let her sleep in his bed with him. Yet, the new girl, who had her own room downstairs – quite a far ways away from Rin and Len – was allowed to sleep curled up at the foot of his bed like a dog.

Or, cat, rather.

And what irritated her more was that he allowed it. _Encouraged _it.

When Rin brought those feelings up to her boyfriend, he had scowled at her and attempted to wave it off. "You're the only girl I could ever like, Rinny," he'd said, and then he'd tackled her down into a kiss.

It had taken her a little while to regain her senses, dizzy from the feeling of his lips against hers, but Rin pushed him back and began to shout at him out of anger. She told him that ever since the debut of his famous single, '_SPICE!_' he had changed. She was sure to clue him in on all of the pain he caused her because of building up strong relationships with Miku and Neru and _the new girl,_ while not bothering to tend to his relationship with _her_. His own girlfriend.

Hurt had glistened in his eyes as though he understood why she felt so betrayed, and he took the time to murmur all sorts of apologies and promises that he swore to keep before drawing her in for one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared.

And that's where they were now. Len, pinning her down to the couch and kissing her lips tenderly while Rin only held him there by constricting her arms around his neck.

She thought she could trust him. She moaned to encourage him, to hint that another long night was something that she so desperately wanted from him as proof that he loved her. Rin was ready, prepared, to give it all to him once again. She'd never been happier.

Until the door was pushed open by a certain skinny and obnoxious blonde, who sang out, "Len-kun~!" as she entered their bedroom.

And as if that wasn't enough to ruin Rin's special moment with the boyfriend she loved so much, he stopped with his kiss and slipped off her so that he could address the intruder. He didn't even seem irritated with the fact that his make-out session had been so rudely interrupted. In fact, a smile made its way to his lips.

A genuine smile that Rin hadn't seen in a long time.

"Neko-chan," the teenage boy purred in greeting. "What is it?"

Rin frowned. He didn't even call her by her full name. _Her_. 96neko. Usually, Rin was the only one to get a nickname from him – that wasn't an insult, at least.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the pond, _meeeow_," she replied, running her long, slender fingers through her short, choppy blonde hair. As she did so, she stretched back on her tip-toes, her tight black shirt rose to expose her flat stomach, adorned with a silver belly-button ring that hung down in the shape of a little fish. "It's a great day out, and I'm so bored being locked in here! They don't even let me go out on my own! It's no fair, _meeeeow_!" the girl whined out, letting out an exaggerated groan.

It didn't take Len much thought to make his choice. Rin figured she knew what his answer would be.

Yet hearing the words pour from his lips, her heart felt as though it started to crack and break for real there in her chest.

"I can go with you!" he exclaimed, leaping up as though Rin had never even been there.

While the cat-like girl bounced up and down excitedly with her 'Len-kun', Rin stood up and vigorously wiped at the tears that filled her eyes. Her beautiful eyes that once shone with laughter and joy now glistened with betrayal and disappointment. She sniffled, and that drew the attention to her. Len's happiness disappeared, his smile vanishing immediately. He took a step forward, looked as though he was going to comfort her, but Rin shoved him aside, much harsher than she intended, so that she could stand face to face with 96neko. The blonde girlish-boy still had a bright smile on her face.

_Is she really so ignorant?_ Rin asked herself moments before she began to speak, letting all the pent up anger flow. "What is with you, you stupid, cat-loving whore?!" Rin snarled, leaning forward to get up in the girl's face.

She didn't do anything except cringe at the words, but the grin on her lips slowly fell. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rin beat her to it, her voice not falling short of an irritated scream.

"You're just in the way! I'm sure that the only reason Len actually talks with you and lets you get so close to him is because he feels sorry for you. I mean, haven't you noticed how they all avoid you? You're a _freak_!" Rin herself didn't realize what she was saying at the moment; she was just venting. She needed to scream and shout and degrade 96neko, because that's what would make her feel better. When she noticed that 96neko was stumbling over her words and trying to say something in return as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, Rin took a step forward to force her back as she cried out, "It's your fault he won't love me like he used to!"

96neko took a couple of steps back, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth and stammering, "R-R-Rin, if you don't want him to go to the pond with m-me, he doesn't h-h-have to…"

"We aren't even talking about that anymore, _road kill_!" Rin snarled, continuing to force her back towards the door. She saw 96neko's eyes dart over towards Len, who was staring with his mouth agape in shock, but Rin stepped in the way. "Don't look at him! I don't want you near us anymore! Get the hell out before I buy a guard dog!"

"Eeep!" 96neko squealed in terror before turning tail and fleeing out the door, slamming it shut behind her as loud sobs escaped her throat.

Upon seeing that the newest member was gone, Len stood up and approached Rin as she turned to face him. His dark blue-green eyes were cold and hard, filled with a fierce hatred that the petite blonde girl hadn't ever seen in all of her time with him. He didn't bother to comfort her, even though he could see the pain reflecting back at him as she held his gaze. Her expression softened as realization swept over her, but she was too proud to admit that maybe, just _maybe _she had gone too far.

"Rin, you really overdid it this time." Those were the only words he spat out at her before grabbing her by the shoulders and flinging her to the side before bounding out the door.

Confused and battered, Rin collapsed to the ground with the lamp she tried to grab to catch her fall. She couldn't find any words to speak, nothing that would keep Len from going to comfort 96neko, so she brought her hands up to her face and cried.

:::::

"Neko! Neko-chan! Come here, girl! Where are you?" Heaving a deep sigh, Len slumped back against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Surely 96neko hadn't run out of the house? She wasn't supposed to do that! The girl was far too careless, and could easily be snatched up off the street before she realized that there was any real danger. But where would she go if she felt upset? He'd checked under every bed in the mansion – well, with the exception of Dell's; he was a little bit…_busy _at the moment. And even though Len had found the catnip that Miku liked to hide to be mean, he still couldn't get her to acknowledge him.

"Oi, you found Neko yet?"

Len opened his eyes when he heard his best friend speaking to him, but he shook his head slowly. "She won't come out," he admitted.

Piko frowned, then lifted his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. "If it's any help, Miki said she saw her running towards the library," he told him, pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the place that was usually abandoned – because who wanted to read books in their free time?

A smile immediately made its way to Len's lips. "It's a big help." With that, he took off towards the large door, toy mouse in hand, shouting out, "Tell Miki I said 'thanks!'"

Len clicked his tongue as he shut the door quietly behind him, cooing 96neko's name. He waved the cat toy in front of himself, letting it dangle by its fuzzy pink tail. "Come here, girl! I've got catnip!"

"I thought you and your girlfriend were busy, _mrrow_?" queried the deep-voiced female, her voice echoing off the walls of the library. A sniffle followed not long after.

Hearing her speak, Len began to glance around, not sure where exactly she might be. There weren't really any good hiding spots; the walls were lined with built-in shelves full of books, and a few tables were left in the open space where one could settle down and read. "What she said to you wasn't called for," he reasoned slowly, padding along the line of shelves. "She's the one in the wrong."

"So…you left her to find me?"

Len tilted his head back to look up towards the ceiling, grinning when he finally spotted her, perched at the top of one of the shelves. She was crouched down on her feet, one hand placed on the ground and the other lifted up to her parted lips as though to smother the sobs that wracked her scrawny frame. Her pinkish-red eyes were narrowed down at him.

"I sure did." Len crossed his arms. "Are you gonna come down here or not?"

"I-I don't want to…" The girl brushed her bangs to the side, the movement causing the chain that connected her lip piercing to her earring to jingle like the bell she normally had around her neck.

"Neko-chan, please don't make me climb the shelf."

"We both know that you're too clumsy to do so," she pointed out softly, situating herself so that her legs dangled off the edge.

"Please, Neko-chan? I've got the catnip and everything!" Len pled, swirling the toy in the air for her to see completely.

"I don't even think that's enough to make me come down." She let out a dramatic sigh.

Len hung his head. "Neko-chan, don't make me beg."

"Ooh, my Len-kun _begging_ for me?" she asked, her voice betraying the naughty thoughts that buzzed in her mind. She swiped one hand in the air in a bashful action, turning her gaze away from him. "I think I like the sound of that, _meeeow_," she purred.

Blushing, Len shook his head briskly. "Don't be a stalker perv, Neko. Just get down here."

"Promise Rinners isn't hiding anywhere to be mean to me?" she asked as she prepared herself for a giant leap off the tall shelf.

"I promise, Neko. She isn't going to hurt you anymore. Not as long as I'm here." Len took a few steps back as 96neko dropped to the ground, landing with an '_oomph'_ on her hands and feet. "And how can you survive a jump that high?"

She stood up to be eye-level with him. "You think I'll tell you my secrets?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled before becoming serious again. "Did Rinny really mean what she said? Do you really only talk to me because you think I'm annoying?"

Len dropped his gaze and sighed before wrapping his arms around the slender girl and pulling her into a tight hug. He buried his face into her neck, letting out a puff of air against her skin that left her shivering. "No, Neko-chan. I don't think that at all. Rin's just jealous. You have to learn that she can be that way."

96neko's sharp, black nails dug into his back she clenched at his shirt with all of her strength, trying to hold him tightly as though she thought he would disappear at any moment. "I-I-I didn't mean to upset her…" she mumbled as the tears started to flow again.

"She'll get over herself soon," Len whispered in her ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her tears soaked his white tee shirt. A smirk danced across her lips. _My plan worked._

* * *

_**Happy Hug Your Cat Day (May 12) And Happy Mother's Day, btw. **_

_**PLEASE CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Vote for your top 5 Vocaloid couples. I want to write another story(no more details will be given) but I need to know what couples you all want to see the most of. Thanks!**_

* * *

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**Warrichan: **__I certainly will! I'll have to do some thinking on it, though. I've never written a story with Ted. XD_

_**Lizzy '-' rocks: **__Wahh! Psychic! *points* Hehe~! Shoot. I missed National Tuba Day. I would've had to sit and think on that one, anyway. I have no idea what I could've written with that. Besides someone getting their head stuck in a tuba, maybe. XD Thanks for the recommendation, though! I feel terrible for missing it. :/ Oh, that's cool. I love the Kaito/Miku couple, but I hate using them as characters. XD So I understand, lol. Oh, Kaito/Len hints in this one for ya. XD_

_**Rosie-Sama98:**__ Yea…I suck at teacher/student relationships. *sighs* I shouldn't have tried it. XD Someone actually requested a Mikuo/Rin oneshot, if that wouldn't bother you too bad. XD I might be able to write one with just Mikuo though, if that would please you. XD_

_**Juju:**__ Thank you!(:_

_**CupaCreeper: **__Lol, I know nothing about those two, but I'll look into them for ya. (: Thanks!_

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**

_**(:Mizune**_


	13. Mikuo x Rin: Drive-In Movie Day

**Couple:** _Mikuo x Rin, and hinted MeikoxKaitoxMikuxLen. Or something like that._

**Rated: **_K_

**Holiday:** _Drive-In Movie Day (June 6)_

**Requested by: **_lizzy'-'rocks_

* * *

_**Hey, hey! It's been a while since I've posted a oneshot here.:3 I was having a hard time finding some kind of Holiday I could write for…But now I have a few stories lined up to get out of the way in the next week or so. (If I write them in time…heh…) So enjoy~!**_

_**Enjoyyy~!**_

* * *

"Isn't this great, Rinny? Just you…me…and this awesome new movie."

"…and Len, Miku, Meiko, and Kaito," the blonde girl muttered under her breath as she tightened her grip on her boyfriend's soft hand. She narrowed her eyes at the large screen splayed in front of them several feet off the ground, so everyone in the parking lot had a clear view of the show.

Mikuo chuckled softly and squeezed her hand back before slowly leaning across the small gap between the driver's and passenger's side of the car so that he could rest his head against hers. Rin tensed up at first – being close to the young, attractive teal-haired boy still felt a little strange to her – but she relaxed and returned the gesture. Being so close to him, she could smell that almost-overwhelming-but-so-damn-addictive cologne he tended to wear, though she couldn't exactly name what it smelled of. Warmth seemed to radiate off his body in a welcoming way, and his steady breaths and gentle touches only made her feel more loved...

Rin let her eyes flutter closed because, to put it quite bluntly, she was in heaven.

"Hey! The movie started, and I can't see!" Len screeched as he grabbed a fistful of messy teal hair in one hand and silky blonde in the other to wrench them apart.

Swatting her mirror image's hand away irritably, Rin narrowed her eyes at him and snapped, "Then, dammit, why didn't you take Meiko's car to get here instead of tagging along with us!?"

His azure eyes flashed with a challenge as he retorted, "Because that drunk can't drive! Do you remember last time!? She nearly killed us all!"

The brunette in question threw her arm around Kaito's shoulder, moving her lips closer to his cheek, and sang, "It's true~!" She looked as though she were in her own little world, face tinged pink, eyes closed, little beads of sweat dripping from her brow…

"Rinny, quit getting so worked up about it." Mikuo's kind voice stole her attention away from the quarrel that started breaking out in the backseat of the car. When she met his gaze with wide, innocent eyes, he brought one hand up to caress her cheek and murmured, "We can go on another date sometime to make up for this, okay?"

She smiled slightly. "I like the sound of that," Rin whispered as she slowly closed the distance between her and Mikuo. Her hands made their way up to his shoulders, while his moved towards her hips to rest against her dark shorts. She parted her lips, her eyes shutting slowly, and her heartbeat picked up its pace when she felt his breath against her skin. Rin braced herself for the kiss…

…but instead, a firm hand came down on her head, shoving her downwards.

"I _can't _see the movie!"

Seething, Rin slung an arm around the back of her seat so she could spin around and glare at the blond boy sitting behind Mikuo. "Well then make out with Miku or do something to get your mind off it!" she snapped angrily.

"Ew!" Len stuck out his tongue and mimicked shoving his finger down his throat in a gag. "Disgusting! Why the hell would I do that?"

Miku narrowed her teal eyes at him and crossed her arms. Normally, she could be a nice girl, but her 'Miss Bitch' attitude just increased tenfold. "I'm right here, you know. I can hear every word you're saying!" she spat out venomously.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "What do you want, a medal?"

"Guys!" Rin shouted, her high-pitched voice booming through the car with an echo that made everyone lift their hands up to cover their ears and flinch.

"Not so loud, Rin," Meiko slurred, trying to reach out and pat the blonde girl on the head – yet she was so drunk that she ended up just swatting awkwardly at the air.

Rin turned back around to face the front, folding her arms against her non-existent chest and puffing her cheeks out in a pout. Her bangs fell into her eyes, no longer held back neatly with the white hairpins, as they'd fallen out from her constant spinning around to shout vicious words at her friends behind her. She stared up at the movie, more than just a little irritated. Everyone was starting to piss her off! She _finally _had a chance to go _out_ with Mikuo instead of merely staying in the little theater back at the Vocaloid mansion, but her idiot mirror image, the ice-cream lover, 'Queen Hatsune', _and_ the drunkard just had to come along!

Mikuo softly murmured, "Rinny, don't be this way." He glanced over at her with a kind of amused smirk, but he didn't say anything.

"Guys…" Len tapped Rin on the shoulder, his voice a mere whisper. "Can you be a little quieter? I'm trying to pay attention."

The blonde girl's patience was gone. "Len, for the love of God, get out of the car!"

"B-but I won't be able to hear because the radio's in here…"

"Does it look like I care?" Rin snarled back, eyes blazing. "Get out of the car. "

"I-I didn't even do anything-!"

Mikuo started laughing at his girlfriend's sudden violence .He knew how much of a yandere she could be. Rin certainly wasn't the most…sane…girl in the world. But as of now, it wasn't _him_ that she was pissed at, and that made it all the more amusing. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him before she could make another snappy comment to Len.

"Rin…just calm down." Mikuo kissed her forehead gently. "Ignore them, and pretend it's just us."

"I don't much like being ignored." It was Miku who spoke up this time.

The teal-haired boy turned around and shot a glare at her. "No one asked. Nor do we care." He looked back to Rin and leaned closer to her face. "Just you and me, remember?" he murmured as he moved in for a kiss.

"RIN, I CAN'T SEE THE MOVIE!"

"It's rude to suck face in front of your friends."

"Meiko, get off me!"

"Flowers and honey beeees~! Lollipops and cherry treeeees~! Bwahaha!"

* * *

_**Happy 'Drive-In Movie Day' (June 6).**_

_**I'm starting to get more and more disappointed in my oneshots. XD**_

_**Like it? **_

_**NEXT UP, KAITOXLEN! Except it's really short. ):**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Guest: **_They were meant to be evil. Since I started shipping 96nekoxLen, I like to see Rin and 96neko as enemies because they each want him. XD_

**Rosie-Sama: **_I'm ditching the numbers at the end of your name. You know who you are. XD I'll write for 'just Mikuo' then. ;) Actually, I had a better idea. I can write Mikuo with a bunch of girls like he's trying to find the right one, but he never does…so you can imagine yourself as the right one. XD Anyway, I can't wait to read that fanfic of yours;) _

**Sweet96neko: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm not too familiar with vipTenchou, but I'll write one!(:_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_Thank you, thank you, thank you!(:_

**ZameZelder: **_): I know, I went on hiatus with this story. I suck. XD Sorry. Hehe. Thanks!_

_**(:Mizune**_


	14. Kaito x Len: Banana Split Day

**Couple:** _Kaito x Len_

**Rated:** _T, but only because of the word 'molesting'. _

**Holiday:** _Banana Split Day (June 7)_

**Requested by:** _lizzy'-'rocks_

* * *

_**Here's a KaitoxLen. I'm a little disappointed in the lack of romance, but I saw this holiday and thought it fit just so well. :D Len's kind of an idiot here…he contradicts himself a bit with the 'pairing by character items'…Eh, you'll see what I mean.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

_Yo, Journal. It's Len again. _

_Yea…life is just getting harder for me. You know, when I was created along with my gorgeous mirror image, Rin, I figured things would be fairly easy for me. I mean, look at me. Wait, you can't. You're a _book_. I'm a sexy piece of shota that's half-computer. Well, not so much as Utatane or SF-A2. (Doesn't she just sound like a robot?) Enough of this. As I was saying, I'm the Vocaloid that can be coupled with _anybody_. _

_They say Utatane and I make a good couple because we're shotas. And apparently shota yaoi is best yaoi. In case you can't tell, I'm shuddering right now. The same goes for that new kid…what's his name, Oliver? The sailor kid. As I said, the fans believe that 'shota yaoi is best yaoi.'_

_Rin and I are thought to be a good couple because our character items mix. I mean, who wouldn't love a delicious banana-and-orange smoothie?_

_And then there are people who think Negibanana is a cute thing. I mean…ew. I suppose it could work, but leeks are just disgusting. Or, I could get technical. 'Spring onions' are disgusting. Besides, Miku is…weird._

_And then there's tuna. WHAT IDIOT IN HIS OR HER BRIGHT MIND PAIRS ME WITH LUKA!? Actually…should I really complain? The girl's got a pretty big rack._

…_.I never said that. _

_Who else is there? Meiko? Miki? Hm…cherries and bananas…that one could work. _

_All of these pairings seem so…forced. I mean, sure oranges and bananas mix. Sure, cherries and bananas mix. But Luka and I? And Miku? Meiko?_

_None of these legitimately fit._

_Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, do you people have any idea how many pictures I've seen of Gakupo and Kaito molesting me? Seriously? I'm fourteen! How old are they in those pics, like thirty? I'm shivering just thinking about it. Eggplants and bananas. No way. Ice cream and bananas. NO FREAKING WAY! There's no way that can even work. Even sake matches bananas more than ice cream._

_Well, I guess – _

"Len! Quit writing in your diary; we're going out for ice cream!" Rin's voice jerked the blond boy out of his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw his very own mirror image standing in the doorway, perfect golden eyebrows raised as she watched him drop his pencil in surprise.

"W-where to?"

"That ice cream place down the street." She waved her hand in one direction. "Kaito says they've got the best banana split he's ever had."

Len raised a brow. "B-banana split?"

Rin smiled slightly, fighting a laugh. "Yea. You know, banana, ice cream, cherry on top."

"I-I'll be down in a minute."

Once Rin vanished, Len picked up his pencil once again and continued writing.

_Oh, God. Kaito and I are meant to be. That fits so perfectly that it's not even funny. A banana split. I'm getting hungry just thinking about it._

…_Not for Kaito, if that's what you're thinking. Heh….Oh, God. My perfect shota mind has been poisoned._

_I'll never look at him the same again._

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Yugao702: **_Of course I'll do Miku x Mikuo! (I've actually recently become a big supporter of that couple XD) (: Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rosie-Sama: **_Well, I'll be reading it either way, lol. XD I'm sure it'll be great! Aww…I WANNA TALK IN CAPITALS TOOOOOO~! *cough* Sorry… XD A drive-in movie is where people used to go to the movies in the olden days. XD Just kidding; well, kinda. I've never been to one; the last one I heard about was like 6 years ago. Anyway, it's basically like going to a movie, except you sit in your car, tune to a radio station to get the sound, and watch it on this big screen. Outside. :3_

**Aqua: **_Of course I can do a Miku x Nero and Gumi x Len! I'll work on them when I get a chance~!_

* * *

_****__**I'll probably do a follow-up oneshot on this, since it was so short and didn't contain any romance, that I'm sure lizzy'-'rocks wanted to see. Heh…sorry. But there's your reason for Kaito and Len to be paired together. ;)**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated; thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	15. Gakupo x Luka: Sushi Day

_**Okay! Let's go on hold for a second! I'm gonna type out all of the requests I have as of now, and I want you guys to either add to the list (Oh, wow…) or tell me if I missed one. I was just going back through my reviews to see, but I finally put a list on a post-it note and just slapped it down on my desk. :3**_

_**Okey dokey…**_

* * *

**.::Requests::.**

**ZameZelder: **_Gakupo x Luka_

**Rosie-Sama: **_Mikuo_

**Warrichan: **_Gumi x Ted_

**Cupa Creeper: **_Zeito x Lapis_

**Sweet96neko: **_96neko x vipTenchou_

**Scarlet Eventide: **_Kaito x Meiko_

**Boomer4ever: **_Miku x Rin_

**Yugao702: **_Miku x Mikuo_

**Kalle: **_Gakupo x Kaito_

**Aqua: **_Miku x Nero and Gumi x Len_

**Feiryn89: **_IA x Yuuma_

* * *

_**That's all of them, correct? Hope so. :3 Also, let me know if you want it to be some kind of heavy romance or not (BUT NO LEMON), because if you don't specify and you aren't happy that there's not a lot of spice/fluff, then I'll feel bad. :/ And I'll gladly do the same pairings over again (As you can see…) Now, moving on. Enjoy this~!**_

* * *

**Couple: **_Gakupo x Luka_

**Rated: **_T for suggestive themes_

**Holiday: **_International Sushi Day (June 18)_

**Requested by: **_ZameZelder_

* * *

"Two spicy tuna rolls for the lovely couple." The waiter grinned at the two of them as he set the plate down right smack in the middle of the small table that separated Gakupo and Luka. After receiving a brief nod from Gakupo, he dipped his head and backed away from the two to leave them to their meal.

Luka stared down at the sushi – two rows, six pieces each, white rice around it and her precious tuna in the center – with glittering sapphire eyes, running her tongue over her lips. He knew exactly how to make her happy, and _that pleased her_. After a weak moment of admiring her food, her gaze flicked back up to look at Gakupo expectantly, silently asking him for permission to begin eating.

The purple-haired man gave a slight nod, and Luka immediately picked up her chopsticks, captured one of the pieces of sushi, and eagerly plopped it in her mouth. She let out a delighted sigh at the flavor of the tuna as she chewed.

Gakupo chuckled and ate a piece as well. "Luka, my dear, you truly are special."

She swallowed and raised a brow as she took another piece in between her chopsticks. Her voice was soft – shy, almost – and as she spoke, a light blush made its way up to tint her cheeks. "I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Oh, I do." His smirk was a playful one, his limpid violet eyes twinkling as he watched her eat the next few bites of sushi, containing her absolute favorite food. After she finished her fifth piece, he picked up his wine glass and lifted it into the air to offer her a toast.

Luka drew her tongue over her teeth as she took her own wine glass daintily in her hand and tapped it against his with a _clink_ that lingered in the air as they each took a drink. She didn't drink too often, so the warmth that seemed to spread down her throat as she sipped at the wine was an unfamiliar sensation. She could feel her blush darkening at it, and she hoped that Gakupo wouldn't be able to notice in the dimly lit sushi bar.

She set her glass down as he did and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands across her lap. It took all of her will-power not to just gobble down the remaining sushi right then, especially knowing that it was one of her favorite things ever…just sitting there right in front of her. Luka looked up at Gakupo as he ate a little more, slowly, in an almost taunting action.

"You can have more, if you wish, Luka," he told her, as though he were reading her mind.

Luka mentally scolded herself for being too anxious to take another piece, and muttered a brief, "Sorry," after she finished.

"It's quite alright, dear." Gakupo chuckled quietly and set down his chopsticks as a signal that he was done and that she could finish the meal. He took the wine glass and brought it up to his lips, watching his girlfriend through narrowed eyes, amused. He loved the way she acted around him. So polite. Just the way he wanted; just the way he _liked_. Just like he _taught_ her.

"Thank you for dinner, Gakupo." Luka bowed her head as she finished eating, some of her silky pink hair falling around her face. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap as she waited for him to speak.

"It's my pleasure entirely, Luka, dear," he purred, rising from his seat as she looked up at him. He held out his hand as a signal for her to join him, and she did so, letting her fingertips brush against his palm before he clasped his hand around hers and started leading her to the register where he would pay for their meal. And afterwards, the two walked side-by-side down the abandoned street in silence.

Until he halted, forcing her to do the same.

Luka turned slowly to look at him, her eyebrows knit together to show her confusion. Her heart started to thump harder, faster in her chest. Because, under normal circumstances, he wouldn't get her alone where no one could hear her scream unless she'd done something wrong. And she hadn't displeased him in a very long time…had she? She frantically racked her brain as she tried to think of what she could've done to piss him off. She apologized at dinner whenever she caught herself…did she miss something?

Gakupo's violet eyes glittered with cruel amusement, as though he could tell that his girlfriend was freaking out over nothing. He found that pretty comical, but this was one time when he really _didn't _have something to fuss at her over. He placed a hand on her shoulder, tilting her chin upwards with the other. He leaned forward ever so slowly, his lips parted slightly as they grazed against Luka's.

The pinkette's eyes were wider than ever as she met his gaze. Recently, she noticed herself desperate for his touches, his kisses, and more, but she couldn't pleasure herself unless he allowed it. Unless she made him happy. His little game had had a much stronger outcome than he ever would've predicted, and she was quite surprised to find out that she _enjoyed _it. It was a fun game. A very fun game indeed.

"You've been…extremely good these past couple of days, and I haven't rewarded you, have I?" Gakupo whispered huskily against her lips, his warm breath hitting her skin.

Luka squeezed her eyes shut and let out a ragged sigh as she tried to fight to gain her composure. "No, Gakupo, you haven't," she murmured softly.

He pressed his lips to hers for a very brief moment before saying, "Then I think it's about time I do."

* * *

_**I ALWAYS LEAVE IT WITH A DADGUM CLIFFHANGER! ASDFGHJKL;! Okay, it's settled. Next time I do a GakuLuka oneshot, it's gonna be freaking spicy as hell. Actually, I'll probably do a follow-up of this one soon.**_

* * *

_**STORY RECCOMENDATION: **__I'm recommending my own GakuLuka story [Play Her Like a Game] because I got the idea for this oneshot from it. Sorta. In that story, Gakupo pretty much uses reverse phsycology in an attempt to 'tame' her, and this is just a possible outcome. XD_

* * *

_**I've been testing out new personalities for Luka, anyway. I kinda like submissive Luka. It's a nice change from Tsundere!Luka.**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Troubled Windchimes: **_Lol, thanks!:D Ahh, that's a very nice mental image. :3 I'd read cute, fluffy, KaiLen or whatever, but I'm always afraid I'll find something really dark and scary. You know, cuz Len's 14 and Kaito's like…20. XD_

**Rosie-Sama: **_Of course I had to make it slightly RinxLen. XD Lol, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HAVING AN OBSESSION WITH AN ANIME BOY! I mean, look at me and Piko. XD Lol, besides. Mikuo is a good choice;)_

**Polomints63: **_Thank youuu!:D_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_Lol, I wasn't sure how else to write it! I mean, I can do yaoi, but I feel weird thinking of LenxKaito yaoi because of the age difference. (I always see Len as 14-16 and Kaito like 20-21) Of course, Len's officially 14… XD I'll probably write more of it sometime. :3 Glad you like it! And thanks!_

**Kalle: **_…it's what? KaiLen? I'm not used to yaoi if it isn't shota yaoi. As I told the others, I feel weird with Len and Kaito or Len and Gakupo because of the age difference. :3 But yea, I'll try a GakuKai sometime. ^^_

**Scarlet Eventide: **_Lol. XD Well I'm glad you didn't skip it!:D Ahh, I'll write any couple willingly! (LenKu's a bit painful for me, though…XD) But definitely KaiMei, cuz I support them^3^ Thank you so much for your review!:D_

**Boomer4ever: **_And thank you for your review! Yea, Rin x Miku should be no problem!(:_

**Feiryn89: **_Definitely! Thanks for the review!_

* * *

_**Reviews mean the world to me! Let me know what you think of submissive Luka! XD**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	16. Miku x Mikuo: Polar Bear Swim Day

**Couple: **_Miku x Mikuo, with a hint of Kaito x Meiko, Kaiko x Meito, and Gumi x Ted _

**Rated: **_T because I'm paranoid_

**Holiday: **_Polar Bear Swim Day (June 22)_

**Requested by: **_Yugao702 (and hinted KaitoxMeiko and GumixTed for those who asked)_

* * *

_**You read that right! There's just a bit of genderbend couples here! Why? I dunno…I've never written for any genderbends other than Rinto, Lenka, and Mikuo. Just thought I'd try something different.**_

_**This was actually supposed to be KaitoxMeiko, but Miku and Mikuo kinda stole the spotlight, so I changed it. T-T**_

* * *

_**Also, I'm terribly sorry if you made a request first and I haven't gotten to it! It's just because when I see these random holidays (which I find on Brownielocks . com, by the way) I put them with the couple that I think would fit best. Either that, or I haven't used the characters before, and I want some time to get used to them. ^^**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"-and since our first attempt at hanging out was an epic fail, I've decided that we're gonna go _swimming_!" Miku clapped her hands together as she finished her statement, her teal eyes bright with enthusiasm. Her gaze raked over her five friends as they stood and stared at her with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised. She didn't see the flaw in her plan; they'd tried to go to the park for a day of hanging out in the snowfall, but _that _had been ruined when Gumi met them before they could leave and dragged Miku and Kaiko away to help her mend her relationship with Ted. So…Miku had to plan another chance for her, Kaito, Meiko, and their genderbends to hang out.

And _everyone_ loved to swim, right?!

The teal-haired girl beamed at her choice, not bothering to notice how the people in front of her scowled to each other. Each of them looked as though they were silently arguing with who would be the one to complain about her idea…until Mikuo flung his arms into the air with a loud groan and broke away from them to grab Miku by her shoulders. He shook his genderbend fiercely, much to her surprise.

"Miku! It's the middle of January, _dammit_! Why would we go swimming!?"

Her eyes had gotten huge, full of shock and pain. Miku slapped his hands away and spun around, her long twintails flowing around her legs. "Because swimming is _fun_!" she whined back.

"But when it's this cold outside?" Mikuo demanded.

Piko chose that moment to enter, wearing only a pair of icy blue swim trunks, with his hands clasped behind his back, a cherry dangling behind him from where he held it by the stem in between two fingers, and his eyes were narrowed in their direction. "We also have an indoor pool, you know. But Miki and I are hanging there, so stay away." And just like that, he was gone, bounding down the stairs that led toward the basement where all the fancy stuff was kept.

"Oh, right." Mikuo turned back to Kaito, forcing a laugh so he didn't seem too much like a jerk. He lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his head awkwardly. "I forgot about that."

Miku shook her head firmly. "But we're not using the indoor pool," she insisted, reaching for the sleeve of her genderbend's tee shirt and tugging at it. She stared up at him with her best pleading puppy-dog eyes. "We'll be outside."

"Why would we do that!?" Mikuo shot back, irritated. "Who'd want to go swimming while it's so cold out?"

Meiko had been the only one standing aside quietly, not even bothering to giggle at the quarrel between the couple. She stepped forward slowly, her wide hips swinging side to side as she made her way over to stand next to Miku. She placed a hand on the tealette's shoulder. "We've never tried swimming in winter unless we're inside. It might be fun."

"Easy for you to say." Kaito snorted and rolled his eyes. "You'll be so drunk, you won't feel the cold."

Meito snickered as he nudged Kaiko with his elbow, leaning closer to her face to slur out, "He has _such_ a good point."

Kaiko gave an uncomfortable smile, patting his arm lightly and shoving him away so she wouldn't have to smell the sake on his breath. "Ahh, you'll probably drown before you realize how cold it is out there, Meito," the short blue-haired teenager murmured as he slung an arm around her small shoulders.

Miku bounced up and down excitedly before their conversation could progress any farther. "Does this mean we're gonna do it?!"

The teal-haired boy at her side groaned, covering his face with his palm as he started pushing past the others to head for his room on the Genderbend Wing of the mansion. "Fine!"

:::::

"Miku, this is by far the dumbest idea you've had since couch-surfing," Mikuo spat at his girlfriend; however, he kept one arm around her waist to hold her close to him so he could feel the warmth radiating from her petite body.

"I have to disagree," Kaito said. "That was pretty fun."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. Back in the summer, the Vocaloids wanted to do something different and slightly dangerous. So, Miku suggested on riding a couch that was strapped to the back of a rental truck. Not only had several of them gotten pretty injured, but they also ended up wrecking the truck because of Haku's drunk driving. And Mikuo felt that his idiot girlfriend's activity today would only result in hypothermia for the six of them.

Miku clung to her boyfriend, shivering violently. Her teeth were chattering as she said, "W-W-We're all g-going to j-jump in on th-th-three…"

Meiko smiled and held out her hand for Mikuo to take; she was already holding Kaito's, their fingers intertwined. "All at once?" she prompted softly – she really was a sweetheart when she wasn't drunk.

"No." At Mikuo's single, monotonous word, everyone turned to look at him questioningly. As everyone but Miku was to his left, he threw a wink in their direction as he said, "Miku's going in first." Then, before his teal-haired girlfriend could protest, he ripped her away from himself and flung her into the deep, icy water.

Kaiko burst into laughter. "Ah! M-Miku! He r-really showed you! That's what you get f-_ah_!" Another splash sent another cold spray towards those standing at the poolside, and when she rose back to the surface, she shot Meito a vicious glare. He chuckled a little, carefully climbing into the water before anyone could push him in.

"Our turn, Meiko~!" Kaito sang as he scooped the brunette girl into his arms and leaped in before she could squirm free.

"Mikuo~! Why aren't you joining us?" Miku whined, swimming closer to where he was standing with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"Because you all are idiots and that water's cold," he complained with a roll of his eyes. He turned away from her so he wouldn't have to look at her desperate and pleading gaze; it was sure to make him give in to whatever she wanted.

"Mikuo's a chicken!" Meito slurred before he wrapped both arms around Kaiko and caught her in a long kiss, forcing the both of them underwater.

"I am not!" the teal-haired boy snapped back. "I just don't want to get sick! You all are gonna come down with something if you stay in there too long!"

"Maybe he's right."

Mikuo raised a brow and snapped his head in Miku's direction. He most certainly did _not _expect her to admit _that_; Miku was never one to give in without some kind of stubborn fight, no matter how much like a child she acted.

"At least help me out." Miku had extended one hand up in his direction, her ocean-colored gaze twinkling. She blinked, her eyelashes glistening with droplets of water, and her teal bangs were plastered to her face. In the water, her long twintails flowed around her scrawny body.

She looked _beautiful._

Without bothering to think, Mikuo grabbed her tiny hand and started to hoist her out of the pool. But, once she got a good hold on his wrist, she kicked off the edge of the pool with her feet, dragging him in on top of her. He squealed like a little girl when his body was engulfed by the freezing water, which left everyone else in a fit of breathless giggles as he scrambled to get somewhere dry and warm.

Miku placed her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, to keep him from flailing too much. She stared into his eyes firmly, but he was too busy trying to shove her aside so he could leap out of the icy water. "Mikuo, hey! Chill!"

"Get it?!" Meito shouted, slapping his hand down on the water. "_Chill?!_ Haaa!" He cupped his hands around Kaiko's face and leaned towards her. "Ah, kiss me, you little rascal~!"

"Miku! Let me go!" Mikuo yowled, trying to push her away to no avail.

The teal-haired girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling their slender frames together. She buried her face in his neck, smiling against his skin as she hooked one leg around his waist to pull herself up to his height. Miku pressed her forehead to his, grinning broadly.

"I can feel you shivering, Mikuo," she whispered softly, puffing out air into his face.

"Yea, well, same to you," he pouted, holding her hips firmly so she wouldn't slip off him. He nuzzled his nose down into her drenched hair, breathing out a warm sigh against her skin that made her shudder. "You realize I'm gonna kill you when we get out of here, right?"

Miku giggled. "Yea…"

* * *

_**Be honest. How badly do I suck at fluff? I feel like it's really bad, for some reason. I read over it over and over and over again, but I just don't know what's missing. Criticism is sooo welcome on this subject^^**_

_***sighs* I'm so guilty for imagining Piko in swim trunks playing dirty games with Miki. (Hence the cherry he was hiding for temptation…) *sighs again***_

* * *

_**Have you ever been Polar Bear Swimming? Yea…here's a note. DON'T DO IT! Basically, you jump into the water in the middle of the night in the winter (whenever the water is its coldest.) I jumped in with my friends a couple years ago – sometime in February – when we went on a school trip and I have never been so freaking cold in my life. **_

_**What about couch-surfing? Ever done that? I haven't. XD I don't have a death wish. XD**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Rosie-Sama: **_[I'm already marrying you, what more do you want from me?] That line hints so much at the oneshot I was thinking about for Mikuo that it's not even funny. :3 Lol, Gallop. XD AUTOTROLL STRIKES AGAIN! Aww. *pouts* I looove sushi! I posted it at 7 in the morning, because apparently, even though it's summer, my brain won't let me sleep past 6:30. DX Eh…hehe…I don't have P-(Piko: Help me! *you can hear a cage rattling in the background* Pfft. That is SO not coming from my room…_

**Aza004: **_AHH! You must tell me the name of that doujinshi artist! :3_

**LyokoZeldalover455: **_I can do a MikuxLuka sometime, yes. :3 Thanks for the request!:D_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_I know! There's not enough of a more…insecure, submissive Luka, but I really love her like that:3 yup! I'll do a RinxGumi sometime! (I think they're kinda cute together anyway. :3)_

**ZameZelder: **_Ahh, I'm glad you like it. :3 I was afraid you wouldn't because it wasn't too spicy and such, you know? XD Thanks!:D_

**SpringUnicorn: **_Sure! I'll write for KaitoxMiku!(:_

**Candybear24: **_Thanks! I don't feel like I'm too good at the dark romance sometimes. XD I always feel so awkward writing it. XD It is my fault, actually, that I'm not updating. XD I'm a sad, lazy person…:P Thanks for the review!:D_

* * *

_**Suggestions make me happy! Reviews make me even happier!:DDD**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	17. Kuroneko x Tenchou: Canoe Day

**Couple: **_Kuroneko(96neko) x vipTenchou_

**Rated: **_T, because the first couple of lines sound sooo inappropriate_

**Holiday: **_Canoe Day (June 26)_

**Requested by: **_sweet96neko_

* * *

_**Enjoy…my ultra-feline Kuroneko going on a canoe with her best friend, Tenchou. :3 Please note that I've NEVER written with Tenchou before, so I haven't the slightest idea what kind of personality you guys may or may not see him with. Sorry!D:**_

_**And I have to say I seriously thank **_**sweet96neko**_** for the request, otherwise I would've never found that 96neko/Tenchou cover of Matryoshka! XD I'm giggling just thinking about it. The beginning had me dying. X3 It's weird, though, because Tenchou sounds more girl than Neko. XD**_

_**Sorry if this doesn't meet your interpretation of Kuroneko. I see her as really in-touch with her cat-side, personally. Because of the way she seems so hyperactive and clingy in her songs, you know? That's how I see a cat…Though, I guess she's more of a tomboy? Hm…well, she's not here. Please don't kill me for it!D:**_

* * *

"O-Okay…wait. W-Wai-_ahh! _N-No! Stop! Dangit, I s-said _stop!_"

"Nh…don't panic, Kuro-chan, it won't hurt you."

"Y-You don't know that! E-Ehh!? It touched me again!"

"It's _water!_" Tenchou couldn't suppress his laughter at the sight of the blonde utaite's wide crimson eyes and her trembling frame as she leaned over the canoe to look down at the dark, murky water below them. Her hands clenched at the edge of their canoe so tightly that her knuckles were rapidly turning white, and tears threatened to spill over. He had to admit that he hadn't thought she would be so terrified of going out on the water, but her expression was a little bit amusing to watch. He'd never seen the girl so frightened, and it was almost comical to watch her squirm so uncomfortably.

"P-Please take me back. I don't wanna have a watery grave, Tenchou-kun!" Kuroneko flinched away when the canoe sent up a small spray of water that touched her hands. She flailed her arms in an attempt to get rid of the droplets that clung to her skin, something that Tenchou immediately disagreed to.

"Ne, Kuro-chan, _stop it! _If you keep that up, you'll flip the canoe!"

She'd never frozen in her spot so quickly. Slowly, Kuroneko turned to face the boy, placing her hands on the bottom of the canoe and crawling towards him with great care. His words spooked her far too much for her own comfort; if the boat were to flip, she'd be _drenched _and trapped in the middle of the lake with the boy that she thought was her friend, who was now laughing at her discomfort. Not to mention, he was the _cause_. He dragged her out there for some fun – which she thought only meant that she would chill on the shore while _he _went out into this death-trap canoe on body of water. But nope, now she was trapped there with him, while he continued to swipe that paddle through the water to increase the distance between them and sweet, sweet land.

Kuroneko halted in front of him, sitting up quickly before flinging her arms around him and hugging him so tight that he almost couldn't breathe. Her whole body shook fiercely, wracked with shivers of terror. Their chests pressed together, and her face was buried in his neck while his chin rested on her shoulder.

"L-Let me go back," she pleaded loudly in a distressed tone. "I wanna be back where I can feel the ground beneath my feet! You know, wh-where it's not all tipsy. I'll get sea-sick."

Tenchou, not thinking, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, still chuckling a little bit. "I apologize; I didn't think you'd be so uncomfortable out here."

"R-Really?" Kuroneko pulled away and looked into his eyes with her own crimson orbs glittering with some kind of glee that quickly faded when she noticed the guilt that seemed to be radiating off him in waves. "W-What?"

"Oh…nothing." Tenchou tugged her back to him, placing a hand on her head and forcing her face to be buried in his chest. Then, he proceeded to rake his fingers through her short, messy blonde hair while murmuring, "I'd take you back to the shore if I…er…hadn't dropped the paddle."

"_What_?!" She yanked away from him fiercely, causing the little canoe to tilt from side to side, one of the edges reaching the water just enough to allow some of it to rush in before it regained its balance. "Y-Y-Y-You mean we're _trapped _out here?"

Tenchou chuckled nervously, patting her head. "N-Not at all. I mean, not if we use our hands to…kinda…paddle the canoe back…"

"Are you insane?!" Kuroneko grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward until their noses were touching, a low grow rumbling from deep within her throat. "I hope you don't expect me to touch that water! What if there's some…some …er… _creature _just waiting for someone's hands to devour?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Kuro-chan," Tenchou scoffed, gently shaking his head. "I had no idea that you would be this scared. Honestly. You're like the toughest person I know, but suddenly you get around water and you act like it's an ocean full of acid."

Kuroneko blinked as though she had no idea what he just said before cautiously peering over the edge once again. "It's an unknown world down there," she mumbled distractedly.

"There's nothing there that can hurt you," Tenchou said, folding his arms across his chest and puffing out air.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm an expert on these things."

"Ehh…no…"

He pouted. "Are you saying I'm a liar!?'

"Not in those words…"

Tenchou scowled. "Well, fine. Fine. Then I guess you just want to keep drifting aimlessly out here. And what'll happen when you need to go to the bathroom? It won't be as easy for you as it will for me since I'm a boy and I can-"

"E-eh?! Too much information, Tenchou-kun!" Kuroneko squealed as she waved her arms frantically around in an attempt to get him to stop, and he obliged, letting out a light and airy laugh.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." He leaned forward and poked her playfully in the chest. "Just quit being a chicken." Tenchou dipped his hand into the water and started waving it back and forth, splashing Kuroneko a little by accident, which only caused her to squeak in protest. He threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't get it! How can you be okay with taking a shower or bath, but when you get out here, you just can't stand it!"

"I've already explained this to you," she huffed. "Just get us the hell out of here!"

"Kuro-chan, calm down…"

"No! I'm too young to die like this!"

"So you've said."

"Well, start heading for the shore!"

"Kuro-chan, calm-"

She grabbed him by the color of his shirt again and yanked him forward, her crimson eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm gonna go insane if I don't get out of here!"

"I know something that might cheer you up," Tenchou offered, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he tried to keep his smile and the gleam in his eyes from giving away his intentions.

Fortunately, Kuroneko was that clueless. "What?"

In one swift motion, Tenchou planted his lips softly on top of hers for only a second. He would've liked more, but Kuroneko shrieked out, "E-eh!?" before fiercely shoving him back so hard that he went tumbling over the edge of the canoe and landing in the water with a splash. She sat back, her hands covering her mouth in shock as she stared wide-eyed at the drenched boy who grabbed at the edge of the canoe to climb back in.

"Oh, very funny," he growled sarcastically as he kicked one leg up over the edge.

Though, his weight was too much, and the canoe flipped over, plunging them both under the water. Kuroneko popped back up to the surface like a spring, gasping for air, her head beneath the upside-down canoe. She flailed in panic until Tenchou came up right in front of her, wiping his dripping hair from his eyes. She didn't even bother to complain about what happened; she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his waist.

"D-D-Don't let me go!" she whimpered softly into his neck, pressing his skinny frame to her shaking body.

Tenchou smiled and combed one hand through her hair, fighting to keep himself above the surface by kicking his feet. "Did you think I was going to?"

* * *

_**I enjoyed the mental images of poor Neko flailing around in terror. My mom thinks I should've written it so Neko went under and just end it there. I don't think so. That's a terrible thing to leave open-ended. I dunno; I wasn't sure how to end this…**_

* * *

_**On the 30**__**th**__** (in 4 days), I'll probably be going on a temporary hiatus (some family's coming up to visit for a couple of weeks, and I don't want to spend my life on the computer while they're here. XD) But I've actually written several oneshots before now, so I'll be able to post them every once and a while. Other than that, none of my other stories will get updated. I'll still try to read other stories, but I may not be able to review them. *shrug***_

* * *

**Coming up soon (I've already written these oneshots):**

**June 27: **_Mikuo, for Rosie-Sama98_

**July 6: **_Piko x Miki, just because. :P_

**July 6: **_Rin x Len, just because. :P_

**July 7: **_Gumi x Ted, for Warrichan._

_**Those are the ones I've already finished, so that's what you can expect so far. But I do intend to write more right after posting this one, sooo maybe I'll have some more done before I have to go on hiatus. I hope so, because there are some pretty spicy holidays coming up. ;P**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**ZameZelder: **_Oh, gosh. XD I'd freeze to death. Thanks!:3 I'm sure you can write well;) I don't mind requests at all. XD Sure, I'll do more GumixDell when I get a chance!:3_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_Lol, that's a more dangerous version of Polar Bear Swimming. XD Ooh! Gummy worms! Omnomnom. Here, take this virtual cake! Thanks!(:_

**LyokoZeldalover455**_**: **__Thanks and you're welcome!:D_

**Rosie-sama: **_Omg, as soon as I saw the beginning of your review, I was getting ready for a virtual scolding. XD Hehe, hopefully you'll like the oneshot. It's like 200 words, but he's kind of obsessing over a girl (anyone you want to imagine, including yourself). XD_

* * *

_**(:Mizune**_


	18. Mikuo x Reader: Decide to be Married Day

_**It's time for a Mikuo x Any-Female-Vocaloid-or-fan. XD**_

* * *

**Couple: **_Mikuo x Anyone (*cough*specifically Rosie-Sama*cough*)_

**Rated: **_K+, I suppose._

**Holiday: **_Decide to Be Married Day (June27)_

**Requested by: **_Rosie-sama98_

* * *

Finally.

I've been waiting for this day my WHOLE FREAKING LIFE.

I suppose you could say I'm lying.

I didn't choose for this to happen; it just _did_. I mean, I'm a guy. Guys don't like to get tied down for the rest of their whole frickin' life, forced to be the pathetic slave of the beautiful demon – I mean, girl – that they married. But I suppose when you're in love, you don't have much of a choice. When you're blinded by the way her laugh sounds like golden bells chiming, or by the shimmering light in her eyes when she looks at you, you can't help it. It's little things like that that caused my heart to flutter every time I hear her name mentioned, every time I hear her voice – whether she's screaming at me for doing something stupid or calling for me with that sugary-sweet tone that shows I'm in for a _long_ night.

And that's the kind of thing that caused me to fall in love with her. And now…she's on my mind _everywhere_ I go! I can't stop it! No matter what I do, I can almost see her standing there right in front of me, head cocked to the side in confusion or blushing as she giggles at my stupidity. I sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to this….

I suppose the way I frown at her excitement, the way I snort and shake my head when she gets too clingy isn't enough to get her to back off. And now, since she was so relentless, I'm stuck in this situation. Do I pop the question, or do I continue to suffer as the best friend who shows no commitment – because maybe, just _maybe _if I keep up with my tsundere act, she might leave me forever.

And I can't have that.

I'd sooner kill myself than have to live without her at my side.

I may as well go ahead and chain myself to her because once I hand her this ring, this beautiful ring with a golden band and the biggest glittering diamond I could possibly afford, there's no going back…

* * *

_**I'm very disappointed in myself. D: Mm…I'm not good with doing character x reader style things, sooo? I dunno. Whatevs. I actually like it; it just feels like it's too short. XD Thoughts?**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Rosie-sama: **_I really hope you liked it. It's just like he's talking about you, I suppose. Eh, as I said, I'm not too good with the character x reader things, but I wanted to make it like that for you…*facepalm* Already scaring the new kids at your school, are you? XD Happy birthday to your sister!:D Lol, nothing wrong with that. XD I draw pictures for my parents on their birthdays. :3 Besides, you're a much better artist than I am, so it's a really good gift^^_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_Thank you! I've never even heard of Tenchou before. XD I don't even know what color his hair is. I've seen it blue, and I've seen it reddish-brown? Really? I'm glad you thought so! I just wasn't sure what they should act like. XD Thanks for reviewing~!_

* * *

_**(:Mizune**_


	19. IA x Yuuma: I Forgot Day

**Couple: **_IA x Yuuma_

**Rated: **_T for blood and kissing_

**Holiday: **_I Forgot Day (July 2)_

**Requested by: **_Feiryn89_

* * *

**Inspiration: **_Criminal Minds_

**WARNING: **_very a__ngst-y and slightly violent._

* * *

_**So now I am officially unable to write new stories since I won't be able to actually sit down and write for the next 3 or 4 weeks (My cousins are visiting me; these oneshots were written ahead of time :3) Meaning, I won't be able to do review replies, but reviews and requests are still much appreciated(:**_

* * *

"_You need to quit being such a workaholic!" she whined as she flung her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chest to his back as she tried to pull him back down with her. _

"_I have to get this done," he snapped, trying to force himself to stay sitting upright so he could continue to scribble notes on the wrinkled sheet of paper resting in his lap. He frowned when she tried to pull him back and growled, "Stop it, IA!" _

_She pouted, placing a hand atop his head and letting her slender fingers run through his messy pink hair. IA leaned forward to let her soft lips ghost over his cheek as she murmured, "You can write a song anytime. Why don't you relax and spend some time with me?" She dropped her hands down to his waist and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the back of his shirt. "You're always working…It's like you have no time for me."_

"_Now we both know that's not true." Yuuma pushed the paper and pencil to the side and leaned into her, turning his head to the side so he could meet her pained blue gaze. He grinned softly at her, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own, moving them slowly in a tender kiss for a few moments before he withdrew. He shifted where he was sitting, turning around to face her, and he placed his hands on her shoulders to shake her gently. "I love you, IA. But I have to work to support us."_

_IA leaned forward to press her forehead against his, reaching up to take his hands and intertwine their fingers together. "I know," she sighed out heavily, almost regretfully. "I just wish we spent more time together, like we used to," she mumbled sadly, her sapphire eyes meeting his guilty blue gaze._

_Yuuma's brow knit together in pity; it was true that they used to spend every waking moment together, and now he was always busy with songwriting so that he could afford to pay for their apartment and food. He hadn't really realized that it had gotten so out of hand, though. A thought buzzed through his mind, a wide smile spread across his face. Noticing, IA tilted her head to one side as though to silently ask him, 'What?'_

_The pink-haired boy nudged her back and rose to his feet, not speaking until he reached the rolling chair that sat at the desk to grab his black jacket and throw it on. "Let's go out and get some pocky. We haven't had that in a while, right?""_

"_It's a little late, though," she said uncertainly. "Would the stores be open now?"_

_Yuuma shrugged. "If they aren't, then at least we still get to go on a nice walk together."_

_IA's face lit up as she leaped off the bed and bounded over to his side, linking her arm with his and tugging him towards the door. "R-Really? Well then, let's go!"_

::::

Yuuma drowsily forced his eyes open, and regretted it almost immediately. The bright white of the walls surrounding him was just too much for him; it was giving him a splitting headache. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask what the hell was going on, but he was unable to form words because of the dry, scratchy sensation in the back of his throat. He scowled at that, but decided that maybe he should try to get help by getting out of that rock-hard hospital bed and walk up to a doctor to ask what the hell was going on.

He tried to force himself into an upright position, but he was met with an agonizing pain that coursed through his torso. Yuuma dropped back onto the bed with a loud, strained cry of protest immediately, one of his hands flying up to gently touch his stomach where the feeling had been its worst; he could tell, even through the hospital gown, that there were bandages tightly wrapped around his slender frame.

A short nurse with golden blonde hair bounded into the room, clutching a clipboard to her chest. She tossed it down and rushed over to his side. "Sir? Sir, you shouldn't strain yourself…" A warm hand rested on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him, her cerulean gaze pleading. "You had a near-death experience; it's important that you relax." Satisfied with a half-hearted nod from the boy, she went to work checking the monitors that he was hooked up to.

::::

_"Mmm..." _

_Yuuma blushed at the contented noise IA made as she munched on the end of the strawberry pocky stick. He shot her an amused glance and nudged her in the side lightly with his elbow. "You like that stuff so much that it's almost unhealthy," he teased, wondering whether or not he should ask her for a piece as well. He chose against it, though; she'd give it to him as if it were the pocky game, and he'd rather not get immersed in a kiss there on the street in the middle of the night._

_"Mm..." IA crunched the treat in her teeth and brought the hand that was holding ya half-empty pocky box down to her stomach. "I wonder if the baby will like it as much as I do."_

_The world came to a screeching halt. Yuuma turned to look at her; his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape in shock. Then, without warning, once everything sank in, he flung himself at her, pressing her face closer to his so he could kiss her passionately. His lips moved over hers, and in the brief moments when he broke away from her, she'd let out breathless giggles. Yuuma pulled away from her all of a sudden, grasping her shoulders and spluttering out words in a flurry as he tried to just get out what he wanted to say to her._

_"IA...I-I swear...tomorrow...I'll go buy the biggest diamond ring I can find and...and..." Yuuma took her hand in his, dropping down onto one knee and pressing his lips to it. "Please...marry me, IA."_

_"I-I..." IA blushed darker at her boyfriend, but she trailed off, her gaze flicking from him to somewhere behind him. "Y-Yuuma..." she rasped._

_"IA? What's wrong?" Yuuma slowly rose to his feet and leaned closer, surprised when she backed away from him, her eyes moving from him to behind him and back again. She mumbled his name in shock as he turned around._

_"The boy asked you a question."_

_Yuuma's eyes widened upon hearing the growl from one of the men, a guy with long purple hair and baggy black clothes. He advanced towards them with a sadistic smile, and the four people behind him did the same thing. Yuuma held out his arm in front of IA as though it would protect her, and she clutched onto him like her life depended on it. _

_"Well? Aren't you gonna answer him, princess?" the purple-haired man spat as he flipped out the blade to his knife._

_IA jumped and clung even tighter to Yuuma, crying out, "Yes, yes! I'll marry you!" while tears poured down her cheeks._

_"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" A man with messy teal hair stepped towards them, smirking. "Looks like you've got more than you thought. You've got a fiancé." His last words came out in a purr as he grabbed Yuuma by the collar of his shirt, and wrenched him away from IA._

_IA screamed and pleaded with them to let her go, trying her hardest to reach forward and grab Yuuma as a blue-haired boy dragged her backwards and towards the dark alley where the gang had emerged._

_"No! Please! We didn't do anything!" Yuuma wailed, thrashing in their hold._

_"Aww, but you're not gonna want to miss this," the man with purple hair growled sadistically as his gang dragged the couple into the alley._

::::

Yuuma held IA's limp hand in his, smoothing over her skin with his thumb. He brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. Had he not offered to buy her pocky to make up for his neglecting her, they wouldn't in a pungent smelling hospital. He'd been released the day before, as his injuries weren't nearly as serious as hers. Though, he still had stitches stretching along his belly and chest.

He sighed._ I suppose I should be thankful that we both lived through this, right? When she wakes up, we can get married and try to continue on with our lives as though this never happened..._

::::

_"Oh, no, you don't!" the teal-haired boy laughed, grabbing Yuuma roughly by his face and forcing him to look straight ahead where a blue-haired man and some blond kid held a shirtless IA still by keeping her arms held out to her sides, while the purple-haired gang leader approached her with a knife. "You'll want to watch this."_

_Yuuma squirmed in the boy's hold, screaming IA's name while she screamed his. Why wasn't anyone hearing them? Why wasn't someone doing something?_

_A louder screech erupted from IA's throat as the knife was buried deep into her belly, accompanied by weak mutters of Yuuma's name. He stared, wide-eyed, as blood pooled down her legs and landed in a sticky puddle at her feet on the pavement. _

_Yuuma couldn't look at her. Tears pouring down his cheeks, he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out the piercing sounds of her screams._

::::

"Wh...Who are you?"

The soft voice of his fiancé broke Yuuma from his thoughts. He lifted his head to look up at her; she looked startled, her cheeks flushing. It took him a moment to realize that she may be looking at him curiously because he's fallen asleep on her chest.

"IA...?"

"Who are you?" she asked again, more firmly this time, despite how slurred with sleep her voice was.

"You don't remember me?...?"

"I-I'm sorry..." IA's brow knit together as she blinked slowly at him. She shrugged weakly, wincing in pain. "I...I guess I forgot..."

* * *

**_Yes, I took this general plotline from Criminal Minds, but I'm crediting it. Hope you enjoyed, guys! Reviews and requests welcome!(:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	20. Piko x Miki: Cherry Pit Spitting Day

**Couple: **_Miki x Piko_

**Rated: **_T for the randomness of tongue-grabbing_

**Holiday: **_Cherry Pit Spitting Day (July 6)_

* * *

_**I saw this holiday and just had to take a break in the requests because…well…MikixPiko. XD This holiday is totally genius, anyway. I've never spit a cherry pit before…wonder how far I could make it? **_

_**I know that cherry pit spitting is meant to be like…distance, but I didn't use it that way, here.**_

* * *

"Yes! That was a bullseye!"

"…mine didn't even reach the door…"

Miki giggled as she turned to look at the boy next to her, his knees pulled up to his chest while his silky white hair fell like a curtain around his face. She placed a hand on his head and patted it a couple of times before she reached for another cherry in the large glass bowl that sat in front of them on her bed. She held it out for him to take, and he did so, slowly, as though he were considering whether or not he should try again.

"You're just not doing it right." Miki plopped another cherry into her mouth, carefully eating away the tasty part before she was left with just the pit. "Roll your tongue."

Piko raised a brow at her. "H-How do you do that?"

Miki rolled her eyes, and she spoke around the cherry pit in her mouth once again. "Show me how _you_ spit them."

Feeling a little self-conscious since his cherry-obsessed girlfriend was watching his every move, Piko slowly ate the cherry until he had only the pit left in his mouth. Casting a sidelong glance at his observant red-haired girlfriend beside him, he positioned the cherry pit on his tongue and blew as hard as he could, watching the little object go flying – only to land a few feet short of Miki's bedroom door, where she'd made a makeshift target using spray paint and sticky fly paper.

"See, that's your problem." Miki grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look at her. "You need to roll your tongue, like this." She demonstrated with her own cherry pit before turning to spit it in the direction of the target. "Sweet! Not a bullseye, but I still hit it!"

"But I don't know how to roll my tongue," Piko complained. "I'm just not as talented as you are, _sweetheart_."

"Well, thank you, Piko~!" Miki's smile was the brightest one he'd seen all day. She loved it when he flattered her, which happened quite often, because he was just a nice person like that. And she loved it even more that she was the only one who ever got attention like that from him intentionally – of course, because they were dating, but he rarely complimented people. And if he did, it would either turn out awkward – like the time he called Len cute – or insulting – like when he told Rin that it was nice to know another really short person. "But you're not getting out of this. You're gonna be a professional cherry pit spitter by the time I'm through with you!"

"Should I be worried…?"

Miki plopped another cherry in her mouth and spoke around it. "Nah. Now open."

"W-Wha…?"

Miki's gaze was firm as she stared into Piko's eyes. The both of them were blushing – Piko more so than Miki, because he actually felt weird about people touching him or him touching other people. Miki just had no shame. She'd pretty much climbed on top of him by then, her knees on either side of his legs, and pinned him back against the headboard of her bed. Her thumb grazed over his bottom lip.

"Open your mouth and relax your tongue," she pleaded softly.

"I-Is that even p-possible?" Piko murmured, opening his mouth as little as he possibly could so she couldn't get to him.

Miki prodded past his soft lips with her slender finger, running it slowly over his slippery tongue before she attempted to make it look as though it were rolled as she could do with hers. And while she sat there, feeling the inside of his mouth with her fingers, her cheeks were barely a pinkish color. Piko, on the other hand, was darker than her hair. Once she felt satisfied with her work, she told him to stay still and pulled away.

"Ah…and that is how you roll your tongue, my friend," she beamed. "Think you could do that same action over again?"

He nodded.

"Good." She gave him a curt nod and picked up a cherry to hand it to him before wiping her fingers on her shorts. "Now let's see if you can actually make it to the door." She launched the cherry pit that had been in her mouth for the past couple of minutes, striking the target again.

Piko bit into the cherry, savoring the sweet taste that he always seemed to recognize as his girlfriend. Then, he rolled his tongue up as best he could, trying to mimic the way Miki had shown him, the pit of the cherry positioned perfectly. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, preparing to shoot it for the target, preparing to – hopefully – put his girlfriend's skills to shame. And he blew it out of his mouth, not bothering to realize that the door was in the process of being flung open.

"Hey, Miki, have y-_ah!_"

Piko and Miki both flinched when Oliver let out a loud shriek, falling to the ground with his hand covering his left eye. They exchanged a shocked glance at seeing the blond rolling on the floor in pain.

"Well, way to go, Piko," Miki spat teasingly, smacking his shoulder. "The kid will never see again."

* * *

_**What I would give to see this moment in the form of a drawing. XD I think I'll have to try it:3 Of course Piko still had to have a klutzy moment. XD And this is why Oliver wears the bandages over his eye.**_

_**Soo…I'll be uploading another oneshot at the end of today. SPOILER: It's RinxLen. :3 What other holiday is today, you might ask? I can't say…Just kidding! It's International Kiss Day as well. :3**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	21. Rin x Len: International Kiss Day

_**And this is the next update for today. Just some heavy RinxLen romance and kissing (But no lemon). You know, because I can. Besides, there seems to be a shortage of their romantic moments in a lot of the stories I read, anyway. Lucky you guys (If you like how this is written). XD **_

_**And when I say this is just RinxLen kissing, I literally mean that. That's all it is. Short kiss scene. Woot!**_

* * *

**Couple: **_Rin x Len_

**Rated: **_T for heavy kissing and suggestive themes_

**Holiday: **_International Kissing Day (July 6)_

* * *

Warm lips glide over her sensitive skin, tempting her in ways she's never experienced before, and her suppressed moans only encourage him to touch her even more. One of his hands is up at her face, molded against her cheek to tilt her head upward so their lips can meet in another hungry kiss, their tongues moving together in a sloppy dance; he's able to taste the lingering flavor of the fruit she ate just minutes before _this_ happened.

_This._

After her oranges had mysteriously gone missing, the first person she blamed was _Len_. And, as though it would serve as some form of payback, she took the last banana that was sitting on the counter and bounded back up to their room with him hot at her heels. She ended up cornered, his eye blazing with an anger she'd never seen before. Just to torture him for her own cruel amusement, she peeled and began to eat the fruit slowly, almost temptingly, her gaze never once leaving his.

But there was something different in his eyes at that moment…Some kind of glazed-over look of immense pleasure in seeing her munch slowly at the yellow fruit.

And before she could react or scream for some kind of help, he leaped for her, grabbing ahold of her wrists and slamming them back against the wall as his lips crushed onto hers. The fruit dropped to the ground, completely forgotten, as he lost himself in her kiss, intoxicated by her warm, banana-scented breath. She struggled against him for the shortest time, trying to break her wrists free – for what reason, he didn't know; maybe to hit him away or maybe to wrap her arms around him… But it only took a few moments before she quit squirming and forced herself closer, tilting her head to one side so his tongue would have more access to her mouth. After a second, he drew her arms up above her head and pinned them down with one hand, using the other to gently caress her cheek and allow his fingers to comb through her hair.

_A kiss could never feel so good._

A small choking noise escapes from her throat when she tries to say his name, but he only parts from her for intervals barely long enough for her to suck in a breath before he gets close enough to plunge his experienced tongue back into her mouth and tease her all over again, merely with a kiss.

He moves from her lips to the corner of her mouth, leaving a trail of wet kisses towards her chin, pausing for only a brief instant until she tilts her head back for him to have better access to her smooth skin. He lets out a contented sound as he nips playfully at her collarbone, smirking when she shivers and holds back noises of her own. He wants to go lower, but he's afraid that he might lose control if he does so, that he might end up taking her purity before she can make him stop. He decides not to move lower than her collarbone, so he catches her chin and pulls it down so he can kiss her again. He's finding himself unable to breathe, and his whole body seems to go weak with his thoughts of Rin, so much so that he ends up sliding to the ground, bringing her down with him.

"L-L-nh…"

That's the best she can do in uttering his name the next time he goes away for air. By then, he's on the ground on top of her, his knees on either side of her legs and pinning her back against the wall.

"…what?" he mumbles distractedly, nuzzling into the dip between her neck and shoulder. His lips find her skin, lightly sucking at the spot until she shakes from the feeling.

"C-can't w-we…" She pauses to moan at his actions, desperately wanting to wrap her arms around him, but unable to by the way he holds her down. "…do this s-some other t-t-time?"

"There's no better time than the present."

"B-but you've never…I-I mean…" She groans in exasperation, turning her head so she can look at him through half-lidded eyes. "W-Why so sudden…?"

"Think of it as…payback…?" Len queries, leaning close enough to brush his nose with hers. He's about to steal another kiss, but thinks better of it, finally releasing his grip on her wrists. He moves his hands to her shoulders, and, to his surprise, she wraps hers up around his neck. "F-For torturing me the way you did."

"I-I just ate a banana," she sighs, casting a glance at the half-eaten fruit a few feet away.

"Rin, think of that statement the way Miku would mean it."

"I-I don't underst- _oh_." Her face was only a light pink from her breathlessness at their kisses, but now, it immediately takes on the color of blood, a rich, rich red with embarrassment. "Oh…"

* * *

_**In other words, think of that sentence in the most perverted way possible. So, Miku is just a big perv.**_

_**Ehh, you like it? Just a good ol' kissing scene. I dunno; felt kinda cliché to me. Eh, well.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated, as are requests!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	22. Gumi x Ted: Chocolate Day

**Couple: **_Gumi x Ted, minor Nero x Miku and Piko x Miki_

**Rated: **_T _

**Holiday: **_Chocolate Day (July 7)_

**Requested by: **_Warrichan_

* * *

**_This may or may not be the last one until the end of my slight-hiatus. It depends on if my cousin let's me write anymore. XD And I'll do review replies once I'm free from vacation(:_**

* * *

Miku's parties were always the most extravagant ones. What else could be expected? She was the most popular Vocaloid, so, naturally, when another single of hers made it Platinum almost overnight, Master and the agents and everyone involved in the creation of her music pulled strings to throw her the best celebration party, always trying to top the one they did the last time. She would always have live entertainment, a huge assortment of snacks, ice sculptures of herself, and much, much more at parties like these. It was no wonder people considered her to be a stuck-up princess. Even Rin and Len didn't get a celebration that big, and they must've easily been tied for popularity with the teal-haired diva.

But Gumi didn't care, because the only thing that mattered at such parties was to have fun, right? And that she did, running around like a ten-year-old at the carnival.

"Ooh! It looks just like Miku-nee!" Her emerald eyes were wide and glittered with admiration as she gazed at the marvelous sculpture that had been carved from a giant block of ice, just slightly taller than Gumi so that it was even with Miku's height. Every little detail seemed just right, even down to the faint dimples she had when she smiled. Gumi spun around and darted over to one of the food tables – decorated with bowls of cookies and brownies and cupcakes and all sorts of other unhealthy junk they shouldn't be eating. "Ooh~!"

Gumi snatched up one chocolate chip cookie and plopped it in her mouth, sighing in delight at the wonderful flavor of the treat.

"Having fun, I see?"

The green-haired girl turned around and nodded at Miku with a wide smile, twirling around in her aquamarine dress so that the ruffled bottom fluttered around her legs. "Yes!" she sang, laughing excitedly. "And how about you? It is your celebration, after all."

The tealette shrugged, smoothing her hands over her thighs to straighten out her form-fitting blue dress. She folded her arms across her chest and blew her bangs out of her face. "I'm enjoying it a lot, but I'd like it better if Nero quit whoring himself out to Neru and Rin over there and just dance with me."

Gumi shot a glance at the golden-haired boy dancing between Rin and his genderbend with a big smile on his face and snorted. "He probably got his hands on the sake. I'm sure he doesn't have a clue what he's doing," she remarked, sending Miku a hopeful glance. It would be bad if the tealette wasn't even enjoying her own party.

She nodded. "I hope you're right." There was a slight pause before Miku heaved a sigh and turned around. "Suppose I should go check up on the others, you know? Oh, and we actually got a chocolate fountain this time. That's something that'll keep you busy for a while. I know how much you like chocolate." She flicked her wrist to a table somewhere on the other side of the room, and Gumi turned to look at the object Miku mentioned.

Sure enough, there was a little glass fountain with melted chocolate just pouring down the sides in a delectable stream. Gumi thought her mouth was watering just from looking at it. Everyone in the whole mansion knew how much she loved the taste of chocolate, how she'd stash candy bars in her room to eat whenever she had that sudden craving. And sure enough, sitting right there about ten feet away, was a fountain with a never-ending waterfall of delicious, sugary chocolate.

Without even bothering to thank Miku for pointing it out, the green-haired girl took off in its direction, trying her hardest not to trip and fall because of the three-inch heels she was wearing. Once she reached the fountain – gazing at it and drooling like a shy schoolgirl at her crush – Gumi retrieved a strawberry and held it under the stream of chocolate, watching with amazed eyes as her favorite treat coated the tiny red fruit, and the tips of her fingers in the process. She pulled the strawberry back and plopped it in her mouth, biting down, and making a small noise of pleasure at the delicious flavor of such a treat.

Gumi glanced around her for a brief moment, making sure no one was watching before she turned back to the chocolate fountain with a devious smile. She murmured, barely loud enough for herself to hear, "I must eat _all_ the chocolate!" before diving in to taste everything – the pretzels, orange slices, cherries, bananas, little cubes of cake_, everything_. Just as she allowed a second banana to be flooded with the warm stream of chocolate, someone unexpectedly said her name.

"Gumi!" A warm hand was placed upon her shoulder.

Startled, Gumi jumped, flinging the yellow fruit to the side and sending a spray of chocolate all over herself. She was frozen in her spot in shock, trying to think of how she could hide the mess before she turned around to greet him. But she knew there was no way she could. After all, she had patches of chocolate not only on her fingers, but now little flecks of it clung to her dress and her face. She sighed and muttered, "Yes?"

"…are you okay?"

"Oh, me? I-I'm perfectly fine," she lied, lifting a hand to her face and running her finger along her cheek to clear away some of the mess.

"You sure? Because you always get crazy excited when I come around." He chuckled slightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have said you had a crush on me."

"R-Really now…" she mumbled. "Ted, I'm fine. I just…er…"

He put one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him, capturing her by her wrists and holding them up to his chest. Gumi stared up at him in surprise, clearly not thinking that he would make such a quick move on her, but then, what could she expect? He wasn't the kind to beat around the bush; if there was something he wanted to say, he'd just lay it out on the table, no matter what the consequences.

Ted's crimson eyes glimmered with amusement, and he wore his signature smirk as he gazed down at her. "I figured there was something up with you." He chuckled when she pulled away, blushing, and crossed her arms. "What, are you embarrassed because of that?" He ran his finger along her chest, capturing some of the drying chocolate that stuck to her dress. "It's to be expected; you're kind of a klutz."

"That's mean," Gumi pouted childishly, narrowing her eyes.

"But you know it's true," he mumbled as he licked his finger. "Besides, you should be out dancing with the rest of us. Not stuffing your face with chocolate."

"I couldn't resist," she muttered, turning her head away from him as he started clear away the chocolate on her face with his thumb, bringing it up to his lips to taste it.

"I know. Chocolate is very…._very _addicting," he whispered softly, molding his hand against her cheek, while the other one moved to grasp her wrist once again, pulling her a bit closer.

"Th-Then do y-you want a chocolate-covered cherry, or…?" Gumi trailed off as she reached awkwardly for some of the fruit displayed in front of the fountain, but Ted made her look back at him.

"You're so innocent, it's almost cute," Ted commented, his smirk widening.

"Er…I hope that's a complement," Gumi murmured as she picked up a cherry by its stem, only to have her hand smacked away.

"How dare you take the cherries!" Miki raged, taking a handful of said fruit and clutching it to her chest as though to keep it protected from the green-haired girl.

"Miki…please leave them alone." Piko wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and tried to guide her away. "Can't you see they're busy confessing?"

"We are not!" Gumi spat, wrenching free of his hold on her, but Miki took no notice.

"R-Really?" The cherry-lover's eyes widened. "It's about time!"

"Miki…let's go." Piko nudged her away, awkwardly flashing the couple an apologetic smile as he left them in peace.

"Gumi?"

The girl looked back up to Ted, her brow knit together in curiosity. She held his gaze for a moment, not sure how to react to the look of intimacy that shimmered in his cherry-red eyes as he slowly leaned closer to her face. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, her skin flushing a dark color as thoughts buzzed in her mind, wondering what the heck he was doing. Gumi's eyes widened when he brought his lips up to her ear.

"You know…" he whispered huskily, a smile in his voice. "I like chocolate, too."

Gumi flinched and whimpered when she felt him run his tongue along her cheek to lap up the dried chocolate she'd spilled on herself several minutes before. She was rigid with shock, mouth partly opened in a soundless gasp, goosebumps rising on her arms at the strange sensation. It took a moment for her to regain herself and shove him away. "Hey! I never told you I liked you that way!"

Ted frowned, but quickly recovered from her words. "So you _do_ like me; you just haven't told me yet?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"N-No!" she insisted, spinning around to storm away from the food table and head over to the balcony that overlooked a gorgeous garden full of brightly colored flowers. She plopped down on the bench, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in the palms of her hands. The nerve of that idiot! He had to be teasing her; no way someone like him would be interested in _her_. He was so serious and dark, but she was always so cheerful that it was annoying.

"Quit running from me, Gumi." As she turned around, Ted shot her a smile and a wink. He plopped down next to her and wiggled his finger in front of her face before bringing it up to his mouth, smearing the milky brown chocolate on his lips. "Want some?"

* * *

_**This will be re-written!**_

_**What the hell did I just write? It was doing good until I just rushed Ted's appearance and then had no idea how to continue from there. Urgh, I need to think these things through.**_

_**No hate on that fail, please. Requests are welcome. **_

_**(:Mizune**_


	23. Nero x Miku: Slurpee Day

**Couple**: _Nero x Miku, hinted Gakupo x Luka and Neru x Akaito_

**Rated**: _T_

**Holiday**: _Slurpee Day (July 11)_

**Requested by**: _Aqua_

* * *

"Cherry-flavored for my little Princess," the golden-haired boy sang as he came up behind Miku, reaching over her shoulder to place the bright red Slurpee on the table in front of her. He could feel her stiffen the moment he made contact, and that alone caused a smirk to spread across his face. Knowing that she was blushing by the heat radiating from her face, he allowed his strong-yet-slender arms to wrap around her neck as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"B-but I wanted something with leek," she muttered quietly as her real nails drummed on the table. She weakly attempted to shrug him away from her to get that creep out of her personal space. Miku hated to admit it - hell, she hated admitting anything - but every tiny thing Nero did for her - or to her - made her fall that much more in love with him. She was necessarily trying to fight her feelings for the guy; she just didn't want the whole world to know that she - the greatest Tsundere of all Vocaloids - had cracked.

Finally.

All of her friends had been waiting for the day when she quit being so stubborn about love. Hell, even Luka had broken down enough to let Gakupo kiss her in public. But Miku refused to let anyone see her act romantically towards Nero. And all the time she wondered if he actually liked her.

She'd always seen his actions as some kind of friendly gesture up until the day he first pecked her on the cheek. And that was the first time she'd ever had the displeasure of blushing. Which, unfortunately, was the only damn thing in the world that could make her true emotions show. (Besides crying, of course; but what on Earth would such a successful teenager have to cry about?) Before, it pissed her off to think that a tiny action like that could make her blush, and she'd ignore it without any trouble at all.

But now, his warm kisses lingered on her skin, leaving her too dazed to think properly as small currents of electricity pumped through her veins.

Nero hasn't moved his lips from her burning cheek as he quietly mumbled, "Not everything has a leek flavor, Princess," his warm breath hitting her skin in a way that made her shiver. He let go of her and waltzed around the table - aware that the girly way his hips shook was only making her drool - so he could take a seat in front of her. "Cherry is delicious, Miku. Just taste it, at least." As the tealette eyed the slushy drink suspiciously, he took that as an 'okay' to pull out his cellphone and let himself become engrossed in the world of texting...

And the first thing he did was strike up a conversation with his genderbend about Miku. Leave it to the golden-haired brat to send him a barrage of text messages tormenting him about his crush before he even had a chance to reply.

'_Wat did u do 2 her?_' followed by '_U perv;)_' and then '_She totally wants u_'. He tried to swipe his fingers over the buttons, but was interrupted with, '_U can tell by the look N her eyes_' and a quick, '_Go ahead, look at those teal orbs of sexiness & tell me she doesn't luv u_' before he could tell her to stop.

Nero - unable to resist Neru's words - shot a glare up at Miku through the thick golden bangs that fell into his eyes. Her arms were folded across her chest, her hands completely hidden by the oversized yellow sweater she wore, and she was leaning forward so that her pink lips were able to grasp the straw that stuck up from the red pile of shaved ice. Miku's cheeks were dusted a light pink as she stated back at Nero with innocent ocean-colored eyes.

He immediately dropped his gaze back to the screen of his cellphone, scowling to hide his growing blush. At that exact moment, his phone made its usual annoying chime to show that he'd received a message from Neru: '_Busted;)_'

Frowning, Neto turned to look at his genderbend, who sat alone a few tables away, fixing him with a mischievous state. Even from a distance, he could see the teasing wink she sent in his direction.

"You like her?" Miku asked unexpectedly, her voice quiet and soft.

Nero looked up at her, a little too surprised to respond.

She licked her lips as though saviring the flavor of the Slurpee he'd bought for her. "...Neru?" she prompted in a whisper, daintily bringing her hand up to tuck a lock of silky bluish-green hair behind her ear.

"Eh? N-no..." Nero stammered uncomfortably; he really didn't like Neru in the way that Miku was implying, but how could he tell her that? She might ask him who he really liked and then he'd be trapped into saying, if he didn't want to seem like a liar of course...

Luckily for him, Miku settled with a simple, "oh," and focused her attention back on the Slurpee in front of her.

Another irritating chime filled the air, so Nero glanced down to see, '_Wat r u bein so 4? Tell her you luv her!_'

He ran his thumb over the keys to send a quick, '_It's harder than you think,'_ back to her.

Miku sighed loudly, causing Nero's undivided attention to shift back to her. She held the straw in between two long and slender fingers, twirling it around to mix the melting Slurpee absent-mindedly. "This is kinda good, I suppose. For something without leek," she mumbled quietly, staring down at the table.

"I told you so," he teased, flashing a friendly white smile that made her roll her eyes.

'_U should totally take that from her & tell her that it indirectly kissing her;)_'

Though he disagreed with Neru's trying to force him onto Miku, he acted on her suggestion anyway, giving the tealette the friendliest grin he could manage as he asked her for a sip.

"What? No!" Miku snatched it away from him and held it close to her chest. "I don't want to drink after you. It's disgusting."

"What's wrong with me?" Nero asked, feigning a hurt expression as he leaned across the table to be closer to the teal-haired beauty.

"I don't know where your mouth has been," she snapped, pausing to take a drink of the cherry Slurpee. "And back off; I don't like you in the same breathing space as me."

"Now that's a bit hurtful..." He pouted.

Miku shrugged and turned away from him, the straw in her mouth. She frowned when she saw him looking at her and snorted. "Do you have a staring problem?"

"I can't not gaze at the most gorgeous girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," he replied, a genuine smile gracing his features and making his sparkling gold eyes seem even more alluring.

Trying not to blush, Miku rose up to her feet in an attempt to get away from him, only to collide with some red-haired guy, which caused her to spill the icy drink all over her favorite sweater. She squealed in surprise in the exact moment that Nero leaped to his feet and bounded towards her. Miku didn't waste a single moment in snapping at the boy that made her look like a fool in front of everyone else in the area.

"What the hell, Akaito? Can't you watch where the hell you're going!?" Miku was practically radiating hate.

"My bad." The red-haired boy didn't seem apologetic in the least as he backed away with a slight smirk. "Sorry; I suppose Akita will help you clean up, though?" He shot Nero a suggestive glance.

Nero's eyes widened slightly as he got another text from Neru that read, 'Ur welcome!' He glared after Akaito's retreating back before moving over to Miku and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" she spat, brushing the spilled drink off her chest. "You and your stupid Slurpee!"

Nero held his palms up in surrender. "It wasn't me!"

"Yea, yea. Whatever." She frowned and folded her arms across her chest in a desperate attempt - one that was totally not working - to hide the mess. "Just help me."

Nero smiled slightly. "Whatever you say, Princess."

* * *

**_THAT TOTALLY WAS RUSHED! I had to, though. I barely have any free time from my cousin, and I needed an update. Sorry!_**

**_Reviews are appreciated! Sometime in the near future, I'll reply to them all, I SWEAR!:3_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	24. Kaito x Meiko: Women's Motorcycle Month

**Couple: **_Kaito x Meiko_

**Rated: **_T, I suppose_

**Holiday: **_Women's Motorcycle Month (July)_

**Requested by:** _Scarlet Eventide and Yugao702_

* * *

"N-No! Mei-chan!"

The sound of leather snapping against skin made Kaito jump, his rich blue eyes fixed on her now-gloved hands as she rubbed them together in an almost devious way. She glanced at him with a huge, mischievous smirk and a gleaming chestnut gaze. With no effort at all, she flung one leg over the body of her motorcycle and nudged back the kickstand with her heel.

"Why so scared, Kaito?" she asked with a teasing tone, jerking her head at the space behind her.

"It's not too smart to let you drive anything!" he growled, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon. Just give it a shot."

"No."

"Why not?" she whined. "I haven't even had any sake!"

Kaito closed the space between them with slow steps, a look of doubt flickering across his face. One brow raised, he knelt down so that he would be level with her face, and he frowned.

"Mei-chan, I can't believe that."

She bit down on her bottom lip with a shy smile as she batted her thick eyelashes at him. "You can taste to be sure if you think I'm lying."

"Meiko, the world doesn't revolve around motorcycles, sake, and kissing," he scolded her.

Meiko grinned innocently and began to play absent-mindlessly with his collar, tugging him closer and letting her hands rest on his chest. "You're right," she murmured softly, tilting her chin up so her plump lips grazed over his. "You're a part of that, too. Tell me, Kaito, does it smell like I've had sake recently?"

Kaito grinned against her lips. "No, it smells like you've had some of my favorite ice cream recently."

Meiko let one of her hands touch the back of his neck, her shiny red fingernails scratching at his sensitive skin. She let out a clearly fake sigh as she pulled him closer so their chests were pressed firmly together. "Please ride with me. I promise I'll get you back in one piece."

Kaito laughed quietly as he stepped back. "I'll trust you this one time, Mei-chan," he told her softly as he climbed onto the motorcycle seat behind her. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Oh, puh-lease. When have I ever wrecked while driving?" she challenged as she placed her right foot on the pedal and twisted one handle.

The blue-haired man opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"Except for that time I drove Haku's truck into that tree."

"And the time that-"

"-Kiyoteru let me drive the limo, I know. But that was a bad idea. The thing's too freaking long."

"What about-"

"I know, I accidentally put the roadroller in a ditch."

Kaito dropped his voice to a low mutter. "Still can't believe Rin let you drive that thing."

Meiko shrugged the bad memories away and tightened her grip on the motorcycle's handles. "Welp, let's go!"

"N-n...Wait! I changed my mind!"

* * *

**_This was actually gonna be a 100 word drabble, but I thought I should make it a bit longer since 2 people requested some KaiMei._**

**_NeroxMiku got no likes. Aww):_**

**_Please, please review! I finally have time to do review replies, so here they are! Replies to every single review I got since my slight-hiatus!:3_**

* * *

**.::Review Replies on Chapter 18::.**

**Rosie-sama: **_Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it.^^ I was a bit afraid you'd hate it because it was so short... XD And scaring people is always fun xD_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_Ahh, thank youuu! I've read a lot of those Character x Reader things on deviantart, and most of them aren't very good...it's a little depressing. ): I'm glad you liked it! Thanks sooo much for reading it!_

**Scarlet Eventide:**_ Yay~! Thank ya~! XD_

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen: **_DoKuRiN! Of course you can request them! X) They sound like they'll be fun to write...thanks for the requests:3_

**Yugao702: **I_'d love to hear all the couples you want to read about xD And I'll work on them whenever I get a moment to. :3 I hope you liked this KaiMei one(:_

* * *

**.::Review Replies on Chapter 19::.**

**Scarlet Eventide:** _My cousins are great, thanks:3 Actually, not being able to write as much as I used to is KILLING me! XD Thanks!:3 She lived. But doesn't remember Yuuma. ),:_

**Lizzy'-'rocks: **_Aww, yeaaa:3 Criminal Minds is amazing! Thanks! I don't really know what else to say to your review, but it totally made my day x3_

**Aqua: **_I'll get to the LenxGumi one in time, but NeroxMiku was last chapter if you hadn't seen it:3_

**Adorable Reader: **_Yeaaaa, Len was 'some blond kid.' Most people like seeing a badboy Len, so..._

**TeamKagamine: **_Sure, I can do a LenxRin oneshot on one of those songs:3 once I get some of these other requests out of the way xD thank you, thank youuu, THANK YOUUUU! :D I'm glad you liked them:3_

* * *

**.::Review Replies for Chapter 21::.**

**BlueAnimeBunnies:** _:3 Thanks for the review:3 I appreciate it! Even if you don't review every chapter! X3 Hehehe, it was a very fun chapter to write :3_

**Yugao702:** _Embarrassed whyyyy?:3 t'was only a little perverted kissing and stuff. *dark laugh* The Neru x Dell story should be soon, but it might be fairly short if I stick to my original plans on it:3_

**Aussie-chan: **_I'll do a RinxLen for V-Day one day, but I'd prefer to post on that specific day, you know? XD thanks for the review!(:_

* * *

**.::Review Replies for Chapter 22::.**

**Sketchy Tetra: **_Thanks! XD_

**_(:Mizune_**


	25. Gakupo x Luka: Caviar Day

**Couple:** _Gakupo x Luka_

**Rated:** _Strongly rated T_

**Holiday:** _Caviar Day (July 18)_

* * *

_**Hey, hey! This is a follow-up of the last GakuLuka oneshot, sorta. It takes place a few days later. It doesn't really have too much of a plot - then again, do any of my stories here really have one? So enjoy another Submissive!Luka.**_

* * *

"No way..." Luka's voice trailed off, her sapphire eyes wide in amazement as she stared at the food her lovely boyfriend had laid out on the desk in his bedroom. There were two plates of food - some kind of gormet-looking eggplant dish she couldn't care less for - but there was a third plate lined with crackers that had a small bowl of caviar neatly placed in the middle. Next to tuna, that had to be a favorite of hers. The only thing that surprised her, however, was that there was so little food - barely enough to fill her up. Almost like he didn't even plan on eating...

Not that she really minded. Luka loved him from the start, but the new and unusual way he treated her almost made her even more desperate for chances to make him happy, because then he'd give her a reward she would never forget. Getting a moment to kiss him...that alone was hard. But to be able to sleep with him twice in the same week? She'd do _anything!_

"I hope this is something that really pleases my Luka," the purple-haired man said as he rested a big warm hand on her shoulder. His lips found their way to her ear so he could murmur, as though to confirm her suspicions, "Because I expect to be pleased in return."

Blinking and nodding furiously, she turned to face him and stammered, "O-Of course! A-Anything for you, Gakupo!" Luka reached up on her tippy-toes, leaning towards his face to kiss him, but he placed a finger to her parted lips to stop her.

"Wait until we finish eating," Gakupo told her firmly, smirking at the way her bright eyes suddenly went dull. He thoroughly enjoyed the way he'd shaped her into his...well, _slave_, as some might see it. But she didn't seem at all pissed with the way it'd turned out. If anything, she did an excellent job of playing along with his fantasy of being in control.

Luka pushed out her bottom lip in a pout and gave him the best puppy eyes she could manage. Though, it only made her heart pound faster in slight fear, because usually trying to pressure him into something would result in a fierce scolding.

Gakupo forced himself to frown at her as she sighed heavily and began to turn around towards the food he'd worked so damn hard to display so beautifully in his bedroom. He knew he'd probably regret letting it all go to waste, but he'd ignore that for the time being, especially if that meant he'd be able to immerse himself in a night of pink hair, blue eyes, and breathless squeals of pleasure.

Gakupo flung one strong arm around Luka's waist and yanked her to him before she could reach the food he'd made, pulling her so close to him that her back molded perfectly against his firm chest. It was clear by the way she let out a small gasp that she was confused, but he brushed it off, reaching for a cracker and some caviar with his free hand and bringing it up to her lips so she could nibble at it. He let his chin rest against her shoulder, listening contentedly to the sound of her munching hesitantly at the cracker.

"Damn you for being so irresistible..." he muttered darkly in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. He felt her lips reach the tips of his fingers as she finished off the food, but he didn't bother to move them as he growled, only slightly serious, "You're really gonna pay for making all this go to waste."

Luka turned her head away from his hand and licked her lips, savoring the addicting flavor of the caviar Gakupo must've worked very hard to get. That stuff wasn't free, after all. In fact, it was extremely expensive for the tiny amount he'd gotten. She knew she'd made him angry, but she couldn't find her voice to apologize. Instead, she melted against him and sighed weakly.

"What is it, my dearest Luka?" he asked softly, smoothing his hand over her shirt as his fingers found their way beneath the fabric to tickle at her flat stomach. His other hand joined the first, his arms tightening around her waist. Gakupo's lips hovered near her ear, his teeth grazing over her skin. "Are you afraid of the consequences for pissing me off, sweetheart?"

The breath hitched in her throat as he sighed against her cheek, and Luka let out a shaky, "I-I'm sorry to displease you, G-Gaku..." She couldn't even get his full name out, and she tried to start a different statement, much to his amusement. "I-It's just that I-I thought you'd r-rather..."

He brushed some of her silky pink locks behind her ear and murmured, "An apology won't change my mind, Luka. I already know exactly how to make you pay." Gakupo smirked where he nuzzled against her neck before stepping away from her so she could turn and face him with innocent, wide eyes and a dark blush spreading across her cheeks.

"B-but-"

"I don't want to hear it." He lifted one hand to silence her. Luka flinched away at the harshness that filled his voice, but he didn't seem to notice, nor would he care if he did. He narrowed his eyes. "Down."

No hesitation, Luka dropped to her knees and fixed her frightened sapphire gaze on his feet.

Gakupo chuckled quietly and knelt in front of her with one eyebrow raised. He placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned forward for his dark voice to murmur in her ear, "Well, I meant on the bed, but the floor is okay, too..." Without another word, he nudged her backward until she was on the ground, staring up at him with nervous, gorgeous eyes and quivering lips as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!:D They made me happy... I actually feel a little bad that this one wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. I rewrote it so many dang times so Gakupo seemed more possessive, but meh. Good enough, I hope?**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**LyokoZeldalover455:** _Thanks and I'm glad^^_

**theunhappytwins:** _Thank youuu~! I know what you mean...I'm the same way with oneshot collections. :3 Glad you liked that one(: I've never used those characters before, but I suppose I can figure something out for them^^_

**Aqua:** _You're welcome!:D_

**shadowthorn2013:** _Ha XD Me too, probably. XD I'm terrified of cars, so I would definitely wreck a lot. D:_

**CaramellYandere:** _That's cool. :3 I actually pretty much PMed you a response. XD But yea, I can do MikuxLuki. :3_

**Yugao702:** _Thanks. X3 And thanks for listing the couples. I appreciate it. Hehe, I'll look forward to writing for some of them. XD_

**Scarlet Eventide:** You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it:D

* * *

_**Please leave a review, request a couple, or just be random. XD**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	26. Kaito x Luka: Stick Your Tongue Out Day

**Couple:** _Luka x Kaito_

**Rated:** _K+_

**Holiday:** _Stick Your Tongue Out Day (July 19)_

**Requested by:** _Yugao702_

* * *

**Special Thanks To:** CaramellYandere for giving me the holiday(:

* * *

_**This is more drabble-ish because I would pretty much be writing the same thing over and over again and that would get old...so this is mostly dialogue and your imaginations. It's definitely not my favorite one ever ;-;**_

* * *

"Blehhh!"

"Nehhh!"

"Arghhh!"

"Argh! Murhurhurrr!"

"Oh. My. God. _Will you shut the hell up!?_" Luka slammed her hands down on the table as she rose quickly, her silky pink locks fluttering around her at the sudden movement. Piercing sapphire eyes met amused royal blue ones, and the smile on his lips grew even larger.

"_You_ were the one who was mocking _me_," he stated pointedly, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

Luka frowned. "Do it one more time and I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to you."

A smirk played at his lips, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he leaned over the table towards the irritated pinkette who glared him down with one of her harshest stares. "You mean...like this?" He followed up his words by letting his tongue pass through his lips, winking at her as he did so.

"You're really testing my patience."

"You say that all the time."

"And every single time, I mean it."

"Then why don't you act on any of your threats? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Kaito had moved from his spot across from her so that he could stand next to Luka, tapping her shoulder repetitively while she practically radiated hate.

With gritted teeth, Luka snarled, "Because if I were to kill you, the others would murder me."

"Ah, so I guess that means that no matter what I do, you can't hurt me for it?" prompted Kaito with a growing grin as he leaned towards her face.

Luka crossed her arms tightly, her watery-pink nails digging into her skin almost enough to draw blood as she tried to ignore his obvious implications. "Not necessarily."

After flashing a quick smile, Kaito dove in to brush his warm lips against her cheek in a kiss that lasted a bit longer than he'd intended, and he'd hoped he would be able to get out of Luka's way before she realized what was going on, but he wasn't so lucky. Her hand curled into a fist, and she slammed it hard against his cheek with a shriek of disgust.

"You _licked_ me!"

"And I meant to," he chuckled as he massaged his bruising skin.

Luka clenched both her hands into fists, tilting her head downwards to stare at the ground, a dark aura surrounding her. "Run."

"Well, why should I-?"

"RUN, YOU SORRY BASTARD! AND KEEP YOUR TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH!"

* * *

_**Dude, what is this crappy nonsense?**_

**.::Review Replies::.**

**theunhappytwins:** _Gakupo is always a bit rape-y. XDD_

**Rosie-Chan:** _(dumping the "in Japan" part. You know who you are XD) You've had caviar? I've never had it. XD Is it really that bad? lol_

**PandaPuppet:** _SeeU and Dell...well there's one I never thought of before. Sure! XD_

**CaramellYandere:** _You're welcome! And thanks for the holiday suggestions:3 Sorry that this one kinda sucked, though. It's always nice to see a Submissive!Luka, I think. It's very different from the usual pervy Gaku and Tsun Luka. XD I've never eaten caviar, either, but I hear it's good XD_

**aza004:** _Yes, the floor is totally necessary. X3_

**SpringUnicorn:** _I've actually already written the MikuKaito one you requested, but I just have to wait a day or so to post it ^^ Sure, I can do a Meiko and Kiyoteru one. Someone's already asked for them, anywaysX3 I try to update as often as possible. :3 Thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

* * *

_**Reviews are great! Let me get to 100 before the next update! (Come on guys, that's 1 review. XD) Thanks!**_

**(:Mizune **


	27. Miku x Rin: Lollipop Day

**Couple:** _Miku x Rin_

**Rated:** _T for suggestive themes_

**Holiday:** _Lollipop Day (July 20)_

**Requested by:** _boomer4ever_

* * *

**_While I was writing this, I actually forgot that I was supposed to make this semi-centered around lollipops, so that part seems insanely forced, in my opinion. That, and I really didn't know where to go with it. But it's still here. Hope you enjoy it~!_**

* * *

Clutching the treats tightly in her hands, the short blonde girl trotted down the hallway towards her and Len's room, humming the tune to her favorite song. But she wasn't being loud enough to block out the near-silent sound of faint sniffles and depressed sighs coming from Miku's room.

Miku, the happiest of all the Vocaloids, the one who would never cry.

Rin curiously tapped one knuckle against the door, leaning close enough for her ear to press against the cold wood. From within, the cries seemed to stop suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, as though the teal-haired girl was trying to stay quiet so it would seem as though she wasn't in there. Rin, on the other hand, wasn't going to fall for it and cracked the door open to peek inside.

"O-Oh, it's j-j-just y-you, R-Rin..." Miku spluttered, wiping her puffy eyes with the back of her hand, only to smear her mascara over her splotchy red skin.

Rin closed the door behind her and padded into the leek-obsessed girl's room until she could drop onto her knees in front of her.

"Miku, what happened? Why are you crying?" Rin asked softly, setting the treats down on the floor next to her and reaching up to brush some of her tangled locks of teal hair out of the girl's eyes.

Miku kept her watery gaze fixed on the ground, tears spilling over and down her cheeks. Her lips quivered as she struggled to say a few words, finally choking out, "K-K-Kaito left me...f-for M-Meiko..."

Rin's brow furrowed. BaKaito, hurting the girl who was so hopelessly in love with him. She blinked in surprised when her best friend continued.

"They gave the opening act in our next concert to Luka and kicked me out of it completely. G-G-Gumi won't hang out with me like she used to.." Miku hung her head and let out a heavy sigh of depression. "I-I-I-I don't think a-anyone l-l-likes me an-anymore..."

"Miku..." Rin's fingers traced over the taller girl's jawline, her cerulean eyes glowing while a reassuring smile grew on her lips. "Don't be stupid. You're a beautiful girl with tons of fans. You shouldn't get so upset just because Kaito dumped you. He's an idiot. And I'm willing to bet that there's someone out there who loves you with all her heart, and just hasn't admitted it yet."

Miku raised a teal eyebrow. "H-Her...?" Rin's faint smile was enough of an answer, and Miku sniffled one last time before stuttering, "B-But you and Len...?"

Rin rolled her eyes as she took one of the blue and pink lollipops she'd set on the floor and handed it to her blushing friend. "It's all an act. Do you know how much crap we'd have to deal with if the fans found out we weren't together?"

"B-B-But he...?"

"What, you think he goes into Piko's room all the time for 'guy talk'?"

"W-Wha...?"

"Well someone cheered up pretty quick!" RIn's airy laugh rang out, and she tapped Miku on the nose as the girl took the wrapper from her lollipop.

"Who couldn't under thes circumstances?" Miku snorted with a roll of her eyes. She licked at the treat before gagging. "Bleh! This tastes like cough syrup!"

* * *

_**Can you tell I was getting lazy? OTL I suck.**_

**COMING UP:**

_Miku x Kaito_

_Zeito x Lapis _

_Neru x Dell_

**_in that order. Though, I'm trying to work on a few more to come before Neru x Dell (Which is probably my favorite one of all of these, to be honest XD)_**

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**TeamKagamine:** _Yes! You were my 100th reviewer!:D Thanks!XD_

**Rosie-chan: **_I'll try to do another Mikuo one soon just for you since you're awesome but I already have a lot of requests xD_

**CaramellYandere: **_No...*shakes head* You must...EMBRACE THE INSANITY! X3 I don't really know how else to respon. X3 Your review made me smile and laugh so much xD Thanks~_

* * *

**_Leave a review on this piece of crap? (You may not think it's crap, but it's hands-down my least favorite...) Thanks everybody~_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	28. Miku x Kaito: Ice Cream Day

**Couple: **_Miku x Kaito_

**Rated:** _K+_

**Holiday:** _Ice Cream Day (July 21)_

**Requested by:** _SpringUnicorn_

* * *

**_100 word drabble alert! Is it good?:O_**

* * *

The flavor of strawberry lingers between the two lovers as they gaze into each other's eyes, absent-mindedly lapping at his favorite frozen treat while focusing solely on each other. Sure, it may be an innocent way to chill out together, but she knows what he's really thinking. Every time his tongue 'accidentally' brushed over hers, her blush darkens. His smirk widens.

Unable to take it anymore, she swipes herself a quick kiss on his lips before allowing her teal bangs to cover her eyes so he can't read her expression as she nibbles at the waffle cone in his hands.

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**ZameZelder:** _Thanks a lot~! I had no idea you guys loved this fanfic so much! XD I try to update this as often as possible so I don't miss awesome holidays. X3 That's okay; I enjoy reviews either way X3_

**CaramellYandere:** _Nah, I stalk my email most of the time (when I'm not busy) and tend to review like right away if I feel like typing. You're not stalkerish at all. :3 *squeals* IKR?! Piko and Len are soooo cute! Thanks for the review~! I know this wasn't necessarily fluffy, but it works, I suppose. _

**lizzie-rivers:** _Oh, wow~! At least I haven't been updating my main stories that much XD There's not much here to catch up on, lol. Hehe, you felt perverted reading it? How do you think I felt WRITING it?! XD Thanks for the review~_

**Yugao702:** _Thanks~! I actually get the holidays off this website called brownielocks . com, and they have a TON of monthly, weekly, and daily holidays there. So I find one that would work with a couple and just kinda go from there. X3 I shall work on those couples!(:_

**anime lover dt: **_Sure!_

**Rosie-Chan:**_ Lol, what Mikuo said...Oh, Rosie...*shakes head* I'm not too big on girl x girl pairings either, and I feel like when I write them, sometimes it's forced xD Thanks for reviewing~ Hope you had fun cleaning that mess xD_

**Cherry Neko 15:** _Thanks~~ *blush* Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like them!_

**_(:Mizune_**


	29. Gakupo x Kaito: Spooners Day

**Couple:** _Gakupo x Kaito, implied Kaito x Miku_

**Rated:** _T for suggestive themes_

**Holiday:** _Spooners Day (July 22)_

**Requested by:** _Kalle_

* * *

_**I almost failed to find a chance to write this update. What with trying to make my mom a birthday cake, and her coming home early from work and my cousin dragging her outside all like, "Oh, look what your idiot daughter did to ruin the yard!" while I'm sitting there in the kitchen frantically trying to ice the cake, write words, and light the candles and- AHHHH!**_

_**So I apologize if this seems rushed; there's so much more stuff I'm supposed to be doing today. X3**_

* * *

"It's time to get up!" There was only a brief pause before a heavy weight hit the bed, causing the purple-haired boy to be tossed slightly in the air. "Up, up, up, up!"

Gakupo groaned, yanking his plum-colored covers up over his head and bringing his knees up to his chest in an attempt to block out the disturbance known as Kaito Shion, the irritating blue-haired ice cream lover who enjoyed barging in without warning to jump on the bed. He muttered a string of profanities of the annoying man-ish-boy bounced up and down, up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs to get the taller man's attention.

"For the sake of all that's purple, what the hell do you want!?" Gakupo shouted, rolling onto his side and glaring up at Kaito with piercing amethyst eyes that were narrowed to slits.

Kaito ceased in his aggravating behavior, dropping down on his knees. He placed his hands on the bed and leaned closer to Gakupo's face with a giant smile on his lips. "You overslept! Meiko wants us downstairs _now _to rehearse with Len for the next song."

"No." Gakupo frowned. "She only wants us down there because she likes writing us awkward songs to force us into doing awkward things, and no. Just, no."

"What's wrong with that? We're just friends, aren't we?" the blue-haired man asked innocently, tilting his head to one side.

Gakupo did his best to maintain a scowl, even though his cheeks were reddening a bit merely at the thought. That, and Kaito looked pretty adorable all confused like he was. "O-Of course we are; it's just that it's awkward, is it not?" Liar. The only reason Gakupo feared Vana N' Ice rehearsals so much was because to be quite honest, Kaito turned him on. And most of the time, it would show. Like, seriously, it would be painfully obvious to any person whose gaze just so happened to travel...there.

"Not really." Kaito gave a careless shrug before plopping down on the bed next to Gakupo, his face so close to his that the purple-haired man had to roll over to face the other side so that the ice-cream lover wouldn't see his furious blushing.

"And why not?" Gakupo managed to get out without a stutter.

"Because I'm really not ashamed to admit that I'd ditch Miku for you, maybe?"

"Bros before hoes." Gakupo shrugged half-heartedly, as though he figured that that was all Kaito meant by the statement. (After all, guy friends always had to have each others' backs, right?)

Unexpectedly, Kaito draped one arm over Gakupo's body, pulling himself close enough to mold his chest perfectly against the taller man's back. He smirked as his face was buried in sweet smelling hair, much like what happened whenever he'd chill with Miku in the same position. Gakupo, however, not on the dominant side for the first time in his life, shivered slightly when the other boy's warm breath hit the back of his neck.

"Maybe I wouldn't necessarily want to leave Miku," Kaito mumbled, letting his hand travel down the length of Gakupo's chest, and even lower until he heard the purple-haired man's breathing hitch in his throat. "But she'd never expect me to be a cheater, would she? With Meiko, maybe, but certainly not with my best friend."

A smile formed on Gakupo's face when he realized what Kaito was implying. And oh, how he really wanted to indulge himself in that man right then. But he really needed to get up and get dressed.

He had a rehearsal to go to.

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**ZameZelder:** _Thanks~ Hope you had an awesome Ice Cream Day, too~ (We didn't have any eitherXD)_

**Jo710:** _I sure can~ _I already got a request for them, so I'll try to make it sooner~ Thanks for the review!

**Cherry Neko 15:** _Thank you so, so much!:D Anything with Piko is willingly accepted! X3 He's my absolute favorite! :3 _

**Lennylovesrinny02:** _OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! I think Kissing Day was my favorite one to write X3 I have a Rin x Len one coming up anyway, because it only seems perfect for mirror images to participate in this holiday. X3 I can do both of those. :3 I just became a Mikuo x Neru shipper myself. :3 Thanks~_

**CaramellYandere:** _Hehe, Piko and Len ARE pretty freaking adorable. hehe, I'm glad you liked that one too~ It was fun to try writing a really short little drabble-thing. I think I know how I'll be writing oneshots for characters I don't really know too well, now. XD (Nah, you're not a pervert for it XD)_

**Sketchy Tetra:** _Sure~ Once I get some of these other requests out of the way XD_

* * *

**_(:Mizune_**


	30. Zeito x Lapis: Share a Sunset Month

**Couple:** _Zeito x Lapis_

**Rated:** _K_

**Holiday:** _Share a Sunset with Your Lover Month (July)_

**Requested by:** _CupaCreeper_

* * *

Pinks and golds and yellows and reds painted the skies.

Her laugh came out in waves of joy while she leaned onto his shoulder, one of her tiny hands reaching up to let her fingers tangle in his messy black hair. He kept scowling while he narrowed his crimson eyes at the gorgeous sunset.

"You know I love you, right Zeito?" she asked suddenly, turning to kiss his cheek.

"Yea, I know." The blush spreading across his cheeks was all too noticeable, but he maintained an irritated expression to keep his reputation.

Out loud, he wouldn't say he loved her.

* * *

_**Sweet! 100 word drabble! You like, don't like? **_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**liveless-snow:** _PMed. _

**Cherry Neko 15:** _X3 Thanks~ I get them from this website called brownielocks . com; it lists a ton of monthly, weekly, and daily observances with holidays I've never even thought of XD _

**CaramellYandere:** _Dude, I've been searching the internet FOR FREAKING EVER looking for a Piko plushie and I can't find any good ones. ;-; And he's my favorite...*sniffle* Lol, it was actually gonna turn out with Gakupo dragging Kaito down, but (and I don't read too many yaoi stories, so I'm probably wrong) there doesn't seem to be too many with a more Uke!Gakupo. (That is the one who's being controlled, right? I fail so bad at remembering those things X3) Thanks~_

**Rizhae:** _Lol, when I first saw the username I was like, "Uh...I've never gotten a review from you..." XD It's okay, I understand! I've been having trouble reviewing for people, too, because I've been trying to keep my own things updated. Thanks~_

**Kalle:** _Thanks~_

**PokeCrafter:** _Definitely! Those two are soooo cute! Thanks for reading and reviewing~_

* * *

**_(:Mizune_**


	31. Rin x Len: Dance Day

**Couple:** _Rin x Len_

**Rated:** _STRONGLY rated T. (You know what that means...)_

**Holiday:** _Dance Day (July 27)_

**Requested by:** _Lennylovesrinny02 (sorta. That's my semi-excuse for writing more RinxLen when I've got so many requests)_

**WARNING:** _It gets_ _a bit citrusy._

* * *

**_I'm posting this early cuz I'll be out all weekend and won't be able to xD_**

**_I was gonna make this GumixGumiya or some other genderbend couple, but I just felt that it was best for the famous mirror images to be working on their dance moves together. X3_**

* * *

"I swear Miku makes these moves hard on purpose!"

"You're just too tense!" Len placed his hands on his mirror image's hips as he came up behind her, his fingers digging through her black shorts and into her skin as he guided her from side to side. "Relax your muscles. And for Master's sake, woman, move your hips!" He yanked her backwards so her back was firmly against his chest, their hips grinding together as he swung left and right in time to the beat that was playing over the speakers in their room.

Rin's face colored at the sensation of Len against her, but she managed to keep up her tsundere act remarkably well. "You're a boy, Len! You shouldn't be able to move like that!" She forced a frown to her trembling lips when he moved smoothly to the left, pulling her along with him. Then he side-stepped away from her with a smile, clasping his hands over his head as he swirled his hips around like a professional belly dancer.

"Ah, but I'm a shota, Rinny! I can do anything a girl can do!" he laughed.

"You know, that's really not something you should be bragging about." Rin had stopped with her fail dancing and had her cerulean gaze fixed on Len, watching his fluid movements with a dark blush spreading over her nose and cheeks. She couldn't help but _love_ the way he danced around with no trouble, the way he'd thrust his hips forward so sharply that it made her heart skip a beat, the way a few droplets of sweat would drip from his brow, the way he had a breathless grin on his face even though he was concentrating really hard.

Len noticed her gaze raking over him up and down, and he shot her a grin. He decided to completely pretend that he didn't notice the hunger and desperation in her gaze, and he just lined himself up next to her, placing both hands on his hips. "Rin, do as I do."

"No~! I can't move like that!" She crossed her arms.

Len scowled. "Well, you better as hell start learning before this concert in a few months."

"I can try, but-"

"Great! Now let's start from the beginning." Len glanced at her and pushed his hips to the right. When Rin did the same, he moved to the left. She copied. "See, now that's like half the dance right there!"

"What, looking like some retarded cheerleader* to stand behind Miku when she steals the performance?" Rin spat, narrowing her harsh eyes at him. She rapidly shook her head. "No, no, I really don't agree with that."

"Rin," he whined out, snatching her by her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. His desperate gaze bore into hers. "We're the only two available for this, and I can't do it without you. So do this for me..._please?_"

Rin blinked and reluctantly nodded, a slight sigh accompanying it. "Fine, but only if you let me get revenge on Miku somehow."

A smirk formed on his lips as he stepped back and moved to stand at her side once again. "Rinny, I'm the master of revenge. I'd be glad to help you destroy that teal-haired demon. But first...!" Len placed his hands on his hips and gave her a knowing glance before muttering the directions, "One, two; one, two; one, two!" while they moved with a steady rhythm. They made it through a little bit of hopping around with no problem, but once Len kicked his right leg high into the air with no trouble, Rin stopped.

"There's no way I can do that."

"Rin, you're freaking good at dancing!" Len crossed his arms with an irritated gleam in his eyes. "Why are you being so anti all of a sudden?"

"I dance in private, Len. I can ballroom dance, but when it comes to Miku's bull crap hip-hop moves, I _can't do it._" Rin wasn't doing it for attention from him - though, it truly was a bonus - but she simply felt that she couldn't dance like that without looking stupid. Especially in front of thousands upon thousands of Miku's fans.

Len tipped his head to the side and sighed. "Yes, you can. Just do what I do." Len lifted his leg high into the air in a firm kick, his body bouncing upward slightly at the movement. Rin tried to do the same...and failed pathetically.

"I told you!" Rin crossed her arms. "I can't keep my leg straight."

"Damn it, Rin." A low growl came from somewhere deep inside Len's throat as he grabbed her by her shoulders with strong hands, so tightly that she whimpered and gasped in pain. She stumbled backward as he pushed her towards a wall, grunting from the pain of her spine hitting against it, but Len didn't seem to care about her discomfort at the moment. One hand stayed up by her shoulder, but the other traveled down to her right leg until he reached her outer thigh. "I know for a _fact _that you can do some of these things. Because - trust me, Rin - you and I have done _enough_ to learn how damn flexible we both are."

"L-Len-!" Rin blushed darkly at the thought, and even more so when he hooked his arm around her knee and lifted her leg up into the air.

"Keep it _straight_, Rin," Len spat.

Rin did as she was told, even though her left leg started to wobble the more he tugged at her. The muscles in her right leg burned, ached, far more than anything ever had. She whimpered as tears welled in her eyes, pain coiling up through her leg despite the heat pooling in her stomach from his touches, no matter how rough. Rin cried out slightly as he tried to lift her ankle up to his shoulder, but he stopped when he saw the pain in her glassy eyes.

"See, look at that. You can get your leg up pretty high," he said, in an attempt to make her forget how much pain she was in.

"L...nh..." she groaned, tilting her head back and opening her mouth to let out a loud moan. "T-That..._hurts_."

"Eh, well, if it's not hurting, then it's not working," he replied quickly. She was surely going to kill him if he didn't provide her with a good answer...once she could walk on that leg without a strong limp, that is.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! _Break_ my leg?" Rin bellowed, shifting slightly on her left foot to try to make herself more comfortable. Her right leg was held up just past his hip, caught in the crook of his arm while his hand reached up beneath her shorts.

"Nope. I'm trying to improve your flexibility the same way Miku trained me."

Rin decided to ignore the jealousy that built up within her at his statement. Miku had him up _against a wall_ lifting his leg into the air? That teal-headed slut who flirted with every boy? Rin gritted her teeth. "You realize that I won't be able to dance for like a week, r-right?" She stammered towards the end, the pain in her leg increasing as he lifted it higher.

"Oh, I know." Len shot a quick smile at her.

Rin furrowed her brow and growled. "You did this on purpose, then? Damn, you're worse than Gakupo is when he wants Luka."

"I really love taking care of you when you're feeling bad," he told her truthfully, batting his eyes at her like a lovesick girl.

"So you resort to hurting me yourself?"

"I didn't mean to, but I suppose this is definitely a bonus, right?" He lifted his free hand up to caress her cheek, tracing his fingertips along her jawline towards her shoulder. Len leaned forward to press a few soft kisses to her chin, before pecking her on the nose and moving to her ear.

"God, Len..." Rin's hands clutched at his shoulders, pulling him up against her as he ran his lips and tongue over her neck, accompanied by sharp nips that were sure to leave marks. "Y-You've been like this since you filmed Spice! Y-You haven't gotten out of that phase yet, eh?"

"Oh, please," he sighed against her skin. "Like you didn't go through that ridiculous Princess phase when you shot Servant of Evil. You made me wait on you for a week."

Rin rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him tight to her. "I didn't want to think of you leaving me like that, so I made you stay with me all the time. Just to be sure," she admitted, even though she'd told him that plenty of times before. "We've been busy every damn night because of your new obsession. What happened to being a shota, anyway?"

"I can be anything you want me to be, Rin," Len whispered, kissing her cheek. "But I'd really appreciate it if you would be a good girl right now for me..."

"I'd rather be dancing."

"I thought you hated dancing?"

"It's better than being your whore for like the thirtieth night in a row. Besides, Len," Rin added, turning her head away from him when he tried to silence her by capturing her lips, "I'm _hurting_ really bad. I just wanna lay down."

"I can make you forget about that pain." He brought his free hand to her shorts, struggling to slip them down just enough to leave her exposed.

"I really don't appreciate this..."

"I'll teach you to dance tomorrow," Len murmured as his hand left fleeting touches over her bare skin. "If you can walk when I'm through with you."

"Ohoho, Len..."

* * *

_*** Please note that I have nothing against cheerleaders. But Rin does. X3**_

_**I started not caring about the whole 'dance day' thing. I really wanted some RinLen action again. Buuut, my friends and I HAVE tried to make each other more flexible by lifting the others' legs into the air. Trust me, it does NOT work. You will ache. For a long time. (if you're not flexibleXD)**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**thunhappytwins:** _Lol, is it THAT unusual of a couple? XD_

**Rainheart344:** _I can do both of those, and thanks~_

**CaramellYandere:** _Lol, I always look forward to your reviews X3 D'aww, yay Piko!:D Hehe, I love the idea of Gakupo blushing, cuz I see so many pics of him blushing around Luka and it's FREAKING ADORABLE! *has fangirl moment* Hawaii sunsets are beautiful, I bet. (I'd say where I live, but my parents would kill me. Though, I don't have a beach around me and that's depressing. ;-;) July is a very busy month indeed. That, and when I don't have the time to sit and write, I want to do it more. X3 Since my cousin's here, I don't have the time, and I sneak off to get a few sentences done before she notices I'm gone. XD_

**Lyokozeldalover455:** _Thanks~ Glad you liked it:D_

**Vector Zero:** _Yup, pretty weird couple. XD Thanks~ Lol, YAY PANCAKES! X3 Yea, I'll try to get a GumixLen one soon, because I've had someone else request it before. X3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Aqua:** _I'll get to it as soon as I can!(:_

**NeaLureKamui:** _Hehehe :} Thanks! Glad you liked it!_

**Cherry Neko 15**_**:** Haha, thanks~_

**PokeCrafter:**_ I read that story; thanks so much for recommending it! I loved it!:D_

* * *

**_Reviews and requests are appreciated. All requests will be done, but it may take a while. I mean, I'm just a kid. ;-;_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	32. Dell x Neru: Rain Day

**Couple:** _Neru x Dell_

**Rated: **_T for kissing_

**Holiday:** _Rain Day (July 29)_

**Requested by: **_Yugao702_

* * *

Dell snorted as he took off his glasses, folded them, and sat them on his desk next to the many wadded up sheets of paper where he'd tried his hardest to write a decent make-up note to the girl who now hated his guts. His cigarette clasped between two fingers, Dell stood up and pressed the burning end into his ash tray, twirling it around until the burning red pieces faded into wisps of smoke. Then, he took the only piece of paper he hadn't discarded yet and glanced over the words written in his messy handwriting.

_"Neru, I'm sorry for everything. You know what kind of person I am when it comes to physical contact. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I don't love you."_

With an exasperated sigh, he crushed the piece of paper in his hands and tossed it in the direction of the waste bin near his door. That one wouldn't do, either. Dell left his bedroom and walked through his dark apartment easily, the path lit up every few seconds by a weak flash of lighting that shone through the blinds on his windows. When he made it to his apartment's door, he didn't fuss over not having his keys or even making sure it was locked. He left without a care in the world that the place was vulnerable, because that wasn't what mattered at the moment.

Neru.

Just thinking of her name sent a warm, tingly feeling up to his cheeks, but if anyone asked, he'd say he was flushed from drinking too much, or some other ridiculous story.

Neru was the kind of light-hearted hyperactive girl who always laughed and - while she spent a lot of time with that cellphone of hers - always seemed to make time for him. She was always throwing her arms around him and leaping on top of him so he would hold her up for her to kiss him from above. Sometimes she'd beg him to twirl her around when she leaped into his arms. Others, she'd take a seat on the counter and drag him closer by his belt with a flirtatious smile until their lips met. Occasionally, Neru would cup his face with her soft hands in an almost motherly action, and then kiss him more tenderly than ever before.

But to make a long story short (too late), Neru was a hopelessly in-love girl who loved to kiss in the most romantic ways, and Dell...? Frankly, he wasn't a big fan of the touchy-feely relationship Neru forced him into. So, when she tried to pull him outside into her most recent fantasy kiss, he refused and overpowered her with no trouble at all.

Which led to a snappy comment.

Then to a fight.

And Neru left his apartment, more pissed than ever.

That was sixteen days ago...not that Dell counted in desperate hope that she would come running back to him any time, of course.

Dell walked down the street at a brisk pace with his hands shoved in the pockets of his baggy jeans and head down to avoid the fat, cold raindrops that fell from gray clouds overhead. He shivered slightly as the rain came down harder and faster, but didn't slow down in his trek to reach the small house where she lived with her eight-year-old brother. Even when he was soaked to the bone with icy water, Dell kept moving, never having the drive to stop until he reached her porch and knocked on the old door.

Neru arrived almost immediately, her golden hair a tangled mess and eyeliner smeared around her pained gold eyes. Upon seeing him, she looked a bit excited, but forced the frown to stay there on her lips. She took in his appearance, raising a brow at his normally-baggy clothes, now drenched and plastered to his skin. His crimson eyes held more emtion than it ever had when they were together.

Dell backed off the porch, back into the fierce storm where his hair fell from its ponytail due to the fierce winds that swirled all around him. His arms were held out to his sides, his smile requesting something of her that only the two of them would understand.

With her usual, breathless gasp, Neru dashed down the stairs and leaped right into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist while her hands cupped his face and tilted his head upwards so their lips could touch in a long-overdue kiss. He went along with it, and, though he didn't like to admit it, he probably wanted that kiss even more than she did. With strong arms around her back and holding her up by her bottom - as inappropriate or suggestive as most might see it - neither of them minded.

All she cared about was keeping her body pressed against his and kissing him with that same hungry passion.

All he could focus on was moving his lips against hers and letting their tongues move together so she knew that he really did care.

They parted for a moment, Neru looking down at him and Dell with his head tilted back to see past her pathetic excuse for a chest to meet her gaze. Both were smiling, though Neru seemed far more enthusiastic...as always.

Then, as though they had the same idea, they kissed again. And the request that started their fight echoed in his head, making him smile bigger than ever because he knew he'd finally made her happy by catering to her wish.

_"Dell, kiss me in the rain."_

* * *

_**A kiss in the rain, eh? Isn't that original? Eh, well. I hope you all liked this! I actualy really enjoy this couple! I'm not sure whether I should prefer NeruxDell or DellxGumi?**_

_**VOTE ON MY POLL AND GIVE ME YOUR FAVORITE VOCALOID COUPLES!:D**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**CaramellYandere:** _I knooow~ On an unrelated note: My friend invited me to a con and I wanna be Piko, but I don't have enough time to make his outfit and have you seen how much it costs? *sniffle* California is another awesome place to go, I'd say. XD The only time I went on a plane...it was terrifying. But I was on a fighter plane with my AFJROTC teacher guy. (Not fun.) Lol. Me? A ninja? *derpface* I'm flattered, but I'm such a freaking klutz. XD 'Tis cool, I love long reviews. Ah, yes. Len is a very evil shota. Evil just for/to Rinny~ Lol, he was in his Spice phase. X3 Thanks for the review~_

**TeamKagamine:** _hehe, glad you enjoyed it. X3 Thanks for reviewing!:D_

**LolixGirl:** _Lol~ Glad you enjoyed it! Yea, I'll try to make a story with that triangle. Thanks fro reviewing and for the request~ :D_

**Lennylovesrinny02:** _Teehee~ *awesomeface* Every time you call her devilspawn, I start giggling. I'm so gonna refer to my little cousin as devilspawn from now on. (Do you know what that little demon did? My older cousin and I played a prank and told her there were demons in my room, so my little cousin wrote them a note begging them to spare her life. Well, we eventually felt bad and ripped the note up telling her it was a prank. And when we woke up, we found the note taped together under my pillow. That little demon child made us panic until the next day thinking we actually had a demon!) You live in Chicago? *sniffle* ;-; I LOVE that place. Lol, random cosplayers are sweet. And you...are secretly a perv, huh?;) Ahh, your review made me smile so much XD Thanks~_

**3:** _Lol, apparently Len loves to be a shota just for Rinny~ ;) Thanks for the review~_

**PokeCrafter:** _Hehe, all the shotas are just amazing. Have you seen the Oliver, Len, Piko, and Ryuto version of Poker Face? Look it up if you haven't. ;) My cousin just went home so I can't prank her anymore. ): Thanks for reviewing~_

* * *

**_So I'm currently having an anime conversation with my friend. By that, I mean we're on Facebook sending pictures back and forth to talk to each other. He sent a picture of a flirty Miku, so I sent Len with a gun saying that he 'doesn't like her'. Hehe. *evil laugh*_**

**_But really, I'm starting to like Miku more. XD_**

**_Review, ne?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	33. Neru x Akaito: Cellphone Courtesy Month

**Couple:**_ Neru x Akaito_

**Rated:** _K+_

**Holiday:** _Cellphone Courtesy Month (July)_

**Requested by:** _Yugao702_

* * *

_**This is somewhat related to the Nero x Miku oneshot; it takes place during the same time. I rushed it because I waited until the last second. OTL sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! ):**_

* * *

"What is that abomination!?"

Neru's thumbs didn't cease in their rapid movement over the tiny keys, but she managed to pull her gaze from the screen to shoot Akaito a carefree look. "Cellphone," she muttered curtly, eyes flickering down again just as she sent the message to Nero.

"Well turn it off and put it away," Akaito snapped as he pulled back the seat in front of his girlfriend to sit down. He rested his elbows on the table, his chin in his palms as he leaned forward to stare at her with arrogant crimson eyes. "I don't want to see you using that thing while you're supposed to be focusing on me."

"But I prefer to focus on the important things," she snapped back, casting him a glare through her thick black eyelashes, her golden eyes harsh.

"Oh, and you're saying I'm not important?" Akaito demanded, slamming his hand down on the table and leaning towards her like he thought it would be threatening. Though, knowing Neru, she wouldn't be afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything, after all. Her, and her stupid strong-willed personality.

Neru frowned and flipped her phone shut with a click. "No, I'm saying that Nero is having issues with Miku right now. That's the important thing!" She tipped her head in the direction of her genderbend, sitting with Miku while the teal-haired girl drank from a large Slurpee.

Akaito blinked at the pair, confused. Neru never cared that much about people before, even if it was her genderbend. Why start now? He turned back to her and asked her that exact question, though it came out a little harsher than he meant for it to.

"Because Nero's been complaining that he and Miku haven't gotten anywhere in th-" She broke off when her phone vibrated, and averted her gaze to look back down at the screen. She was quick at typing a reply, speaking to her red-haired boyfriend at the same time. "They haven't gotten anywhere in their relationship, and he really wants to show her how much he cares."

"Then why doesn't he just buy her a bunch of crap? I mean, he could afford it."

"You can't buy love, baka," Neru spat, reaching across the table to flick him in the forehead.

"I bought your love with a new cellphone," he muttered pointedly, and he snatched the little orange object from her grip with a cruel smirk.

"That's different!" she insisted stubbornly. Neru shot a glance in her genderbend's direction, her gaze suddenly softening in pity when she realized that he was having a hard time convincing Miku to actually accept him as a boyfriend. She leaned across the table desperately, reaching for her cellphone, which Akaito held just out of her reach. "Please, Akaito! I have to do something about this!"

Akaito stared her down with harsh crimson eyes for several long moments, but eventually, he dropped her phone down on the table and let her swipe it back up as though it were her precious baby - because, it really _was _her precious baby. "_But _I hope that after this thing is taken care of, you'll allow our date to go on in _peace," _he growled to her as he stood up, pushing in his chair.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Neru blinked several times in surprise as he started to head for the couple.

"I'm gonna do something to get them out of here and back to the mansion where they can bond," he called over his shoulder.

Neru clutched her phone tightly within her fingers, watching him suspiciously as her boyfriend made his way over to Nero and Miku. The teal-haired girl began to stand up, but she'd barely turned around, Slurpee in hand, when she was stopped by Akaito, crashing right into him so that the cherry drink spilled all over her fancy top. Call it cruel or whatever you'd think, but Neru's hands immediately shot up to her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud at the scene.

Miku, the spoiled princess, just got any icy drink all over her favorite sweater.

Neru remembered the time when the teal-haired girl had accidentally gotten their clothes mixed up, and Neru had to dress like Miku for a day. Nothing had been more embarrassing, more torturous than that.

Karma really was a bitch.

As Akaito backed away from the couple and headed back towards Neru, the golden-haired girl barely managed to send the boy a _'Ur welcome'_ message before her cellphone was being snatched from her once again. She looked up to see the red-haired boy holding it above her head, smiling down at her.

"I believe you're supposed to put this thing away and focus on _me_ now."

* * *

_**Yea, yea totally not my best work. But my iPod's about to die and I'll probably have to go for the rest of the night, but I really wanted to get this done. I'd say that I'm going to rewrite it, but I'll probably never get around to it. No use lying.**_

_**This is written for Cellphone Courtesy because of the idea that Neru would've paid more attention to her phone than Akaito and he didn't want that.**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Nerumi H:** _PMed._

**Rosie-chan:** _I saw :D What, did you think DellxNeru wouldn't be good? ): Hehe, yes, your new name is great X3_

**sarahkagamine13:** _Lol, you asked for that right after someone else did. X3 Thanks for the review, and sure~ _

**CaramellYandere:** _(gonna skip replying to most of it because I have to make this quick) But that's really depressing ): You have friends online, though.:D Piko's like over $100 to buy the full outfit for *cries* THE CARNIVAL YAY! Teehee...I'm so glad you liked it! And I totally enjoy the randomness; keep it up XD Thanks for the review~_

**RainbowLyoko:** _Thank you! ;3 I'll definitely do more of those for ya! Thanks~_

**PokeCrafter:** _*gasp* I love that video! Oliver, you say? Hmm...look up "Ryuto, Len, Piko, and Oliver - Poker Face." It'll be an MMD. Enjoy a major nosebleed. X3 (If you haven't already seen it, of course.)_

* * *

**_(:Mizune_**


	34. Len x Rin x Rinto: Girlfriends Day

**Couple:** _Rinto x Rin x Len_

**Rated:** _T_

**Holiday:** _Girlfriend's Day (August 1)_

**Requested by:** _DoKuRiNAnimationQueen_

**Inspiration:** "_Darling" by Rinto, Rin, and Len_

* * *

**_I waited too long to get this written, and in the end, I had to rush it to get it up today. ):_**

* * *

Thirty minutes must have passed of nothing more than changing into shirt after shirt, of taking his hair down and then re-tying it neatly into a ponytail, of practicing smiles and confessions at a more feminine reflection in his bathroom mirror...

Nothing seemed to be fitting for someone with his face. A dress shirt and tie with a small ponytail made him look too uptight, too official. And even though Len couldn't deny that he was still the same sexy beast as ever, it just didn't look like something he thought she would like. He gave a failed attempt at being a normal school boy with long pants and a loose fitting shirt with a carelessly thrown on tie, but that made him see, like he rushed or like he just didn't give a flip. He even tried the nerdy look, complete with plaid shirt and glasses, but he grimaced the moment he saw himself in the mirror.

At last, he settled with the usual: sagging shorts, baggy shirt, and a carelessly tied ponytail. Though, the more he stared back into his own cerulean eyes, the more he doubted that she would like him as a boyfriend for who he really was.

Len was too panicked to even sigh as he picked up the red paper heart sitting on the vanity, careful not to crush it in his fist as he darted from the bathroom and headed for the front door of his crappy apartment. He slammed it shut, hopped on his scooter, and made his way toward the park. He knew she would be there - it was her weekend routine, after all, not that he stalked her to find out. But that wasn't what worried him. He was more terrified than ever that she would turn him down.

And that would break his poor, fragile heart.

But technically, she'd been leading him on. Every time they were together, she'd laugh and laugh - and Len always thought it sounded like a chorus of golden angel's bells; cheerful, gorgeous, making her even more attractive. He knew in his heart that she loved him - she had to! Surely that was the reason she acted the way she did around him?

Sure, he may not have had the money to buy her gifts all the time, or the will to perform gentlemanly acts around her, but he was a great guy, right? He was that one playful boy always coming up behind her and covering her eyes while whispering a soft 'guess who?'; the one who always shoved her forward a little before taking off running so that she'd chase after him; the one who'd give her a ride on his scooter - because he loved it when she wrapped her arms around his waist and left her chin on his shoulder.

So he'd be good enough! If h told her how he really felt, shed accept him, right?

Just seeing her - just seeing Rin - there, several yards away and typing on her laptop with her back against a tree sent his heartbeat leapfrogging. He combed a hand through his messy bangs as he sucked in a nervous breath. He climbed off his scooter and left it there a little ways away from her; he'd come back and get it later. Then, he sighed heavily before moving his hand behind his back so she wouldn't see the little heart he'd worked so damn hard to cut out in perfect symmetry.

_Let's do this._

::::::

The finished touch were his white hair pins. Always the hair pins.

He could think back to a time when he thought such things were girly and ridiculous, back when he refused to give in to a girl's wishes because he was 'a real man.' That is, until he first saw _Rin_. It was at that time he realized that 'being a real man' was to tend to a girl's needs, to be polite, to help her if she was hurting. The day he first got a glimpse of the blonde beauty, he decided that she would be the one.

The pins were bought from a cheap girl store as a 'present for his sister' (the sister he didn't have...) and he put them in the way she did.

From then, he'd given her a simple 'hello' to catch her attention, and that led to a short conversation which soon became an inseparable friendship. He'd become that person she'd go to for advice, the guy who'd carry her things or lay out his jacket in a puddle so she could cross without getting wet, the one whose shoulder she'd cry on, the one she would trust with her life.

Rinto took the red paper heart from the shelf, holding it up to his chest with great care to keep it from wrinkling before he left his house after calling a quick goodbye to his mother. The park where Rin tended to hang out was a short ten minute walk from where he lived, so he set a swift pace in hopes that he could reach her quickly and get some good alone time with such a beautiful girl.

The trip to the park seemed to take longer than usual - it very well could've been that he was dying from the heat in his long-sleeve shirt and tie, the school's uniform that he tended to wear even on weekends because he felt that the look just 'fit' him very well. But once he reached the park, Rin was very easy to spot, sitting where she always did with her laptop in her lap and back up against a tree. But what really made her noticeable was that giant bow on top of her head.

He smiled as he took in a deep breath, preparing himself to tell this girl how much he liked her. He moved his hands behind his back, effectively hiding that paper heart from her view as he approached her.

_Let's do this._

:::::

_Dear Mom, _

_Those boys I told you about are absolutely the greatest, but I still don't know which one I should choose. As far as I know, they don't even like me that way; they're just kind guys willing to lend a hand...well, Rinto more so than Len, but Len's just so much fun! He's goofy and dances around like a moron and he ven convinced me to get on the bouncy castle with him! 9We scared some of the kids off...)_

_But Rinto...he treats me like a lady. He always asks for my opinion before he makes a major choice because my thoughts matter to him. I know Len cares about me like that too, but he just doesn't show it as often. Rinto's cuter, though. Okay...no, maybe Len is-_

"Hey, Rinny~!"

Rin immediately slammed her laptop shut and tossed it to the ground at her side as though she'd never been using it, blushing slightly when she turned to her left to see Len walking towards her with a huge smile on his face. That, and the nickname was enough to make her cheeks get all red. She normally never let anyone ever call her that...but the way Len said it...it made her heart flutter. She flashed him a smile. He had one hand behind his back, just barely keeping something from her view, and his gaze was excited, yet firm. Len was never serious about anything, so whatever he'd come to see her for must've been extremely important.

"Hello, Rin!"

Rinto was much more formal in speaking to her; his deep voice rang out from the right shortly after she heard Len call for her. The much taller blonde approached calmly, both arms held behind his back. Even from a distance, she could tell that his face betrayed a sense of urgency, his lips set in a frown, his eyes narrowed, his muscles tense.

Rin gave him a welcoming smile as well, then turned to look at Len as he finally reached her and knelt down next to her. Rinto quickly joined them on his knees, only he didn't look at Rin. His piercing gaze never once left Len's.

"Hey, guys!" Rin was completely oblivious of the lightning storm of rage that crackled between the two boys. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What brings you both here today?"

Len was the first to snap out of his stare down with Rinto. That bastard! Was he there to steal Rin away from him? What if she preferred such a gentleman to a fun-loving boy? Len may have been a kid at heart, but he could show her just how much of a man he truly was. He couldn't help his thoughts. Rin was a gorgeous girl, and there she was, sporting a tank top and shorts. And the only thing in his way was...Rinto.

Tearing his gaze away from Rinto and looking to Rin with hesitance in his eyes, he said, "I wanted to tell you something important. In private."

"No, I have something I really need to tell her first." Rinto spoke before Rin had a chance acknowledge Len.

Her eyes widened slightly. That was certainly unlike Rinto, to interrupt, speak out of turn, to sound as forceful as he did. She shot a puzzled glance at the taller boy, silently asking him to fill her in on something she'd missed. Why _were_ they acting so strange, anyway? Sure, Len always had an ambitious personality and that could sometimes make him seem mean, but now hostility rolled off him in waves. And he grew even more tense when Rinto talked. What was she missing?

"You can both talk to me at the same time, you know," she insisted awkwardly, shooting them both glances that showed her discomfort with their current behavior.

"What?! I don't want to talk to you with _that_ listening!" Len spat back, leaping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at Rinto...

And a certain red piece of paper fluttered to the ground, landing right in Rin's lap.

The blonde girl stared down at it with huge cerulean eyes, her cheeks rapidly darkening. The same went for Len, the poor boy's face turning redder than ever at the fact that not only had Rin discovered his biggest secret, but so did the other boy who had a crush on her. And speaking of Rinto, the guy's eyes glowed with irritation. He quickly pulled his hands from behind his back to drop his own paper heart down for Rin to see.

Rin was too much in shock to even process what was going on. She stared down at the hearts, her face heating up, her heart beating faster, at a complete loss of what to do. She emailed her mother every day about this issue, wondering if either of them liked her at all, but she'd never thought the day would come when they both confessed. Not to mention, what had the odds been of them confessing at the _same time_? What was she to do?

Did they expect her...to _choose _one of them?

Rinto scowled as he got to his feet. "You're kidding me. You expect me to believe that you like her for real?"

Frowning, Len narrowed his eyes. "You're too boring for her to truly love."

"That's not answering my question."

"I don't feel like answering to you!" Len folded his arms across his chest and snapped his head in Rin's direction as Rinto reached down to take her hand.

Rinto pulled her up to his level and gave her a smile as he met her gaze with a sincere look in his eyes. He felt his confidence rise higher than ever, even though he was fairly confident to begin with. Surely, she'd choose _him_ over this arrogant _kid?_ Oh, Rinto really wanted to show him! And as he spoke, she stared up at him with glittering eyes, completely immersed in his words. "I really like you, Rin. I like you a lot. The way you laugh, your smile, your eyes...You're beautiful, you're funny. I don't kno-"

Swiftly, Len pushed them both apart, uncomfortable with the shortening distance between their faces as Rinto spoke to her in an almost fake tone, telling her stupid and ridiculous things that Len believed were all lies coming from his mouth. The shorter blond boy glanced over at the taller one, baring his teeth in an animalistic growl - Rin wondered how on Earth he was able to seem so evil; he was just a human boy, after all.

"I don't want you talking to her like that!" Len spat out quickly, unaware that the words he was speaking only seemed like something that should come from a father's mouth. Rinto seemed both surprised and amused, but Len wouldn't let that fool have a chance at defending himself before Len let words come out in a flurry, admitting true feelings he'd wanted to keep hidden from all except for the gorgeous girl, _Rin,_ who he'd fallen in love with. "I'm the only person who can talk to her like that! I don't think she's beautiful; I think she's gorgeous! And she's not funny at all. She's hysterical! Get your words right, baka! Rin is the perfect angel that shined her light on me and made me feel happy again, even after everything that's happened to me! I don't want you to put lies into her head, because she's gullible. She'll believe you; and I'm here to protect her from such things!"

Rin was speechless, and, on top of that, her face was completely red. Glowing, in fact. Definitely not attractive. But she couldn't help it. Some of Len's words...they stung, at first, until she realized that he'd only been building a pedestal for himself to stand on top of to put Rinto to shame. She wanted to reply to him somehow, but the art of 'talking' completely disappeared, leaving her a flustered, stuttering mess as Len took her hands in his own.

"You're not worthy of her, though!" Rinto fought back, his voice angry. "You treat her like dirt!"

"Since when?" Len demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Since always!" Rinto flailed his arms. "You don't treat her like the lady she is! You don't respect her opinion! You don't show her kindness like I do!"

"Yes, I do!" Len insisted, but his voice was beginning to crack.

"Oh, really? Did you even _tell_ her that you were planning on moving in a couple of weeks?"

Time stood still. And while Len was left standing there in utter shock that Rinto had said it right in front of her and while the taller blond had his arms crossed with a smug look on his face, Rin couldn't even respond. She stared at Len with watering eyes, completely shocked, no words able to find their way to her lips.

_Len. H-He's...leaving?_

"You just pulled the wrong card!" Len howled at Rinto, and for a moment, he looked like he was about to cry as he grabbed the tall blond by the collar of his shirt to yank him forward. One of Len's hands were clenched into a fist, ready to punch Rinto with all he had, but Rinto didn't seem to be frightened in the least. And the reason was clear...

Rin jumped forward and separated the two easily - actually, way too easily, because she was certainly not the strongest girl there ever was. And while Len expected her to just push them apart and go on with a fierce scolding, she didn't. Instead, she tackled Rinto and held onto him like her life depended on it, her face buried in his neck while she held him as close as she possibly could. Rinto smirked, but he was careful to make sure that only Len could see it, almost as though Rinto himself had planned for this outcome.

But Len, he wanted to drop onto his knees and cry. Though, he refused. He didn't want to lose his dignity. He still had a chance with Rin. He just needed to find a way to explain things to her while this _jerk_ wasn't around.

* * *

_**Ahhh, why do I SUCK!? Written for Girlfriend's Day, essentially because they both want to claim Rin as their girlfriend. Doesn't really have too much of an ending; it's open-ended. So you can imagine: did Rin choose Rinto because Len lied to her, or did she hear Len out and choose him, or did she still not choose at all? X3**_

_**I'll reply to reviews next time! Promise! Sorry; I'm cutting it close again xD**_

**_(:Mizune_**


	35. Rinto x Lenka: Sisters Day

**Couple:** _Rinto x Lenka_

**Rated:** _K_

**Holiday:** _Sisters Day (August 4)_

**Requested by: **

* * *

**_This isn't 100 words, but it's drabble-ish because I think Rinto and Lenka have more of a cute relationship. So I wanted to make it short and cute._**

* * *

"Hey, Lenka..." Rinto tapped on the door once with his fingernail before slowly pushing it open. He didn't understand why he even bothered to knock first; it was his room, too. But he still felt it was best to do such a thing. Like, common courtesy, or something.

She didn't answer, though.

The tall blond walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind himself. It didn't take him long to spot his twin - or mirror image; however people wanted to see them - lying on her bed with her hands beneath her head, her eyes closed as she stared up at the ceiling. She had ear buds in, and her iPod was lying on her belly.

Rinto repeated her name in a hushed tone as he approached her, and he swiped up her iPod quickly without her noticing. He pressed a button to turn off the music, which immediately resulted in the blonde girl to jump in surprise and turn to stare at him with wide blue eyes. She pulled one of the ear buds out, letting it drop to the ground.

"What's up?" she asked casually, in her quiet and sweet voice.

"I...just felt that we don't spend enough time together anymore," Rinto admitted, leaning forward to brush a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"We see each other every day," Lenka pointed out softly, though a gentle smile was growing on her lips.

"I know, but I figured you might like to go to the park for some alone time or something?" he suggested with a shrug.

Lenka ducked her head to stare down at her lap as she removed her other ear bud and set the iPod next to her. "I guess we can."

"You don't sound too excited," Rinto observed, tipping her chin back so he could search her gaze curiously.

"Well, I am," she laughed. Lenka carefully stood up, patting him on the head as she did so, giving him a joyful smile. "Let's go!"

Rinto smiled widely at the girl as she padded towards the door. She was so easy to please, even though sometimes she didn't act like it. She was always the kind of person to be happy, rarely sad or disappointed. Rinto was glad that he was there to make her feel that way.

* * *

**_I wrote this for Sisters' Day because Rinto and Lenka can easily pass as siblings. Rinto's relationship towards her isn't so much of a romantic one here, but more like he's treating her as a close sister. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**StormyKittens:** _OMG I totally love your new name. Kittens are my fave! ((And in Lil Red's story, it's implied that Oliver IS Olivia and that he's a crossdresser.)) Lol, Oliver's pretty great. I love him:3 Tobuscus is great. XD_

**Satuross:** _Thanks~ Sure~_

**Katize Luka:** _Haha(: Glad you liked that one~_

**CaramellYandere:** _Aww): I've never even heard of some of the PEOPLE I've been requested to write xD Glad the cut's better:3 SAMA!? *o* I feel so special! Lololol, I LOVE the ending you came up with :3 Blonde babies! :D I'm with you, actually. XD I'd prefer a fun person, also. Hehe. The art IS so adorable! I'm so freaking jealous of whoever drew it. And it should be more popular. X3 Thank you~_

**SavageGenius15: **_Ahh, thanks~ I can totally do KiyoLuka, as well as YuumaLuka~ thanks~_

**Bellemonte:**_ Thank you! I will...eventually. Sorry; school's starting back up in 2 days and I really want to get Juvenile out of the way (I'm sick of looking at that story xD) Thanks~ _

_**jenaiscute123:** haha(:_

_**TeamKagamine: **That's how I'd end it, too x3_

_**12remember: **Sure~_

_**ZameZelder:** Lol, YOU RINXLEN FANS~ :3 Thanks~_

_**Feiryn89:** It's because you didn't like the angst, isn't it? XD YEAH! Sure~ x3_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**: I'm glad you liked those town :3 PikoxMiki is best couple! XD_

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews, guys! And for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	36. Oliver x Rin: Chocolate Chip Day

**Couple: **_Rin x Oliver_

**Rated: **_K_

**Holiday: **_Chocolate Chip Day (August 4)_

**Requested by: **_StormyKittens_

* * *

"Best idea you've had all week."

Pause.

"It _is_ pretty great, isn't it?"

Pause.

"You know…" Rin took another tiny chocolate chip in between two fingers and tossed it at the blond boy in front of her, giggling softly when he caught it in his mouth. "I've really missed spending time with you."

"Even though I can't speak perfect Japanese?" Oliver flicked a chocolate chip in her direction, before sneaking another one into his own mouth when he was sure she wasn't looking.

"Well, yea. Besides, you've been getting a lot better at it," she praised, a pink tint covering her cheeks. Rin stretched her leg enough for her toes to brush against the bottom of his foot. "And I saw that, by the way."

Oliver stuck out his tongue as she tossed him another chocolate chip. "Rinny, when d'you think Len'll come looking for you?"

The blonde girl shrugged and clicked her tongue. "Dunno. Whenever he realizes I'm not in our room or napping in the road roller." She leaned forward with a gentle smile on her face, reaching up to place a chocolate chip directly on his tongue. "I'm willing to bet he'll never find out where we are, though. No one would ever expect us to be in Miki's closet."

"So we'll have plenty of time to catch up…" Oliver prompted as Rin leaned back against the wall, her legs spread in a 'V' so the bottoms of their feet were touching, connecting them together in a diamond-like shape.*

"Of course!" Rin laughed joyously, resuming their playful game of tossing chocolate chips into each other's mouths. "How's James?"

Oliver groaned and hung his head for a moment. "Nesting in my hat again. Guess I made him mad. But he's okay. When he's not trying to peck my other eye out, at least."

The blonde girl giggled. "You two should at least try to get along."

"It's next to impossible with that feathery demon," Oliver muttered, but he rolled his eye with an amused grin. "How about you? How've you been? I haven't been able to talk to you like this in quite a while."

"Decent." She glanced down at her lap bashfully, her blush darkening. "But I've really missed you…"

"I've missed y-" Oliver was stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard the loud voice f Rin's frustrated twin, and it sounded like it was coming from inside of Miki's room.

Rin jumped in surprised, gritting her teeth together. "Shoot." She shot him an apologetic glance before dropping onto her knees to move toward him. Her hand was placed over his, effectively leaving him with her left over chocolate chips, while her soft lips graced over his cheek for a moment. "I'll meet you in the garden in an hour, okay?"

Oliver chuckled softly as she left the closet, remembering the last time they had to sneak around and hide in the rose bush. With a soft grin, he tilted his head back to take the rest of the chocolate chips in one go, sighing as he slumped back against the wall and thought of getting even more time to spend with her in the same day…

* * *

_**This isn't meant to seem RinxLenish; Len's supposed to be the annoying twin that won't leave her alone.**_

_***That position was harder to explain than I thought it would be. My cousin and I used to put our feet together so there was a little diamond-like space in between us formed by our legs and roll a bouncy ball back and forth. (You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite that explanation so it didn't sound wrong.) And we also do this whole 'chocolate chip thing' that Oliver and Rin were doing. Except we use marshmallows because they're easier.**_

_**I'll do review replies another time. I have one more update to do today..:3**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	37. Miriam x Rook: Friendship Day

**Couple: **_Miriam x Rook_

**Rated: **_K_

**Holiday: **_Friendship Day (Auqust 4)_

**Requested by: **_theunhappytwins_

* * *

_**I've never written for either of these two (actually, I'd never even heard of them until now, so…) So sorry if this oneshot is disappointing or something. I dunno. I was gonna make it a drabble like I did with Zeito x Lapis, but I was afraid of disappointing people if I did that with every couple I didn't know/like.**_

* * *

She frowned. "Stupid."

Rook narrowed his crimson eyes at her. "Well fine, then. Be a sourpuss and sit there all alone with the rest of the day," he mumbled sarcastically – actually, to her, it sounded like more of a whine, but who was she to judge? He turned away, sticking his nose up in the air as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "See if I care."

"I will, then." The answer wasn't hesitant in any way, as though she didn't give much thought to it at all. Her fingers were still curled around her pencil, her lips set in a firm scowl as she focused on the artwork in front of her. Each stroke of the pencil was gentle and tentative, but not shaky, each mark darker than the last. Her free hand was held up slightly to cover the paper in shadows, shielding it from the view of anyone who tried to sneak a peak of her masterpiece.

Heaving a sigh, Rook plopped down in the chair across from her and buried his face in his hands. "Why are you always such a killjoy?" he groaned out in an exasperated tone.

"Dunno." Her shoulders lifted in a half-hearted shrug, her head tilting slightly as she focused more on the details of the hair of the boy in her drawing, dragging the tip of the pencil roughly against the paper to make a strong line to stand out above her shading.

"Miriam, why aren't you fighting back?" Rook asked, a wandering finger moving to poke her arm.

She stopped him before he could, swatting his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Well, fine. You've just been such a jerk recently," he growled back, rolling his eyes.

"Now don't go saying stupid things like that." Miriam still didn't bother to shoot him a look, her hair like a curtain around her face.

"Well, I'm starting to believe you are." Rook pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'll be in my room since you're too _busy_ to hang out with your _best friend_."

Miriam looked up, shaking her head to get some of her silvery hair out of her eyes to see him better, but by the time she opened her mouth to speak, Rook was already gone.

:::::

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Two hours, to be exact. But Miriam didn't care. It wasn't like she had anything else to do with her life at the moment. It wouldn't kill her to stay where she was, sitting cross-legged in the floor of Rook's bedroom, leaning back to rest against the wall where she could watch him sleep. His face was peaceful, his lips parted slightly while his chest rose up and fell down with each rhythmic breath he took.

She kept her emerald gaze fixed on him; she didn't even feel the need to blink really. Sure, call it creepy, but she wasn't staring like some freak getting ready to harm the person. Care shone in her eyes, her lips curved up in a tiny smile. And that expression disappeared completely when Rook's eyelids fluttered open and he yawned, arching his back off the bed in a stretch that would help himself wake up.

And then he saw her. He was clearly surprised, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "Wh-What the…? How did you get in my room? I locked the door!"

Miriam raised a brow at him, and that was enough answer for the both of them. She wasn't as innocent as she could act; she was pretty good at picking locks if it came right down to it.

Rook sighed and kicked his legs over the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "What d'you want?"

"Well isn't that a nice way to treat your best friend?" the silver-haired girl countered with an irritated tone.

"Well you treated me pretty great earlier today," he snapped back, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something he'd regret later on. He may have been mad, but he would never want to insult her or let something slip out that she'd never forgive him for.

"Yea, well." Miriam quickly got her feet, the rippling sound of a piece of paper filling the air as she thrust it towards him. "I was busy," she muttered.

He eyed her suspiciously as he took the sheet from her. He took one look at the artwork – the beautiful outline, the lovely shading, the excited and bright eyes of a boy that he seemed to recognize all too well… Rook's gaze flickered back to Miriam. "I-Is this…me?"

"Yea." She looked toward the ground and clasped her hands behind her back. 'I just figured it might be a nice thing to do for you since you always comment on how awesome my drawing is." A slight flush covered her cheeks, but it wouldn't be noticeable unless he stared her down to look for it. Though, once his arms wrapped around her, her skin darkened as red as his joyful eyes.

"I love it, Mi-Mi!" he laughed.

"Don't call me that. Sounds too close to 'mama,'" Miriam grumbled, lifting one hand to pat his back awkwardly a couple of times. She hated to admit that she loved being so close to him.

* * *

_**As I said last chapter, I'll do review replies some other time. I have to go to school tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night all! Hope you enjoyed the THREE oneshots I got to post today XD**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	38. Gumi x Dell: Kiss and Make Up Day

**Couple:**_ Gumi x Dell_

**Rated:** _K_

**Holiday:** _Kiss and Make Up Day (August 25_)

**Requested by:** _ZameZelder_

* * *

"B-But I said I was sorry!" Gumi wailed, her voice filled with a desperate plea that would make any passer-by sympathize with her. Her emerald eyes flickered with a pain so strong, it was a wonder that he wasn't on his knees trying to make her stop. It was a sight no person could bear to see: a beautiful girl on the girl crying, begging, pleading with her boyfriend - surely an ex-boyfriend by then - to forgive her for something that shouldn't even make a person angry.

But privacy was privacy to Dell, and even if it was something as simple as going through his text messages, it irritated him. It showed him that she didn't trust him, and he didn't think that it should be that way for a couple going on a year.

So he was done.

There was no need to date someone who didn't believe in him, because that would just lead to a ton of lies in the future, and more trouble. And he didn't want that.

So he told her goodbye, and he left her alone.

::::

Dell couldn't help but feel like a soulless monster after that day. Or, rather, that event that occurred only a few hours before.

No doubt, he was hopelessly in love with the green-haired girl, but did he really want to date someone who didn't trust him to be a faithful boyfriend?

No. No, he didn't.

And something about watching her cry and beg for forgiveness on her knees made him feel even worse. At the time, he had been so sure that something similar would happen again, but now, he wasn't too sure. He had let the love of his life _cry_.

And he made her cry.

It was all his fault.

He figured if he were to go apologize to her, she would turn him down. But he wanted to try anyway. After all, Gumi was a fragile soul who needed guidance, and who needed love so that she could be who she truly was. She was quiet and reserved, shy. And she would stay that way unless someone she truly liked was there by her side, to back her up if someone tried to hurt her.

Dell was always there for her.

But he wasn't there now.

Dell knew exactly where she'd be at a time like that. Anytime she was upset or needed to cry in peace - where no one else could see her and make fun of her for being weak - she would retreat to the lake. But there was one spot hardly anyone else knew about - it was right on the shore, but hidden from the view of any boaters by thick bushes. The way the leaves covered the sky left enough space for dappled sunlight to scatter the ground in the most beautiful way - that was where she liked to go.

He made his way there while wringing his hands together nervously, sweating like a pig. Normally, he was cool about such things. But he didn't want her to hate him for the rest of his life.

And he sucked at apologies.

Like, seriously sucked. He could be a know-it-all jerk one minute, but once he had to toughen up and say he was sorry, he became a stuttering mess.

And that was exactly how Gumi saw him when he arrived. Despite the absence of joy in her eyes, she turned to look at him with a wobbling smile, only for it to grow slightly when she saw the silver-haired boy blush and look away, muttering incoherent words that were supposed to be that of an apology.

Gumi knew, though. She knew what kind of a person he was. And just the fact that he came looking for her...well, it was enough to convince her.

She padded over to him, however hesitantly, and placed a kiss on his cheek, her face redder than his. She had always been self-conscious about such actions, but he quickly took away those negative thoughts by pressing his lips to her own.

It never felt so sweet.

* * *

**_Dell's always the one to apologize, eh?_**

**_Anyways, I'm sorry this is so closely related to Neru x Dell's but you know... I really wanted this up today and I have to go to bed like NOW._**

**_So I'll reply to reviews next time, I swear. I'll try not to procrastinate._**

**_(:Mizune_**


	39. Gumi x Yuuma: Golf Month

**Couple:** _Yuuma x Gumi_

**Rated:** _K_

**Holiday:** _Golf Month (August)_

**Requested by:** Nerumi H_ and _SarahKagamine13

* * *

"This is so boring!" Gumi threw her head back with a groan, loud and exasperated, and it was enough to draw hushed protests from the others who were standing around them, patiently and quietly.

The pink-haired boy shot an irritated glance in his girlfriend's direction and whispered, "Couldn't you stay quiet for another twenty minutes?"

Gumi, who couldn't stand the silence and lack of excitement, resorted to pacing back and forth with her hands clasped together in front of her belly, as though it would be enough to get her mind off whatever boring thing Yuuma had been doing for the past...well, _forever_. "You said that like two hours ago," she mumbled, but Yuuma didn't hear her.

His sapphire eyes were bright as he clutched the handle of his golf club, waving it over the little white ball on the ground at his feet. A challenge flickered across his face, his lips turning up in a smile. "Alright, Gumi. I'm gonna have to ask you to stand back. It's gonna get a little thrilling up in in here."

"Really?" She snapped out of her pacing and turned to look in his direction, her expression suddenly enthusiastic; in fact, it was quite similar to how a little kid would look once being promised all the candy he could eat. Gumi bounced over to his side and rested her chin on his shoulder to look over at the grassy green hills ahead of them; in some lone spot in the distance, there was a tall pole, and from it, a small flag fluttered in the light breeze.

"Back up, Gumi," Yumma told her in a warning voice that was laced with an edge, and as she obeyed, he drew back the golf club and struck the ball as hard as he could, sending it soaring into the air. Gumi watched it anxiously, as though she thought a ninja would suddenly come from out of nowhere - or maybe a monkey in a banana suit, whatever would be more entertaining for her young, child-like mind.

As the ball fell towards the ground, the others who had been gathered around started clapping quietly, yet the noise seemed louder than most things Gumi had heard during her trip here with Yuuma. She grasped onto his shoulders, squeezing them tightly as she bounced up and down.

"Wh-What just happened? Was it interesting? I can't believe I missed it!"

Yuuma turned around to look at her with a huge smile. "I just got a hole in one!"

"Oh." Gumi's excitement disappeared upon hearing the words, her smile vanishing in an instant. She slowly sank to the ground in a ball of boredom and depression, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Sounds like a real accomplishment..."

* * *

_**Nothing romantic here.**_

_**Just a really, really dorky Yuuma. Yea, this doesn't match my headcanon for him at all, but I wanted to give it a shot. If you want another YuumaxGumi, feel free to request it, but I can't promise when it'll get posted.**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**AkitaNeru-Chan: **_I shall make those oneshots for ya! Thanks for requesting them! They should be fun!_

**CaramellYandere:** _Awwuh): You're so mean to that poor cousin of yours, huh? (That's okay; I'm so evil to my little 10 year old cousin. Lol, my older cousin and I pulled this prank where we put fake blood on our lips and down our chin and trashed my room before going to sleep so that when she woke up, she'd think we'd been killed). Hehe, OliverxRin is adorable, but LenxRin is better. Suuuure, Lenny can have you! ;D But I call Pi-Pi-chan, just saying. I understand; school's a drag. I have one A.P class and it's taking up all of my extra time to study. Grrr. (I'd never even heard of those two Vocaloids so I didn't know what I was doing when I wrote that one XD) I'm so glad you liked it!_

**StormyKittens:** _That's okay (: I think a lot of people might see Rinto and Lenka as brother and sister, but they'd still make a cute couple. I don't have a cover image. XD It's probably just my profile pic. Thanks, though! It was fun to draw. X3 Good morning, now. :3_

**Kuro chan:** _Lol, that makes me think that Len should just be a hermit with a cat. oh yes, oh yes. Sounds nice. Thanks for the review~_

**SavageGenius15:** _You're welcome for responding! I always try to do review replies when I can! (: Thanks! I'm blushing. :3 I don't think I'm that great; there are definitely better ones here on FF, but I do really appreciate it! That made my day when I first read it! (And again now when I'm writing the reply, awww.) Ahh, maybe I should try to find a good holidays for those since you reminded me of them again hmm... Thanks! Sama, again? :3 Thanks for the review~_

**Guest:** _I shall do more of them just for you! Thanks for the review~_

**Lenalee Lee:** _Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!_

**sweet96neko:** _That's okay! Thanks so much for requesting it! I would've never heard of Tenchou had you not, and I seriously love him! Hahaha(: _

**CrimsonFireflies:** _yea, I wish I'd made it longer but...*shrug* Oh, well. I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for the review!_

**ZameZelder:** _Pfff, I see what you did there. XD I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was afraid you'd be disappointed with it. Then again, I'm always afraid I'll disappoint someone with these. ;-; You're very welcome! Thanks for the review~_

**Rosie-chan:** _Ahh, I think PikoxMiki is ahead of RinxLen now for me. ;-; Lololol, your reviews with Mikuo never cease to amuse me. XD Thanks for the review!_

**Nerumi H:** _Ah, yea, I guess they are. (: Thanks for the support! It's much appreciated! Haha. I love GumixDell. The possibilities for them are endless. :3 I'm glad you liked it! And I hoped you like this one, even though it wasn't necessarily romantic...): Thanks for the review!_

**StormyKittens:** _I hate sleep. What is wrong with me... XD Thanks for the review!_

* * *

**_(:Mizune_**


	40. Miku x Len: Piano Month

**Couple: **_Miku x Len_

**Rated:** _T_

**Holiday: **_Piano Month (September)_

**Requested by:** _anime lover dt_

* * *

**_Please be proud of me; I just wrote for my least favorite couple for the SECOND time! :D_**

* * *

Her fingers glide gracefully over the piano, tapping the keys gently enough to fill the large, nearly-empty room with a beautiful music - noise almost as gorgeous, almost as alluring as the teal-haired girl before me. She has her eyes closed, her thick lashes curled up over her glittery eyelids; her long, silken locks of greenish-blue hair aren't in their usual twintails, but fall over each shoulder and pool in her lap like a teal puddle of water. Her back is straight, her pose perfect; her smooth legs are crossed, right over left, her toes pointed towards the ground.

Everything about her is just...flawless.

I stare at her with a hungry look clouding my cerulean eyes - and that doesn't happen too often, really, because I'm usually pretty good at keeping such feelings hidden. I keep myself perched up against the doorframe with one hand, resting the side of my head against it. A small smile is on my lips, and it won't budge, slowly forming into a smirk as I decide to make myself known.

My feet make gentle pat pat pat sounds that aren't heard over the melody of her music, the soft tune of one of her most addicting songs. As I near, I can hear her near-silent humming, her body swaying side to side slightly with the beat.

I come up behind her and lean forward, placing a hand on her bare shoulder - she's only wearing a silk kimono, one that falls off her shoulders to show off her creamy skin, only making her more tempting, more alluring. She tenses up slightly, a bit surprised, but the music doesn't cease. My lips find their way to her ear to whisper soothing words.

"You play beautifully, Miku."

At last, the noise stops, and a dull echo fills the room as the last of the notes fade into nothingness. She turns to look at me with a tiny smile, her eyes glowing. Her head tips back slightly, just enough for our lips to touch gently.

"Thank you," she murmurs back, reaching up to touch my face tenderly. Her fingers curl so that her nails graze along my cheek, causing me to shiver a little. "How long were you listening?"

I peck her on the lips. "The whole time. And you know, Miku, you're so talented."

"Am not." She ducks her head bashfully and turns away from me as I throw one leg over the cold piano bench and inching towards her so that I can wrap my arms around her waist. "You're a lot more talented than me."

"We could keep this up all night," I say pointedly, leaning forward to catch her neck with my lips, moving them along her soft skin until she shakes and squeaks to encourage me to keep going. "The point is that you're amazing. And I love that of you."

She continues to keep her head turned the other way so I can't look into those beautiful eyes. But I can hear the smile in her voice. "I can play more for you, if you want."

"Mmm." I rest my chin on her shoulder. "And sing for me, too."

Her fingers poise over the keys again, and begins to play the same song as she was before, only this time, her soft voice accompanies it. "Mitsumeau sono shisen tejita sekai no nata."

I smile and allow my face to get buried in her hair, my arms tightening around her as she sings along with a sweet tone that lulls me to sleep.

* * *

**_.::Review Replies::._**

**Nerumi H:** Omg, I'm so glad you liked it! I see Yuuma as so much more exciting, but I guess the idea of him being a dork is nice xD Thanks bunches for the review~

**Aqua: **Hey, I have all the time I need to do all the requests I've got, so why so anxious? Besides, I've been working on the GumiLen one a lot, if that's the reason you seem kinda upset, and it'll probably be the longest one I've done so far. :P

**Sarahkagamine13:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for the review!

**Rosie-chan:** ... *breathes* ... *breathes* ... HOLY CRAP WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT. I know what my mom and I will be doing this summer. Trolling the golf courses huehuehue. Rosie, you're a genius. I love you now xD ...You would actually threaten to hurt poor, innocent, cute little Mikuo if I didn't update? Mikuo, I MADE THIS FOR YOU! :P

* * *

**_Reviews are nice. So are requests. So is constructive criticism. :P_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
